


Order of the Broken Dragon

by PrettyFrog



Series: The Age of Dragons [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Conspiracy, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing Warden. The son of a traitor. A disgraced Teyrn. The brother of a Champion. A witch of the wilds. A dwarven scholar. A talking darkspawn. An arcanist.  A spirit.  And a duty that cannot be forsworn. </p><p>Well, the world has been in worse hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Another Begins

The dream of fighting darkspawn suddenly shifted around him, and Loghain found himself standing in the Vigil. He turned, slowly, as a voice called out his name. "Jerath," he said.

"Sorry," the elf said. "I imagine this is a little disorienting."

"I'm dreaming..." "Actually, you are in the fade. Sort of. It's like a waking dream, in some ways."

"I see," Loghain replied. "Brehan questioned me this morning. It seems you were seen at the Ferelden Circle sometime after I had arrived here."

"I thought it best to be seen somewhere after we separated," Jerath replied. "I found Morrigan. And my son. She named him Kieran."

Loghain nodded. "A good name. Is he..."

"He's a perfectly normal boy," Jerath said. "Well, no, he's my son, but you know what I mean."

Loghain couldn't help but smile. "I do indeed."

"How is Orlais?"

"Warden Commander Clarel isn't quite sure what to do with me. She definitely carries a grudge, but does subscribe to the notion that once a warden becomes a warden, their past is... somewhat forgiven. Mostly, she's simply been ignoring me. I have found some interesting tidbits in the library."

"Oh?"

"There are a few scattered references to talking darkspawn. One apparently once aided some dwarves trapped in a cave in. I've been attempting to locate more complete references, but it's going a bit slow." He shrugged. "Clarel is sending me out to look into a report of darkspawn south of Val Firmin. That will unfortunately take me away from the keep for some time."

A map slowly took shape on the wall. "Where?" Loghain indicated the location he'd been given. Jerath nodded. "I'll meet you there, you can give me a full report of what you've found then."

 

#

Nathaniel felt the call, and stepped into the Fade. His Commander was waiting. "News?"

"A lead in Rivain. Is Temmerin still with you?"

"He is."

Jerath gestured at the map that hung on one wall. "I'll meet you here. I need you to collect Carver Hawke. He's with Stroud, somewhere around here." He pointed at various spots on the map.

"Why Carver?"

"He's using templar abilities." Jerath sighed. "Without lyrium."

"So...” Nathaniel chuckled. “Oops?"

He nodded. "Oops. He's a good man."

"I agree. I think we can trust him with this."

 

#

Loghain stopped briefly at the market. It took him several minutes to find what he was looking for, but eventually he tucked his prize into his satchel before continuing his journey south. He knew he was being sent by himself more as a potential suicide mission than anything else, but found he was rather enjoying the solitude after the last couple months of having everyone glaring at him. He was surprised at how much he missed the Vigil.

He was setting up camp a few miles from his destination when something pinged lightly on his senses. He put a hand to his sword, and then a familiar voice said, "it's just me."

He turned to find Jerath approaching. "Commander," Loghain said by way of greeting.

"Not my rank anymore," Jerath said. "There were darkspawn at the site. There aren't anymore, and it's been sealed up nice and tight. When are you expected back?"

"I'm not sure I am," Loghain admitted. "But probably not for at least a couple weeks."

"Follow me," Jerath said, and lead Loghain away from the road. They had walked for nearly half an hour before Jerath stopped at a rocky outcropping. "Alright, this part gets a bit weird," he said, and then he stuck his hand through the rock.

Loghain's eyes widened. "How?"

"It's a doorway, of sorts. I left it open. Go, I have to close it behind us."

Loghain nodded, then braced himself and stepped through the rock. He found himself on a strangely lit pathway. The air felt heavy, almost tight against his skin. Jerath stepped through a moment later, and gave him a concerned look. "You alright?"

"I'm...” Loghain frowned. “Uncertain.”

Jerath nodded. "This place...” He looked around. “It seems it doesn't like non-elves. Don't worry, it's a short trip.

Loghain nodded, and followed Jerath. Despite him getting the sense that Jerath was slowing his pace considerably, he still had trouble keeping up with the smaller man. Eventually, they found themselves standing in front of what appeared to be a mirror. Once again, Jerath put his hand through, and allowed Loghain to pass. He breathed a sigh of relief to find himself out of the other area, feeling almost fifty pounds and twenty years lighter. The area they were in still seemed strange, with every sound echoing oddly. "Where are we?"

"Morrigan calls it the crossroads. It's...” He shrugged. “A place between. Not quite the fade, but...” He shook his head. “I don't really understand it all," Jerath admitted. "These are doorways," he said, indicating the other mirrors. "Most are dead, but a few still work."

Jerath led them to another mirror, and once again they stepped through. This one led to what appeared to be a pleasant garden. Loghain looked around, and saw Morrigan approaching, followed by a young boy. The boy ran eagerly up to Jerath, and the elf swung him up into his arms. "This is Kieran," Jerath said, pride evident in his voice.

The boy smiled at Loghain shyly, and Loghain smiled back. "A pleasure to meet you, Kieran," he said.

"Kieran, this is your grandpa Loghain. Say hello?"

"Hello," the boy said, before burying his face in his father's neck.

Loghain was surprised to feel tears pricking his eyes at the elf's words. "I brought you a gift," he said, removing the small stuffed mabari from his satchel.

The child looked at it a moment before accepting it. He pulled it to him, and it barked. Kieran squealed, and then began to laugh delightedly. He climbed down, and then ran to his mother to show off his prize.

Morrigan made proper noises of admiration before directing him to go play and joining the two men. "Loghain," she said, nodding.

"Lady Morrigan," Loghain replied, giving her a slight bow.

"Jerath says you have had some success?" Loghain nodded, and then removed the books from his satchel that he had stolen from the library, offering them to Morrigan.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. "This is appreciated. I'm sure you two have much to discuss. I will go prepare a meal."

"He has your eyes," Loghain said, glancing at the elf.

Jerath smiled. "He's going to be making that thing bark constantly, you realize."

"Yes, that's why I bought it," Loghain responded.

Jerath shook his head, and then smiled. "Sit," he said, directing Loghain to a rather comfortable looking set of benches. Morrigan brought them a meal, and the three discussed what they'd learned and how much they still had to learn for several hours.

#

The two men sparred lightly by the lake, with Jerath instructing Loghain on the bare-handed techniques. "So you've been training with spirits?"

"You could say that," Jerath replied. "I've been exploring the fade, trying to find information in the memories tucked inside."

"How is that going?"

"Not as well as I'd like," Jerath admitted. "The problem is there is just so much, and it's all a matter of perception. I won't be able to find answers until I know what questions to ask." He shrugged. "And the most likely ones to know would be dwarves, who don't dream and thus aren't really observed by spirits."

Loghain nodded. "The books I brought have some collections of testimony from smugglers and others who have been in the deep roads. Perhaps they will give you a place to start."

"Will you need to return them?"

"I found them in the bottom of the library, under about an inch of dust," Loghain replied. "I doubt they will be missed. The wardens seem to have dismissed most such stories as lyrium addling and tall tales."

"Some undoubtedly are," Jerath replied. "What do you know about Kirkwall?"

"Only what Carver reported," Loghain said.

"A memory I found in the fade suggests that it may have originally been built as a site for a ritual. Possibly an attempt to duplicate the entry into the fade. I let Nathaniel know. He'll be keeping an eye on the area. He's got some people of his own now, including one of Dworkin's apprentices. I'm having him collect Carver as well, just to be safe." Jerath shook his head. "It's odd."

"I'm a little disturbed by the notion you could actually find something odd," Loghain replied.

Jerath smiled. "I can talk to you from the fade, but it's difficult. I have to talk to you in kind of a dream between. But I can pull Nathaniel into the fade and talk to him there. Last time I didn't even need to pull, he entered on his own."

"That... is odd," Loghain said. "Nathaniel is both younger and less stubborn than I am. Perhaps it's simply a matter of not being able to teach new tricks to an old dog." Loghain caught the elf's shoulder and swept the smaller man's leg out from under him.

"You got that one well enough," Jerath replied.

"It's a variation on skills I already possess," Loghain said, releasing the hold. "This dream magic thing though... I wouldn't have thought what you do to be possible at all."

"And the fade is shaped by perception," Jerath nodded. "That might be all there is to it." He shrugged. "Well, if Clarel is willing to let you go into the field occasionally, I can just meet up with you that way."

"You aren't worried about being followed?"

"No. It's a different path each time. I sense Morrigan, and so I know the right way to go," Jerath said. "Plus the path is hostile to non-elves. Even to folks like Morrigan. I can outrun anything there."

"It was uncomfortable," Loghain admitted, "but worth the trip."

#

Carver glanced at Nathaniel. It wasn't that he minded leaving Stroud's service, but the Warden-Constable had been acting a bit strange the last couple days. Temmerin didn't seem to think anything odd was going on, though being the cousin of Dworkin may have given the dwarf an unusual definition of odd. They were waiting on a fourth member of their party. This close to Kirkwall, Carver was starting to wonder if Anders would be joining them. Something brushed the edge of his senses, and he saw Nathaniel start to smile.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming," Nathaniel called out.

Carver turned, and then his jaw dropped. "Commander?" He stared. "You're dead."

"Missing, I believe, is the official statement," Jerath said. He gave Carver a nod of greeting. "Nathaniel and I are of the opinion you can be trusted. Would you agree?"

"Yes, ser." Carver straightened.

"Good. You and your brother encountered a magister in Vinmark. There are at least five others out there, locations unknown. Courtesy of Loghain, we have a lead. But, there is a complication."

"What's that?" Carver asked. "As you saw with Corypheus, these magisters can influence any who have the corruption. That includes Wardens. Possibly to the point of outright control."

Nathaniel nodded. "In Vinmark, you saw Corypheus nearly take control of Anders, and Anders even has Justice to render aid."

"But... we are also Wardens." Carver looked from one man to the other.

"And we don't know how compromised Weisshaupt may be." Nathaniel sighed.

"The three of us, and Loghain, have some defense against the control. Hopefully, we can find something to help the others. But for now, this hunt is us." Jerath met Carver's eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes, ser."


	2. Vigilance

They cut through the darkspawn warren with the efficiency of long practice.  There were fewer than they'd expected, though some of the emissaries were old enough for their magic to have more than a little sting.

At least, they would have been, had two of their group not been templars.  Carver kicked one of the genlock corpses over.  "Look at this armor.  It's not darkspawn make."

"Dwarven."  Temmerin nodded.  "Though not anything made in the last seven or eight centuries."  He shrugged.  "Reckon it'd be worth a lot, to the right buyer."

"Well, no one said slaughtering every darkspawn in Thedas had to be unprofitable."  Nathaniel shook his head.

"Bring it."  Jerath shrugged.  "I know someone who might like to take a look at it."

#

He'd thought his original Warden training had been brutal.  Oghren had thumped him around the courtyard regularly.  But then, Oghren hadn't been an elf strong enough to put his fist through a silverite breastplate.

Carver blocked the incoming blow and tried for a knife-strike against the elf's throat.  He had reach on the elf, but the smaller man's speed more than made up for it.  He shifted his angle of attack, feinted, and managed to hook his leg around the Commander's ankle.  He twisted, and got the elf off his feet.  A foot landed in his midsection as Jerath pulled him off balance as well, and a moment later they were both laying on the ground.

"He's getting closer," Nathaniel said, looking up from where he was fletching arrows.

Jerath stood.  "Good."  He offered Carver a hand up.  "Ribs okay?"

"Bruised, but not cracked," Carver said as he twisted slightly to check.

"Temmerin, how is it coming?"

The dwarf shrugged and looked up from where he was tinkering.  "Slow, but steady.  Really not all that different from the one under the Vigil.  Give me a few more hours, and I think I can get it open."

Carver poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed one of the elfroot potions.  The Lady Morrigan had ensured they were well supplied for this.  Or was she Lady Tabris now?  How legal was a ceremony between a missing Warden and a Witch of the Wilds, conducted by an exiled teyrn, in a place that if it actually existed wasn't technically in Thedas?

#

They moved through the ancient thaig cautiously.  From what Loghain had uncovered, it had been lost very early during the First Blight, and sealed by those fleeing the city in the hopes of slowing the darkspawn down.  Considering those events predated the order by almost a century, he'd been lucky to uncover that much information.  They'd had to go to one of Jerath's contacts in Orzammar to actually uncover the location of the thaig, a risk he'd preferred to avoid. 

The silence was eerie.  He pushed his senses out to their full range, and felt no darkspawn.  After a moment, he closed his eyes, and pushed his other senses out.  Still no darkspawn.  He pulled back, then reopened his eyes.  Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at him, and Jerath shook his head.  "Nothing."

Carver frowned.  "That doesn't make sense.  If the city was overrun with darkspawn, there should still be some here.  They don't exactly starve."

"Could be they found another way out," Temmerin said.  "There were four other Blights that could have called them."  He narrowed his eyes.  "The air is breathable.  Means there must be enough passage for airflow."

"Then one would expect thaig crawlers, or deep stalkers, or..."  Nathaniel shook his head.  "Something." 

"And the longer we go without something jumping out to try and eat us, the worse it's going to be when it actually happens," Jerath said.

"How I wish you didn't have a point."  Nathaniel kept his bow in hand.

"Let's find the Shaperate," Temmerin said.  "If there is anything useful here, it will be in there."

#

"What the hell is that?"  Nathaniel asked as the rocks began to roll together and take shape.

"Rock wraith," Carver answered, drawing his sword.

"Great.  How do we kill it?"

Carver shrugged.  "My brother blew it up with some lightning."  He winced as more rocks began to move.  "Of course, there was only one."

Jerath glanced at Temmerin.  "Got any of those little bombs?"

Temmerin drew some of the metal spheres out of his pack.  "Four."

"Nathaniel, fire arrows, see if you can find a weak point.  Carver, circle left, try to keep them focused on you."  Jerath took the spheres, then began to circle around.

Carver circled the other way, and yelled a war cry.  All three beasts turned towards him.  He slashed, and was pleasantly surprised to note that the rune enchantments on the blade did seem to be doing some good.

A few moments later, there was a loud boom, and one of the wraiths went flying in all directions.  There was some relief when it didn't reform.  Jerath tossed Carver one of the bombs, and moved in to target another wraith.

#

Jerath bent, examining the ancient ingots.  They looked like silverite, but seemed to glow of their own accord.  He added them to the travois, and went to check on Temmerin.  "Any luck?"

"It's an old dialect.  Even the dwarves haven't spoken dwarven in a few centuries."  Temmerin frowned.  "The memories look like they are intact, but I'm having trouble actually accessing them."  He stood, then directed Carver and Nathaniel to make rubbings of some of the carvings.  "I've never seen most of these runes."

"We'll get them to the shaperate eventually," Jerath assured him.

"Take a look here.  These is a reference to the old gods.  And, as you can see..."

"Eight."  Jerath sighed.  "And yet all human, elven, and Orzammar history clearly states seven."

Temmerin nodded.  "Memories can be altered.  Saitada caused no end of headache, what with being stripped out and then added back.  As a Paragon no less."

"Anything that might tell us why?"

"Need time to process, boss."

#

Nathaniel was about to pronounce the stew edible when Temmerin came out of the other room, eyes wide.  "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"I..."  Temmerin swallowed.  "If the memories are correct then..."  He closed his eyes, then reopened them.  "They sealed the gates because it was here."

Jerath stood.  "Wardens, we've got a job to do."

#

"Thoughts?"

Carver frowned.  "I can't call it a weakling, Commander.  But it had nothing on Corypheus."

Jerath examined the corpse.  "It looks rather like the Architect."

"Not a comforting observation."  Nathaniel sighed.  "But I think your theory regarding him is correct."

"Is it dead?" Temmerin asked.

"Looks that way.  Injuries?"

"Busted ribs," Carver replied.

"That lightning spell did me no favors."  Nathaniel winced as he moved.  "Though, frankly, it probably should have killed me outright."  He shook his head.  "I could get used to this resistance thing."

Jerath smiled.  "Just don't test the limits.  Rather not find out the hard way that it doesn't work on ice spells or something."  He glanced at Carver.  "Good on the mana drain."

"Thank you, ser."

Temmerin stepped out of where he'd been sheltering.  "Did we get what we came here for, ser?"

"More than."  Jerath rose.  "Strip what we need.  Remember, we won't get a second chance here.  Once the dwarves start sending expeditions, we won't be able to come back."

"What now?"  Nathaniel asked.

"Now?"  Jerath shrugged.  "We follow up on the information we learned here, and hope Morrigan or Loghain can fill in gaps.  And bring that weird silverite."  He glanced at the others.  "Shortcut or long way home?"

"Long way."  The answer from the others was almost simultaneous.

#

Jerath bit back a yelp when Dagna's foot connected with his shin.  The little dwarven woman let out a rather impressive string of curses, and then threw her arms around his waist.  He heard her let out a sob as she clung to him.  "You're alive."

"Yes."  He tried to extract himself from the hug, and she just tightened her arms.  He sighed, and waited until she was done.

"You're alive."  She stepped back, and then aimed another kick at him.  This one he managed to dodge.  "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"I know."  He sighed.  "And they need to keep thinking that." 

"Then..."  She shook her head.  "Why are you here?"

"Because I need your help."  He nodded.  "You are absolutely brilliant, and…"  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "You're someone I know I can trust."

A wide smile came to Dagna's face.  She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and nodded to him.  "Alright.  Let's get to work."

#

Temmerin coughed, and tasted blood in his mouth.  He could feel the taint creeping in his blood.  If he didn't get out of here soon, the others wouldn't have a chance to find him.  He took a few more steps, and staggered.

Something touched his shoulder, more sensation than contact.  He blinked, and stared at what appeared to be a copy of the Warden-Commander, carved out of what looked to be dark green stone.  The eyes were emerald fire.  And realization came.  "You're the spirit."

"Yes."  The voice was a deeper version of the commander's, one with a curious echo to it.  "Come, it is not much further."

"Can't."  Temmerin swallowed and then coughed up more blood.  "It's in my blood.  Get back to the others, tell them..."

"They know.  They are coming, but the area is collapsing.  You need to keep moving."  The spirit beckoned Temmerin to follow.  "I can guide you."

He stumbled forward a few more steps, and then nearly fell again.  "Stone.  I can't..."

"Temmerin..."  The spirit shook its head.  "I cannot carry you."

"I..."  He nodded.  "Go.  No need for both of us to..."

"I will not leave you."  The spirit's eyes blazed.

"I..."  Temmerin coughed again.  "I need help."

"I..."  The spirit tilted its head.  "Temmerin."

"I need help."  Temmerin nodded.  "I'm not going to make it, not this way.  Just until we get to the others.  You can do that, right?  It won't hurt you?"

"I..."  The spirit frowned.  "I do not know."  It nodded.  "And I will not leave you."  It touched his shoulder again.

He felt something flow, energizing him.  The shape in front of him vanished, and a moment later so did the pain.  It felt as if a healing spell had been cast on him.  Go.  The voice was in his head now.

Temmerin got back to his feet, and started moving.

#

"Are you feeling alright?"  Jerath sat down next to him.

"He wasn't hurt, was he?"  Temmerin raised an eyebrow.  "I didn't hurt him?"

"He's fine."  Jerath nodded.  "If anything, he's stronger now."

"He got a name?"

"No, actually."  Jerath frowned.  "I've always just thought of him as the other."

"Yeah.  Like another you, only he's..."  Temmerin shrugged.  "Another you, watching out for us.  Keeping a vigil."

"Vigilance."  They looked up to see the spirit take shape.  "Yes."

#

Nathaniel tried not to laugh as Dagna attempted to put Vigilance onto a scale.  The spirit was staring at her with a slightly bemused expression.  Dagna tapped the scale.  "Okay, we've killed demons, and they've left behind residue, so clearly you are made of something."  She tapped the scale again.  "That shade left behind 9.7 ounces of material.  So logically, you should weigh something."

"I can, if you wish?"  Vigilance looked down at her.

"No, that's..."  She blinked up at him.  "Can you?"

The scale abruptly shifted.  She stared at it.  "That shouldn't work.  You shouldn't able to not weigh and then weigh are you summoning material from the..."  She started doing the rapid fire talking thing.  After almost a full minute of such, she held up a small knife, and turned towards Vigilance.  "Can I take a sample?"

Vigilance blinked at her, and then turned towards where Temmerin was sitting.  "Temmerin?"

"That's actually a really good question.  I mean, is she physically able to take a sample of you, or would it poof into..."  Vigilance abruptly vanished, stepping back into the Fade.  "That..."  Temmerin turned towards Dagna.  "I think that was a no."

"But he possessed you."  Dagna pointed the dagger at him.  "Can I take a --"

"No."


	3. Kirkwall

Morrigan smiled as she watched her son and husband.  Jerath moved through the sword form.  Kieran followed, his movements steadier than she would have expected for his age.  After another repeat of the form, they started to spar.  As usual, the match didn't last long before Kieran dissolved into fits of laughter as his father continually missed him by a foot or more with each swing while admonishing Kieran to stay still.

Jerath carried him over to where she was standing.  He kissed one of her cheeks, and Kieran leaned forward to kiss the other.  Her laughter was warm as she led her family in to dinner.

#

Carver smiled as his senses pinged, then stepped out from his hiding place.  Loghain nodded and headed in his direction.  "Junior."

"General."  He glanced over his shoulder.  "No spawn.  Just a few risen corpses.  Took care of it."  He raised an eyebrow.  "You seem less grumpy than usual."

"I am."  Loghain shrugged.

"Some of the Orlesians turning out to be tolerable company?"  Carver fell into step beside him as they headed to their actual destination.

"One or two."  Loghain shrugged. 

"And I hear Sigrun paid you a visit."  Carver smiled innocently.

"I do have some news from the Vigil, yes."  Loghain nodded.

"Right.  Because the two of you just talked."  Carver chuckled.

Loghain sighed.  "It is..."  He frowned.  "It is more difficult, keeping the secret from her than it is from the others.  She..."  He shook his head.  "He meant a lot to her."

"Yeah."  Carver sighed.  "Yeah.  But..."

"No."  Loghain shrugged.  "His reasons for leaving her out are sound.  The Vigil is her home."

"But unlike the others, she's your friend."  Carver nodded.  "No, I get it."

#

Dagna hesitated, and then tentatively spoke aloud.  "I promise not to try to take any samples.  I just want to ask you some questions."

A few moments later, the spirit pushed through, appearing in front of her.  "Very well."  Vigilance nodded to her.

"I..."  She took a deep breath, and then giggled.  "I'm just not sure where to start.  What..."  She looked up at him.  "What is the Fade like?"

#

Loghain followed Jerath out of the mirror.  The ruins that served as their base appeared more comfortable than they had on the last visit.  He paused as they walked past one of the rooms, and looked inside.  Dagna sat across the table from a figure carved out of Fade-stuff. She was sketching what appeared to be an intricate diagram while throwing rapid fire questions at the being.  Loghain turned, and raised an eyebrow at Jerath.

"I tried to ask."  Jerath shrugged.  "As near as I can tell, she's trying to figure out how spirits are born."

"I..."  Loghain glanced at the room again before he fell into step with Jerath once more.  "Admit to some slight concern as to what may happen if she finds an answer."

Jerath stopped short.  "Well."  He shook his head.  "Thanks.  I needed a new flavor of nightmare."

#

"A focus for the Old Gods?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"What information I could find was limited."  Loghain shook his head.  "I believe it was used to determine their locations.  However, as we do know the Wardens actually know the locations..."

"Then at the very least, we should recover it before someone else does."  Jerath nodded.

#

"The Fade," Dagna said triumphantly.

Jerath blinked.  "Dagna, remember what I said about not being able to read your mind."

"Oh, right.  I figured out that silverite you brought me."  She continued talking, chattering about harmonic structures and inter-transiency and many other words he was convinced she made up on the spot. 

"Alright, slow down."  He tilted his head at her.  "You are trying to tell me that the silverite absorbed energy from a weakness in the veil?"

"Yes," she said.  "Like your dragonbone blade."  She gestured.  "Carver, come here."

Carver walked over cautiously, and Dagna offered him a greatsword.  He took it gingerly, and she gestured at where she'd set up a combat dummy.  "Go, try it out."

"The last time I did this, my hand was numb for three hours."  Carver held the sword carefully.

"That was his sword.  This one's yours."  She bounced eagerly.  "Go on, give it a try."

He swung it experimentally a few times.  On the fifth swing, there was a blast of lightning that arced to the other two dummies, blasting the stuffing out of one.  Dagna clapped gleefully.  "Ah, so that's what it does!"

"You..."  Jerath looked down at her.  "Didn't know what it would do?"

"Well, I was reasonably sure it wouldn't hurt him.  I insulated the grip."  Dagna gestured.  "Look at the sheen on his armor now.  The other effect seems to be to provide a limited sort of barrier.  Not quite as good as having a mage shield you, mind, but should take some of the sting out of a hit."

Carver turned the blade around in his hands.  "I like it."

Jerath shook his head.  "How are you coming with the memories?"

"A lot of it's useless," Dagna said.  "Genealogies, stuff that barely mattered when they recorded it.  I did find some interesting bits.  Used a little in making that sword.  Working on a shield next.  I'm going to need dragonblood."

"We'll get right on that."

"Not dragonling blood, either.  High dragon.  And a revenant heart.  Silverite takes well to enchantments that hurt darkspawn, and I can use the dragon-blood to make it more effective against demons. Should work well with Carver's templar abilities."  She snatched the blade back from Carver and put it onto the workbench before fiddling with it some more.

"Make a list, we'll see what we can find."

"Anything else fade-touched."

#

"So they took this focus to Kirkwall?"

"If this information regarding this 'Band of Three' is accurate," Morrigan looked over the map.  "Then yes.  Kirkwall was the site of a great blood magic ritual.  It may actually be the original site of the attempt to breech the fade, though I have my doubts.  'Twould make sense that the focus is there."

Jerath nodded slowly.  "It wasn't the original site.  But they did attempt to deliberately thin the veil.  Look at the old map."

"Tevinter glyphs in the streets."  Nathaniel shook his head.  "So, how do we find this focus?"

"Get close enough, it should call."  Jerath shook his head.  "The focus was tied to the 'Forgotten One'.  The eighth old god."

"That's... far more disturbing an answer than I was hoping for," Carver said.

"Well, then you really aren't going to like the next part."  Jerath shook his head.  "The Messenger is coming along on this run.  Dagna made some wards that should contain the corruption, keep him safe."

"Where is he now?"

"Loghain is getting him.  We'll pick them both up and be on our way.  Going to have to be the shortcut, this time.  We dare not let the focus be uncontained for long."

Carver smiled.  "The general is coming along?  Should be fun."

#

"We'll need to get in and out quickly, without being seen."  Temmerin looked over the map.  "And this can't be accurate."

"It was accurate," Nathaniel said.  "Seven hundred years ago."

"So we are going hunting for twelve-thousand-year old secret caches using a seven hundred year old map made by someone who had no clue the caches existed?"  Loghain shook his head.

"This is being hopeless," the Messenger added.  "And it is not being good to take me into a city."

"We need you.  If this information is correct, you may be the only one that can get close enough.  Dagna's wards should keep you safe and people safe from you.  Keep your helmet down.  You too, Loghain.  Kirkwall has plenty of Fereldans, but to the best of my knowledge, only one Warden."  Jerath glanced at them.  "And Anders senses were dismal at best.  We should sense him long before he senses any of us."

"Get in, get the cache, get back through the thingy before it shuts on us."  Carver sighed.  "That does not leave us a lot of contingency time."  He shook his head.  "What if we run into my brother?"

Nathaniel smirked.  "It's a big city.  What are the odds?"

#

"An ancient Tevinter hideout, underneath Kirkwall."  Carver shook his head.  "Why am I not surprised?"

Nathaniel disarmed the traps, while Jerath went to work on the wards.  They moved forward, keeping their eyes open.  Thus far, they'd been attacked by demons three times.  Jerath considered that a good sign.  If what they were looking for had been taken, the wards and demons likely wouldn't still be around.

He nodded at Carver, and the two men took up positions next to the barrier.  They concentrated, focusing their templar abilities to bring it down.  The Messenger moved quickly, leaping inside.  As Morrigan had suggested, the sentinels ignored the darkspawn.  They were only to attack the living.  He grabbed the relic, and returned.  Carver and Jerath let the barrier spring back up.

#

They came up from the tunnels.  Nathaniel blinked.  "I'm pretty sure Kirkwall wasn't on fire when we went down there."

"Sod it," Temmerin muttered. 

"Move," Jerath ordered. 

They hadn't gone far when the horned giants attacked.  Carver suddenly blinked, and pointed.  "Aveline."

Nathaniel turned, and put an arrow in the eye of the Qunari threatening the woman.  He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that both the Messenger and Loghain were hidden by their helms.  At least he didn't sense Anders.  Between their party and the group that included this 'Aveline', they made short work of the Qunari.

#

Carver glanced at his brother.  It was, after all, why he was wearing Warden armor.  An invasion and a city on fire?  "Somehow, I knew it would be you." 

"Carver," Gabriel said. 

"Hello, big brother.  Fancy meeting you here."  Carver shrugged, then glanced at the other wardens.  Gabriel had never met Loghain, or Jerath.  Aveline, however, had possibly encountered both, and would almost certainly recognize Loghain.  Which would be bad for multiple reasons.  He strode over, trying to keep them focused on him. 

Nathaniel retrieved his arrows.  "This attack was... most unexpected."

Carver sighed.  He wanted to help, but if they delayed any longer, the way back would be closed.  With the thing unwarded... they needed to get it to Morrigan as swiftly as possible. "Nathaniel, we need to move.  We've already delayed too long."

"Very true.  I cannot believe the Qunari would dare such an attack.  This will lead to war with the Free Marches for certain."  Nathaniel glanced at the others, who were staring, and spread his hands.  "I fear pressing matters take us elsewhere, but we can spread word to the other free cities.  Perhaps they will bring aid."

"There's something more important than an invasion?"  His brother's face held a look of disbelief.

"We can't talk about it," Carver said.  Morrigan knew what she was getting into, and had Jerath.  His brother would be in far greater danger.  It wasn't a risk he was willing to take, even if he did know Gabriel would have been willing.

Nathaniel nodded.  "The Qunari are of far greater concern to you, I am certain, but we must return to our mission."

"Goodbye, big brother.  Take care of yourself."  He hated this.  His brother was going into a war, and he was just walking away.  Still, he knew Gabriel.  And Aveline.  He'd bet on them.

"Maker watch over you, my friend," Nathaniel said.

#

Morrigan finished the wards, sealing the focus away.  She turned and crossed the room to where Jerath stood.  "I am not certain what the original purpose of that item was, but tis elven."  She folded her arms.  "It does not amplify power, not like some of the other foci I have read about.  Tis..."  She shook her head.  "More like a staff, designed to direct specific energies.  To what purpose, I cannot say."

"It's a key."  Jerath frowned.

"A key?"  Morrigan raised an eyebrow.  "How come you by this notion?"

"I don't know.  And I'm not sure what it is a key to."  Jerath rubbed the back of his neck.  "One of those memories I shouldn't have.  But it's a key.  And I'm relieved its safely under our control."

She caressed the side of his cheek as she gave him a worried look.  He answered her with a reassuring smile, and she kissed him.  "I could see if I can get more information from you?"  Her eyes danced.

"Oh?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "Do you have something in mind?"

Her laughter was low.  "Come to bed.  And I'll show you."

"Well..."  He let her lead him towards their room.  "Now I'm scared."


	4. Mark of the Assassin

Carver smiled when he saw Loghain.  "You found us something?"

"I found something that may be able to find something.  An abandoned Warden outpost from the fourth blight."

Jerath raised an eyebrow.  "That's a little recent."

"True, but hear me out."  Loghain laid out a map.  "It was commanded by none other than the Warden mage Isseya, sister of Garahel.  She created an underground lake."

"Impressive," Nathaniel commented.

"And there are two other things true about this place.  Considerable Warden lore dealing with magic was relocated here to keep it safe as other outposts were lost."  Loghain gestured at the map.  "And it appears that the sickness that ultimately killed off the griffins may have originated at this location."

"You think it might have been contamination from something magister related?"

"I think it is a possibility we cannot discount."  Loghain looked up.  "Blood magic was used to hold Corypheus.  At this point in the Fourth Blight, there were a number of rumors that Isseya and no few others among the warden mages and their adherents were blood mages."

"How do we get in?"  Nathaniel asked.

"Duke Prosper is holding a wyvern hunt."  Loghain shrugged.  "I suggest you go in the front door."

Carver grinned.  "Always wanted to hunt one of those."

"What?"  Temmerin elbowed him.  "High dragons and ogre alphas aren't good enough for you anymore?"

Jerath shook his head.  "Duke Prosper will know you on sight, Loghain, and likely pay attention to a dwarven guest.  You, Nathaniel, and Temmerin stay on the outskirts.  Carver and I will go in."

"Like you won't be noticed," Temmerin muttered.

"Ah, but I'm not going in as a Warden," Jerath said.  "It's Orlais.  They won't look once at an elf in servant clothing."

"An Orlesian party..."  Carver let out a long suffering sigh.

"I'd say it beats busting up another darkspawn warren..."  Nathaniel shook his head.  "But that really isn't true, is it?"

#

"We have a problem," Carver whispered.

"I noticed."  Jerath narrowed his eyes at the incoming group.  "What is your brother doing here?"

"Heralding an oncoming storm?"  Carver shook his head.  "What now?"

"Anders will definitely recognize me."  Jerath considered a moment.  "Go visit with your brother.  If nothing else, I'm sure whatever he's doing here will make a great distraction.  Help him if he needs it."

"Yes, Commander."  Carver waited for the other man to vanish, then started walking towards where his brother was talking with Duke Prosper.

#

Anders approached him as soon as they were out of earshot of the other guests.  "Carver, I ran into Leliana, and she said that the Commander..."

Carver sighed, and nodded.  "He left for Denerim the same time Stroud and I left for the Free Marches.  There had been...riots, and an incident in the alienage.  He was supposed to take ship back to Amaranthine the next day, but instead his cousin delivered the Commander's helmet to the Vigil with a note saying that Saitada was to be the Warden Commander."

"He didn't say where he was going?"

"No."  Carver looked down, then looked back to Anders.  "The incident that caused the rioting in the alienage was the murder of the elvish bann."

"Wasn't the Elvish bann..."

"His father, yes."

"I would ask if you thought that was why he left but..." Anders shook his head.  "If you told me he pulled Fort Drakon down with his bare hands in response, that, I'd believe.  But not simply leaving."

"Warden-Commander Saitada was already on her way to Amaranthine due to receiving a request for her presence from Commander Jerath.  Clearly, he expected to be leaving.  She arrived only two days after he'd vanished, shocked to find him gone."

Isabela spoke up from where she'd been shamelessly eavesdropping.  "I met him once.  He beat me at cards.  I was cheating heavily, but he beat me anyway."  She shook her head.  "Never saw it coming."

Anders frowned, then looked back at Carver.  "You don't suppose that... the commander... well he did survive killing an archdemon, perhaps the Calling came sooner for him than normal, and he simply did not want to make a fuss?"

"Warden-Commander Saitada had the same theory.  Still... no one in Orzammar ever saw him arrive."

#

Nathaniel snickered.  "Let me get this straight..."  He glanced at Carver.  "Our distraction for robbing Chateau Haine is... your brother is here to rob Chateau Haine."

"Yes."

"We have had worse plans," Jerath said.

"True."  Nathaniel glanced at Carver.  "How big a distraction do you think your brother is going to provide?"

"Well, he did put down a Qunari invasion more or less single-handedly."

"And he's an Amell mage."  Jerath shrugged.  "Never a good idea to get in the way of one of those."  He glanced at Carver.  "Stick with your brother.  If we end up getting him in more trouble than he can handle, give a shout."

"Yes, Commander."

#

"An Avvar altar, dedicated to the Lady of the Skies?"

Jerath shrugged.  "We can't get in yet.  Might as well check it out."

#

"Nothing like a battle with demons to get the blood pumping," Nathaniel said.  He downed an elfroot potion.

Loghain shook his head.  "Anything useful?"

"A ceremonial knife of some kind, and a book.  Perhaps Morrigan can make use of them," Jerath said.  "Let's get out of here before anyone sees us."

Nathaniel pointed.  "Looks like the party is ending.  Shall we head in?"

"Let's move."

#

Carver found him, and gestured urgently.  Jerath moved towards him, keeping his face turned away from the young Dalish woman that was accompanying Carver.  She appeared engrossed in the plants winding up the fence.  "Leliana and Arl Teagan are both in attendance."

"Brehan?"

"If he's here, I didn't see him, but..."

"If he's here, we are already screwed," Jerath said.  "Teagan, Leliana, your brother.  Is the First Warden also in attendance?  Flemeth?"

"The latter wouldn't really surprise me all that much."

"Me either," Jerath said.  "Keep your head down.  If you run into Brehan...  point out your brother is also here, then make your escape as soon as you can.  We'll meet you back at the port."

"Yes ser."

"Who is your friend?"

"Um... Merrill."

"Try to have fun."

Carver laughed softly.  "Will do."

#

Nathaniel blinked.  He could see the Champion and the elven woman skulking about.  The guard below him caught sight of them as well, and started to stand.  Nathaniel shrugged, picked up a small statue, and dropped it onto the guard's head before ducking back into the shadows.  Amateurs.

#

Carver sensed two wardens, and headed in the other direction.  "Okay, we're lost together. Both of us, not that we're 'together' together."  He'd helped kill two of the original magisters, fought a high dragon, and walked through lands that didn't technically exist.  How did one elven mage get him so twisted up?

"If we have to be lost somewhere, at least it's a nice hallway!"  Merrill gestured.  "Very well built, not at all likely to collapse."

"Right, well, back to rescuing..."  He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.  "Wait. You're doing that on purpose."

She giggled before running on.  He shook his head, smiled, and followed.

#

Jerath picked up a tray, and walked into the chateau with the rest of the servants while Leliana was distracted.  Once inside, he simply walked through as if he had a perfect right to be there.  Nobody even looked at him twice.  He could sense Nathaniel moving around on the floor above them. 

He opened a window, and waited while Loghain and Temmerin entered.  "If your information is right, there should be an entrance down in the vaults."

Loghain nodded.  "This is really not how I pictured invading Orlais."

#

Nathaniel tilted his head, and glanced down.  "Anders has been wandering the sublevel for the past half hour, going in circles."

Jerath blinked.  "Is he lost?"

"Or insane."  Nathaniel shrugged.  "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh for..."  Jerath shook his head.  "Let's find this cache and get out of here."

"I don't know.  We could stay here and watch the mages try to be sneaky."  Nathaniel shook his head.  "It's surprisingly entertaining."  He started moving, then stopped.  "The floor is trapped."

"Can you get it?"

"I can, but it will take me a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes."

Nathaniel considered.  "There is probably a switch or something that shuts them off.  But it would likely be on the..."  He pointed.  "There."

"That's less than helpful," Temmerin said.  "How are we supposed to get to it?"

Nathaniel and Loghain both turned to look at Jerath.  He sighed.  "You know in some countries, elf-tossing is illegal."

"And in others, it's a national sport."  Loghain shook his head.  "This is Orlais."

#

"A problem."

"Oh.  Lovely.  Haven't had one of those in five whole minutes."  Jerath glanced at Temmerin.  "What now?"

"I found the cache."

"That seems like the opposite of a problem."  Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at the dwarf.

"It's in there."  Temmerin pointed at the lake.

"Ah.  That would be a problem then."

"It's only about two feet down, but it's a good thirty feet into the rock and behind a barrier door.  Even if we could hold our breath long enough to get the door open..."

"The water would destroy what we came for as soon as we opened the door."

"It's not really a problem," Loghain said.

"How is that not a problem?" Temmerin asked.

"Well, I suppose if you have an issue with getting a lot of Orlesians wet, it's a problem."

"Temmerin, find me a good spot to blow a hole in a mountain."  Jerath smiled.  "We'll send the Duke a letter of apology later."

#

"What was that?"  Merrill asked, glancing around after the castle rumbled.

If he had to guess, he'd say one of Dworkin's toys.  Carver shook his head.  "Probably nothing."  He gestured for them to keep moving.

A door led them to a pleasant garden.  Merrill picked a flower and tucked it behind her ear.  "Should we head back in?"

He shook his head.  "Let's try circling around the chateau, finding our original entrance.  Maybe we can track the others."

"This is exciting, isn't it?"  She fell into step next to him.  "Do you do this often?"

"Hunt through Orlesian palaces looking for my brother?"  He laughed.  "No.  Normally we hunt through palaces looking for darkspawn."

He wasn't sure, exactly, when they'd taken each other's hands.  For a moment, he let himself forget all the real reasons he was there.  He was strolling through a garden with Merrill.

#

"Commander?" Nathaniel said.  He pointed.

Loghain swore quietly.  "What are they doing here?"

Jerath sighed as he observed Carver's brother and several others, including Anders, entering the deeps.  "Blocking our escape."

"Wait for them to pass?"  Temmerin suggested.  Soldiers began to head after the Champion.  "Or not."

"Well, there is a nice hole in the mountain.  Can you swim?"

"We had a plan when we came in here," Nathaniel said.  "I distinctly remember us having a plan."

#

"Are those Qunari?"  Loghain asked.

Temmerin nodded.  "At least now there is a cover story for 'why part of the mountain exploded'."

Nathaniel shook his head.  "You know, I always thought Carver was exaggerating when he talked about his brother."

"Only because you never knew Lenore," Jerath said.

"She couldn't have been that bad."

"In the time I knew her, she accidentally summoned five demons, nine revenants, and a high dragon."  He considered a moment.  "Some of the revenants might have been on purpose."

"How does one summon a high dragon?" Temmerin asked.

"A gong on a mountainside.  Let's get moving."

#

"Are you coming back to Kirkwall?"  Merrill asked hopefully.

Carver sighed, and shook his head.  "I can't.  I'd like to, but...  I'm a Warden now."

"But you'll visit, right?"  She laid a hand on his arm.

She was beautiful.  He could spend a lifetime lost in her eyes.  It had been fun, fighting alongside his brother.  Fighting alongside Merrill.  But after the last couple years, his brother's battles just seemed... small.  He ran his fingers through Merrill's hair.  She put a hand around the back of his neck, then rose up on her toes to kiss him.

Time went away.

#

"That's... a lot of Qunari, actually."  Nathaniel touched his bow.

"Technically, I think they are Tal-Vashoth," Temmerin said.

Loghain shook his head.  "Whatever they are, if they make it up the hill, Carver and his brother are going to be in a lot of trouble."

Jerath drew his weapons.  "Let's give them a hand, shall we?"

#

Merrill led him a bit away from the others.  When they were alone, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.  She was light in his arms.  "Stay?" She whispered into his ear.  "Just for a little while?"

"I can't," Carver said.  Letting her go felt like cutting his arms off.  "You don't know how much I wish I could."

Her eyes watered.  "Duty calls?"

He ran his fingers down the side of her face.  "If it were anything less than the world at stake."

She giggled.

#

Jerath was soaking wet.  Carver blinked.  "Ser?"

"Carver..."  Jerath just shook his head.  "Don't ask."

"We should get going, ser."  Carver glanced back over his shoulder.  "The world is in danger."

Jerath laughed softly, and shook his head.  "The world is always in danger.  It will keep a few more hours."

"Ser?"

"Go.  Remember why it's worth saving."

Carver's face broke into a smile.  "Yes, ser."

#

He found her only a few feet from where he'd left her, sniffing at the blossom on a tree.  "Merrill."

She turned back to him, and her face lit up.  "Carver."

#

He saw the elven woman leave the Champion and head off on her own.  Quietly, he followed.  When she moved through the crowd, he took the opportunity to brush past her.

#

"Did we retrieve anything useful?"

"A chest marked with a seal saying it's for the Warden-Commander's eyes only."  Loghain glanced at Jerath.

Jerath nodded, and unrolled the map.  It was clearly a few hundred years old, but the markings on it were distinct enough.  "If this information is correct, one of the apprentices to the original magisters was one of the forces behind the origin of the first Grey Wardens.  She joined forces with a scholar to develop the Joining."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow.  "Interesting."

"And the information she brought to the Wardens included this."  He gestured at the map.  "The original magisters had uncovered the locations of all the old gods."

She shook her head.  "We knew the Grey Wardens know the locations.  You got that much from the archi..."  She took a second look at the map.  "This is different."

"It is.  Lusacan in the Western Approach, Razikale under Lake Calenhad, and this symbol..."

"Directly beneath Weisshaupt."  Morrigan stared at the map.

Loghain shook his head.  "So is Weisshaupt compromised by a magister, an archdemon, or something else?"

"I don't know."

"Anything else?"  Morrigan asked.

Jerath set another scroll on the table.  "A list of all Qunari agents in Thedas."

Carver blinked.  "How did you get that?  I thought Tallis took it."

"Remind me to teach you how to pick a pocket.  It's a useful skill."


	5. Goddamn it, Anders

Dagna let out a breath, watching the colors dance in her head.  The memories flowed through her.  And then Vigilance stepped away again.  She could still feel him though.  A warm, protective presence just a thought away.  She stood there a moment, lost in the sensation.  Then she turned to where he stood.  "Thank you."  Impulsively, she hugged the spirit.

He reacted much the same way the Warden-Commander did.  Immediate attempt at retreat, and then resigned acceptance.  "Your curiosity has been sated, then?"

"No."  She giggled.  "It's been whetted."  She let him go.  "But I won't ask you to do that again.  I know you don't like doing it."

"It is not..."  Vigilance shook his head.  "Dislike is the wrong word.  Echos of yourselves are left upon me.  I am a different me than I was when this began."

"The Commander says you are stronger."  Dagna raised an eyebrow at him.  "How does that work?"

"I am more, because you are more."  Vigilance shrugged, the gesture mirroring the Warden-Commander's habitual tendency.  "You hold the vigil, and I am Vigilance."

"Because you're purpose, and the more dedicated we are to the purpose, the stronger you get."  Dagna nodded. 

"I reflect your natures."

"Is that why you don't like Orlesians?"

It was funny, almost, listening to the Warden-Commander's voice do an almost perfect imitation of Loghain's.  "They talk entirely too much for people who say nothing."

She couldn't quite suppress a giggle, and then she tilted her head up at him.  "So you're sarcastic, fatalistic, overprotective, ready for a good fight, don't like Orlesians or ceremonies, and you hate darkspawn."  She giggled.  "You are definitely the spirit of the Wardens."

#

"Let me get this straight."  Loghain raised an eyebrow at the Antivan nobleman.  "You're going to go talk to the Prince, and tell him you are being blackmailed.  On an accusation of being a Qunari spy.  By Loghain Mac Tir."

"I... er..." The man swallowed.  "Well, when you put it that way..."  He sighed.  "I will have the materials ready by the end of the week."

Loghain nodded, then walked out of the room.

"You are having entirely too much fun," Carver said, falling into step beside him.

"I spend most of my time battling cobwebs and dust mites in the dankest portion of a library."  Loghain shook his head.  "Shaking down the occasional Antivan breaks up the monotony."

"When do you have to be back?"

"Whenever I'm done with my inspection of the southern caches."  Loghain twitched a shoulder.  "But since you and Nathaniel cleaned all of them out last year, I have some time to spare."  He glanced at the younger man.  "How is your training coming?"

"I took down the Commander."  Carver smiled proudly.  "Well, one out of six matches, anyway."  He glanced back over his shoulder.  "What would you do if he actually did report you to Clarel?"

"Inquire how, precisely, I managed to get from Mont-de-Glace to Ayesleigh in a day."  He shook his head.  "At this rate, we'll have the entire Ben-Hassrath mapped out in a few months."

#

Nathaniel stood behind Kieran, helping the boy properly position the bow.  "Now, aim with your strong eye, and line up the shot.  Gentle release, just let your fingers brush back, like you were combing hair away from your cheek."

The boy did as he was told, then smiled as the arrow hit just outside the bullseye.  "Like that, Uncle Nathaniel?"

"Exactly like that.  Keep practicing, and pretty soon you'll be shooting down wyverns."  He left the lad to practice when he saw Jerath enter the garden.  He walked over.  "Trouble?"

"Another dead end."  Jerath marked the map.  "If there is anything in Garithal Thaig, we'd need to spend the next ten years digging it out.  I've set a spirit to keep an eye, just in case, but I think we can cross it off the list."

"The list is getting rather short."  Nathaniel sighed.  "We might be going after this the wrong way."

"Oh?"

"Thus far we've been going on Warden information.  Granted, it's what we have access too, but it only goes back to the First Blight.  The old gods were already sleeping then."  He glanced down at the map.  "Do you remember how Carver told us he contracted the Blight?"

"A dwarven thaig that predated paragons."  Jerath nodded slowly.  "I'll retrieve him from Antiva, and we'll see if he can find it again."

#

"As much as I'd like to join you, I should be returning to Orlais."  Loghain sighed.  He glanced at Nathaniel.  "According to Sigrun, Saitada is very angry you haven't been returning her missives."

"I haven't ignored all her missives," Nathaniel said.  "Just the ones requesting I return to the Vigil." 

Jerath sighed.  "We may have to come up with a reason for her to leave you be in the marches.  Maybe arrange a sighting of talking darkspawn?"

"The Messenger would likely be amiable to giving us a hand there."

"Have him be encountered by Qunari."  Loghain gestured at the map.  "Still some in the area.  They'll report to the new Arishok, and he'll contact Saitada for information.  She won't question it from him."

"Good idea."  Jerath glanced up.  "I'll walk you back to Orlais.  Carver, go over the maps with Nathaniel, see if you can't retrace the route."

"On it."

#

"Explosives are good for demolitions and excavations, but not for transporting."  Jerath sighed.  "Much as I dislike the idea, we need a few more people."

Nathaniel shrugged.  "I can hire Ser Fenley again.  His people are competent, but he's a known liar.  Even if he claims to have worked with us, no one will actually believe him."

"Do it."

#

"What the hell kind of lyrium is that?"  Briton, the apostate that served in Ser Fenley's company, reached out.

Jerath grabbed his hand.  "The kind you shouldn't touch."  He shook his head.  "Like all other kinds of lyrium."

"Oh.  Right."

Temmerin got out his equipment, and carefully took a sample to take back to Dagna.  Jerath considered telling him to leave it.  Something about the stuff was tickling the parts of his memory that weren't wholly his.  "Let's get what we came for, and not linger."

#

"Temmerin?"

"The memories here..."  Temmerin shook his head.  "They're wrong, Commander."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they are all jumbled and twisted up, like the rantings of madmen.  Half of them are glowing red."  He frowned.  "I'm not touching that red stuff."

"Good.  Don't."  Jerath narrowed his eyes.  He could hear something whispering.  He let his mind drift, seeking among the memories that weren't his.  A moment later, he was certain.  "Blow it."

"Ser?"

"The whole chamber.  We can't use it, and what's here shouldn't fall into the wrong hands.  Blow it."

"Aye, Commander."

#

"Didn't the Architect say the area was clear of darkspawn?"  Carver cut down an emissary.

"He said to the best of his knowledge, the area was clear of darkspawn, but his people hadn't been through the area in a couple months."  Jerath sighed.  "The situation apparently changed."  He looked around, then half closed his eyes.  "Nathaniel is back by that cave in, but he's alive.  Temmerin is by the golems."

"Last I saw Ser Fenley, he and his men were running for it."

"Idiots."

"Agreed."

#

Nathaniel put an arrow in the genlock alpha's eye.  He sensed a warden approaching, and turned, expecting to see Carver.  Instead, he saw Carver's brother.  "Nathaniel Howe?"  The man asked.

He nodded.  "You're the Champion of Kirkwall, aren't you?  And..."  His gaze went to the others, and he found the man who was pinging his senses.  "Anders."

Anders actually had the nerve to give him a friendly smile.  "Making friends as always, I see."

He'd considered Justice a good friend.  And Anders had...  He smiled back.  "There's no escaping you, it seems."

"I'm special that way."

"That's one way to put it."  He moved to retrieve his arrows, mostly so he didn't have to look at the other man.  The Champion asked him questions, and he answered carefully, lying where he had to, but not enough that Anders would call him out.  He could still sense a large number of darkspawn.  To many to risk sending help away.  When the Champion suggested they leave, he shook his head.  "I cannot leave now.  When we were attacked, I was separated from the rest of my expedition.  Some of them may yet live.  We must go deeper into the tunnels to rescue them."

"Who else could be alive?"  the Champion asked.

"Your brother, for starters.  I know he survived the initial ambush, as did the dwarf."  He didn't mention the other warden with them.  Ser Fenley and his men weren't equipped for fighting that many darkspawn.  "But who still lives?  Only the Maker knows."

The Champion and his companions didn't hesitate for a moment to follow him in.

#

"You got this?"

"Ser?"

"Anders is with Nathaniel."

Carver nodded.  "I got this."

"Good man.  I'll see if I can't track Fenley and his buffoons."  Jerath headed off into the tunnels.

#

He found Temmerin at the fallback point.  "Fenley and his men ran smack into a darkspawn trap."

"No survivors?"

"All dead by the time I reached them."  Jerath kicked a rock.  "How many times did I tell him to stay within sight of a Warden?"

"Seventy-three, by my count."  Temmerin shrugged.  "Wasted trip."

"I disagree."

"Ser?"

"We destroyed the memories.  That alone was worth the trip."  He shook his head.  "Though I'm not sure I could tell you why."

The dwarf nodded.  "Something is stirring in the deep."

"One way to put it, I suppose."  He shook his head.  "Nathaniel and the others are on their way here.  I'll go on ahead, open the door."

"Yes, Commander."

#

"Temmerin."

"Anders."

"Dworkin finally had to make a run for it?"

He nodded.  "Qunari sent assassins after him.  Full on death squad.  I guess they didn't like the competition.  Or maybe they were jealous."

"Did he ever get those rune-based fuses to work?"

"Oh, yeah.  Got a nice boom to those."  Temmerin shrugged.  "That's right, you were the one made the runes for him to play with.  Almost lost two apprentices the first time he tried those out."

"I'd love to see how he worked out the storage issue?"

"You mean with them sweating?"  Temmerin nodded.  "Yeah, that actually did cost him an apprentice."  He fumbled through his pack, and handed Anders some parchment.  "See for yourself.  He adjusted the mix so the ingredients didn't separate."

"Clever."  Anders looked up.  "Looks like it's time to leave.  Mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead."


	6. The Last Straw

The wisp found him in the Fade, and glowed brightly.  Jerath nodded, and then moved the dream around him.  He stepped into the spirit's domain, and pulled Loghain in.  "You called?"

"I found something.  Meet me tomorrow, at the doorway by white rock."

#

Loghain was pacing impatiently when he stepped out of the gateway.  "Loghain."

"I found one."  Loghain tapped his satchel.  "Or at least, I think I have."

#

"You've got to be kidding me," Carver said.

"They built it atop the ruins of the old city.  Built the glyphs directly into the streets."  Loghain tapped one of the rolled scrolls.  "Hundreds of slaves were sacrificed every year to thin the veil."

"It's not a city, it's a sodding ritual chamber," Temmerin said.

"Kirkwall."  Jerath stared at the map.  "How did we miss that?"

Dagna spread out the map.  "Okay, if my understanding of Tevinter glyphs is correct, then my guess would be..."  She narrowed her eyes, then tapped a location on the map.  "Here."

"The Chantry?"  Carver said.  "They built a Chantry on top of a magister's cage?"

"I'm not sure cage is the right word." 

Morrigan flipped through a ledger.  "Blood mages and harrowing deaths significantly higher than anywhere else.  Twice that of the circle of Ostwick."

Carver nodded slowly.  "And my brother is right in the thick of it all."  He shook his head.  "This explains a lot."

"Twould be best to take care."  Morrigan gestured.  "You've seen what a blood mage can do with a slashed wrist.  Thousands were sacrificed every year in Kirkwall."

"Well.  Shit."  Nathaniel reached for his bow.  "What's the plan?"

"Find it.  Kill it."  Jerath glanced down at the map.  "Worst case scenario?  Ask everyone kindly to leave, then blow whatever part of the city is hiding it."

#

"Alright, if we head in through..." Carver hadn't finished the words when the Chantry suddenly emitted a brilliant light and began to collapse in on itself.  "Maker's breath."

Next to him, Jerath let out a string of curses that spanned five countries and several centuries.  He ended it with, "that dragon-souled bitch."

"Ser?"  Nathaniel turned towards him.

Jerath took a deep breath.  "Anders."

"Oh."  Nathaniel glanced back at where the chantry had stood.  "Shit."

"Carver, I'd wager your brother is going to need some help.  Get to him.  And if he has to make a run for it..."  Jerath considered a moment.  "Remind Isabela about your cousin Lenore.  Brosca can help.  I'll find you after." 

"Yes ser."  Carver headed into the city.

"Nathaniel, back him."  Jerath turned.  "Temmerin head back, tell Morrigan what happened.  We may need her to open doors."

"Yes, Ser."

"Loghain, with me."

#

His brother was, as expected, right in the thick of things.  If he'd heard correctly, the Knight-Commander had invoked the right of annulment, and Gabriel was on his way to defend the mages.  And Merrill was with him.  Carver slew a demon, then walked towards his brother.

#

A group of guards and templars were fighting a losing battle against demons.  Jerath glanced over his shoulder to make sure Loghain's helmet was secure, then adjusted his own to hide his face.  He called the fade to cloak him, and moved in, Loghain a step behind.

They slew the demons, and moved on before the guards and templars could ask questions.  Across the bay, the Gallows was lit up by spells being cast everywhere.  "Think they stand a chance?"  Loghain asked.

"Carver and Nathaniel are there and fighting."  Jerath took a breath.  "Anything on that island is contained for now.  Focus on the demons."

"Did the explosion do the trick?"

"Can't you feel it?"  Jerath asked.  "The whole city is..."  He shook his head.  "Looser.  The air isn't biting."

Loghain tilted his head to one side, then he nodded.  "So this is why you didn't recall Anders."

"If I'd known this..."  He spun, and drove his sword through a shade.  "When we are done here, there are some questions that need to be answered."

#

Loghain glanced over the Gallows.  "It's quiet."

"Head back.  Regroup with Nathaniel."  Jerath sheathed his weapons.

"Where are you going?"

"Unfinished business."

#

Carver followed his brother onto the boat.  Isabela started to walk towards Gabriel, and Carver caught her wrist.  "They are going to be hunting him."

She sighed.  "And he's fairly well known."

"Maybe Lenore knows something?  You can find her, yes?"

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea.  Yes, she'd be able to help."

He left her to set the course, then went to where Merrill was standing.  She leaned into him.  "We did the right thing, didn't we?"  she asked.

"I don't think there was a right thing back there."  He put his arms around her.  "But I know I'll be able to look at my reflection without feeling ill, and I suppose that's the best we can do."

"What happens now?"

"Dinner.  Maybe a glass of wine.  We'll take the rest as it comes."

#

The man he was looking for was walking out of the city alone.  Jerath waited until he was completely outside of the city, then intercepted his path.

"Excuse..."  Anders stared.  "Commander."  Shock filled the man's features.

"Anders."  Jerath narrowed his eyes.  "We need to have a chat."

"You're... you're alive."

"As are you.  It remains to be seen if that's going to continue."  Jerath met the man's eyes.  "Why?"

Anders blinked.  It took him a moment to process the question, and then he shook his head.  "You said it, back at the Vigil.  There is no compromise when people are dying."  Anders gestured.  "The mages have to stand now, or be killed."

"Dammit, Anders."  Jerath shook his head.  "How many died today?"

"The Chantry failed its duty."  Anders eyes began glowing.

"Justice." 

"Commander."

"Do you think what you did was right?"

"Innocents were being harmed, and mages enslaved.  Yes."

"I can prove you wrong with four words."

"Commander, I..."

"Aura joined the chantry."

The glow vanished from Anders eyes, and the man staggered.  "What?"  He shook his head.  "What did you say to him?"

"I told him the truth.  That the two of you just murdered Kristoff's wife."

"But..."  Anders turned back towards the city.

"You should have come to me, Anders."  Jerath shook his head.  "I know you were trying to help Justice.  You should have come to me."

"I... I killed them, Jerath.  Wardens.  I... I became an abomination.  You can't know..."

Jerath caught Anders shoulder, and forced the larger man to meet his eyes.  And what lay behind them.  He heard Anders gasp.  "As it happens, I do know."  He let the other man go.  "Choose."

"Commander?"

"Which shall I be today, Anders?  Justice?  Or Vengeance?"

Anders swallowed, then looked back at the city.  "I killed Aura.  Betrayed Hawke.  Betrayed you."  He sighed.  "Vengeance."

"Then follow.  We've work yet to do."

"Ser?"

"What better revenge could there be, Anders, than letting you live with yourself?"  He shook his head.  "What worse punishment exists than redemption?"  He met Anders' eyes.  "It's time for you to come home."

#

News had traveled.  They reached Ostwick only to learn the circle there was already rumbling.  Most of the group remained on the boat while Isabela led Carver and Gabriel to the chapter house.  Fenris refused to leave Gabriel's side.

A dwarf met them at the door.  "Isabela."

She gave him a relieved look.  "Brosca.  I need a favor."

Brosca started to nod, then his head came up sharply.  He narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.  "Hawke, I presume?"

Carver reminded himself that Jerath wouldn't have sent them to someone who'd turn them in.  He gave Fenris a reassuring look.

Gabriel nodded.  "Isabela says you are one of the few people she trusts."

"And Zev says you and yours helped him out of a jam.  What can I do for you?"

"It..."  Gabriel sighed, and shook his head.  "Seems we need to get out of the Free Marches."

"Fortunately, Antiva is beautiful this time of year."  Brosca stepped back to allow them inside.

#

He had to give Brosca credit.  In three days, he and Varric had completely overhauled everything Hawke.  Just a few years ago, he'd have been staggered by the amount of money that had been shifted around.

"I wish you could stay with us," Lenore said.  She ruffled Salla's hair. "It's wonderful having family around, but this is one of the first placed they'd look."

"Bet Songbird is already on his way," Brosca muttered.

"Songbird?"  Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye."  Brosca closed a ledger.  "He's a good guy, don't get me wrong, but these days he's more the Left Hand of the Divine than Warden-Constable.  He'll be apologetic about it, but he will turn ya in.  And I like you, Hawke, I really do, but I ain't gonna bash him in the head for ya."

"I wouldn't ask you to.  You've done far more than we had any right to ask."

"Keep in touch?"  Lenore asked.

"We will."

#

He'd made his farewells and was on his way to where Jerath had suggested they meet when he realized he was being followed.  He turned, and saw Merrill, staff in hand and pack slung over her shoulder.  "Merrill."

"I'm going with you."

"You..."

She shook her head.  "Don't argue."  She caught his hand.  "It won't do you any good, anyway."

"Merrill, what we are doing, it's not safe." 

"And Kirkwall was?"  She shook her head.  "I've lost too much, Carver.  What we have... I'm not losing it too.  I'm coming with you.  I can help."

He kissed her.

#

"It's alright, bringing her in?"  Carver raised an eyebrow at Jerath.

"Do you trust her?"  Jerath folded his arms.

"Yes."  Carver nodded.  "Yes, I do."

"Good enough for me."  Jerath shrugged.  "Though you might want to warn her Anders is here ahead of time.  Might be some..."  He twitched a shoulder.

"Hard feelings?"  Carver nodded.  "Yeah, I can imagine."  He took a deep breath.  "That son of a bitch ruined my brother's life."

"And he'll be spending the rest of his life making up for it."  Jerath's eyes narrowed.  "Him and Justice both."

#

Carver flinched as he heard Justice's voice take over Anders.  Maybe using his templar abilities around the mage hadn't been the best idea.  Justice started to summon magic, and then another form was there, carved of green stone.  Vigilance crashed into Anders, and both the spirit and the glow surrounding Anders vanished.  Anders fell to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Um..."  Carver blinked.  "What just happened?"

"Anders went crazy and fell down?"  Merrill raised an eyebrow.  Then she frowned.  "Again?"

"I think Vigilance has decided to have a few words with Justice."  Nathaniel shrugged.  "Which may not end well for Justice."

"Words?"  Merrill raised an eyebrow at Carver.

"Vigilance has very definite opinions about possessing people."  Carver nodded to her.  "He's actually possessed all of us at one point or another, when we needed a little extra help."

"He..."  Merrill stared.  "What?"

"He never takes control.  He just gives us an edge.  Temmerin was hurt once, bad.  He wasn't going to make it, didn't have enough energy left."  Carver glanced at the unconscious Anders.  "That was the first time Vigilance possessed one of us.  He kept Temmerin up and going and got him back to us, then left him again."

"When you say..."  Merrill tilted her head up at him.  "He possessed you?"

"I got hit with an enchantment.  All of a sudden, I couldn't see, and there were enemies around.  Next thing I knew, Vigilance was there, and he joined me, letting me use his senses.  He's..."  Carver smiled.  "He's our friend, and we trust him.  And we all share the same purpose.  We're Wardens."

"Oh.  I..."  Merrill trailed off as Anders started to come back to consciousness.

"Anders, you alright?"

The mage blinked, and shook his head slightly as if dazed.  "I..."  He accepted Nathaniel's hand up.  "That..."  He swallowed.  "Was disconcerting."

"What happened?"

"Vigilance..."  Anders took a deep breath.  "Just made it clear in no uncertain terms that he will not tolerate Justice threatening any of his people."  Anders frowned slightly.  "And that he counts wresting control as a threat to me."

"Like I said."  Carver put his arm around Merrill's waist.  "Vigilance has very definite opinions."  He smiled.  "And a hell of a punch."


	7. Most Fluffy

Dagna stared down at the parcel.  The dwarven runes on it burned into her eyes.  Another letter to her father, rejected.  She tossed a tool onto the workbench and sat, folding her arms over her knees and burying her head in them, weeping.  A moment later, she felt the sensation of someone sitting beside her, and the warmth of an arm going across her shoulders.

The spirit sat with her, a quiet and protective presence, until she fell asleep.

#

"Can I join?" 

Jerath looked up at Merrill.  "You have joined."

"No, that's not..."  Merrill shook her head.  "I meant the Wardens.  I could help, when you go on your darkspawn hunting trips."

He rose from where he'd been examining a map, and met her eyes levelly.  "No."

"But..."

"One, you would not survive the Joining."  He shook his head.  "That is no dishonor on you, nor a suggestion of weakness.  Many good and strong people do not survive.  Two, you are of far more use here, helping Morrigan and Dagna and studying the eluvians.  Three, you have joined.  As far as I am concerned, you are one of us already."

"I..."  Merrill nodded.  "I just want..."

"To help."  He smiled at her.  "I know."

#

"You do realize that my doing so in no way makes it legal, yes?"  Loghain raised an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly like we are good Chantry folks."  Carver shrugged, and pulled Merrill in closer.  "And you performed the ceremony for the commander."

He folded his arms.  "That one wasn't legal either."

"And they don't care anymore than we do."  Carver grinned.

"Please?"  Merrill smiled up at him.

Despite himself, Loghain returned the smile.  "Only if you tell the others first.  I am not risking Dagna's wrath if I perform a wedding ceremony without her getting the chance to fuss over the bride."  He shook his head.  "I have no desire to see just how many colors of fire she could set me on."

They thanked him, and left the room.  He watched them leave, leaning against the wall.  "Well..."  He turned at the sound of the other man's voice, and saw Jerath shrug.  "You did say you wanted grandkids."

Loghain actually laughed.  "True enough."

#

Jerath watched as Morrigan walked Kieran through the motions of the spell.  She was halfway through when her instruction ceased to be necessary and Kieran began intoning the enchantment on his own.  Veilfire gleamed on the surface of the table, dancing in various shapes.  Kieran focused his magic, and the veilfire took the shape of a mabari that pranced across the table.  The boy laughed, and lost his concentration.  The green flames vanished.  Kieran sighed, and then caught sight of him.

"Father, did you see?"  He pointed.

"I saw."  Jerath caught the boy when Kieran rushed towards him, lifting him up and setting him on his hip.  He felt a pang when he realized he wasn't going to be able to do that for much longer.  A few more years, and Kieran would be taller than he was.  "A mabari."

"Grandpa Loghain says he'll get me one, but they are hard to find in Orlais."  Kieran smiled.  "He says it's because Orlesians don't like dogs smarter than they are."

"Yes, that definitely sounds like something your Grandpa Loghain would say."  Jerath nodded.

Kieran tilted his head at him.  "You got Anders a kitten."

"I did."

"It makes it home again, for him."  Kieran nodded.

"I hope so."  He shifted his son until Kieran was on his back, and then carried him towards where the others were starting to gather for the evening meal.

#

"Divine Lollipop is not a suitable name."  Anders shook his head, and looked down at the ball of calico fluff he was holding.  "Is it?"  He asked the kitten.

"It's a perfect name."  Dagna folded her arms and grinned up at him.  "Right?"  She glanced at Merrill.

"It suits her."  Merrill nodded at the dwarf.  "Look at her, she's the Most Fluffy."

"It's undignified."  Anders glared at them.

Nathaniel stared at him.  "Your last two cats were Mister Wiggums and Ser Pounce-a-lot."

"Commander..."  Anders turned to stare beseechingly.

"There is no force in Thedas that could make me take part in this conversation."

#

"A word?"  Nathaniel glanced at Jerath.  "In private?"

Jerath shrugged, and gestured for Nathaniel to follow him.  "What's wrong?"  He asked when they'd reached the remains of what had been a tower.

"You ask as if you didn't already know, and weren't aware that I know that..."  Nathaniel shook his head.  "Which makes no more sense than the rest of it."  He folded his arms.  "That wasn't the first time I've reacted to your orders before you've spoken them aloud, just the first time someone called it out."  He'd been shocked by Carver's words, shocked more by the realization they were right.  Jerath hadn't actually given him the order yet.  "And there is more."

"You always know where I am."  Jerath nodded.

"Is that why you sent me to the Free Marches?  Because you knew you could always find me?"  Nathaniel narrowed his eyes.

"No.  I sent you to the Free Marches because you're the best spy I have.  The other part was purely a bonus."  Jerath shook his head.

"Does this..."  Nathaniel swallowed.  "Does this have anything to do with the Architect and...?"

"It might."

"Jerath..."  Nathaniel met his eyes.  "I need to know what happened."

Jerath leaned back against the wall, and returned the look.  "I let Velanna use blood magic on you.  The alternative was you dying."

Nathaniel slowly nodded.  "Blood magic."

"When you were brought back to the cell and regained consciousness you started screaming.  Trying to claw out your own eyes, fighting."  Jerath nodded.  "Velanna used blood magic to take away your memories of what occurred, whatever it was the Architect did to you."

"Except whatever it was, he did the same thing to you."  Nathaniel let his arms drop to his sides.  "And you remember."

"I remember.  That doesn't mean I can make sense of any of it.  But..."  He shrugged.  "I always know where you are.  If I concentrate a little, I can also determine what condition you are in, even pick up on your mood."

"And if it's directed at me already..."  Nathaniel looked down.  "I can hear your thoughts."

"Morrigan..."  Jerath took a deep breath.  "Has a theory.  Not sure how I feel about it.  She thinks..."  He twitched a shoulder.  "She thinks whatever the Architect was doing, he was using a spirit or a demon as part of it.  And that something of that remains in each of us, a small part of what was once one soul."

"Forming a link."  Nathaniel frowned.  "And between you and Morrigan?"

"Picked that up, did you?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.  "No, that's something else.  Her magic."

"Well, whatever this is..."  Nathaniel squared his shoulders.  "It could be of considerably more use than it is currently.  We should..."  He shook his head.  "You spared Velanna and brought her into the Wardens because she saved my life."

"Yes."

"We can use this.  We just need to figure out how it works."  Nathaniel nodded.  "And..."  Nathaniel shook his head.  "Maybe how to block it out, cause I'm not sure I need you knowing..."

"About that blond in Rialto, or the brunette in Wildervale?"  Jerath shook his head.  "I don't need a link for that."  He rolled his eyes.  "I have Carver."

#

"'Tis growing worse by the day."  Morrigan gestured at the map.

"And not all of it by happenstance," Loghain said.

Jerath sighed.  "Orlais is rumbling."  He shook his head.  "We need to get someone into the Imperial Court.  Without information, we're stuck."

"I'm fresh out of Orlesian spies," Nathaniel said.  "Unless you want to try making contact with Brehan."

"No."  Jerath shook his head.  "His first loyalty hasn't been to the wardens in a long time."

"You aren't an option, Carver and I will be dragged to Saitada kicking and screaming, Anders will be executed, Merrill won't get in the front door, Dagna keeps getting distracted by shiny things, Temmerin is one of the worst liars I've ever met, and Loghain..." Nathaniel shook his head.  "Heh."

"That leaves me," Morrigan said.  They blinked and looked at her.  She laughed.  "Tis a nest of vipers, is it not?  I will fit right in." 

"Brehan and Leliana will recognize you as well," Jerath said.

"Let them."  Morrigan shrugged.  "They know only that I callously abandoned you just after the battle of Denerim.  They will not like me, but they will not suspect me, and their concern is Chantry, not court."

He kissed her.  "Try to leave Val Royeaux standing, my love."

#

He felt the dream start to shift.  For a moment, he considered holding it firm, letting her come to him instead.  Then he sighed, and let her take the reins.  "Flemeth."

"You've recovered your missing mage, I see."

"Why just kill a magister when you can kill a magister and start a war?"  He shook his head.  "A lovely little mess."

"It was necessary, lad, and for now that is all you need to know."  The gestured at a map.  "You need to go to the Anderfels."  She pointed.  "Here."

"A little close to Weisshaupt, for my tastes."

"Which is exactly why you must go.  And I am not asking a favor here, boy.  You can decide not to do this.  But I think you will find the results worthwhile.  You are seeking the Red Bride's Grave."

"Why not just tell me about the magister?"  Jerath shook his head.  "Why the games?"

"Some things must happen a certain way."

"Like you gambling with the lives of my friends to ensure that one day, you and I would be here, having this very conversation?"

She laughed.  "There are many places we could hold this conversation, and many ways this conversation could go.  But yes."

"You always intended to save them."

"As you said, you could not have done what was necessary without them."  She shrugged.  "Or, perhaps more accurately, you would not have done it."  Flemeth inclined her head, then shifted out of the dream.

He shook his head, then did the same thing.

#

Jerath could sense only one Warden in the cavern.  He and Carver moved through, dealing with the corpses that were slowly rising again.  They had just finished taking down the last when a small band emerged. 

An elf in Warden armor stepped to the front of the elven mage defensively, followed a moment later by a woman in templar armor.  "Who are you?"  The elf asked.

"Wardens, as you can tell," Jerath replied.  "You?"

"I'm Caronel," he said.  He gestured.  "These others are recruits."  He glanced down at the bodies.  "We didn't realize anyone knew where we were.  Thank you for the help."

"Maker's breath..." Carver exclaimed. 

Jerath glanced to see what had startled the man.  A head had popped up from the basket being carried by the mage.  A beaked head.  Jerath turned to look back at Caronel.

The young man was staring at him.  "I... I know you."  His eyes suddenly widened.  "You're the Warden.  The one that killed the Archdemon."

"I am."  He nodded at the basket.  "And somehow, against all odds, you have griffins."

"Yes," the elven mage said.

He smiled.  "Let's get those to safety, then."

#

"We have to protect them," Valya said.  She paced the garden.  "From everyone.  This is the only second chance we are going to get."

"I am not arguing with you," Jerath said.  "I'm telling you Weisshaupt is not the place for them.  Not now."

"And you are the one to decide that?"  Reimas folded her arms.

"I walked through a tree and brought you to a garden hidden behind a mirror," Jerath said.  "I think I've adequately demonstrated I know a few things you don't."

Valya shook her head and laughed.  "Fair point."

"I can keep them, and you, safe.  Along with your companions."  Jerath glanced over his shoulder at Carver.  "And as it happens, I know just the person to help."

#

"It's as warded as I can make it, Commander."  Dagna squared her shoulders.  She glanced at Valya.  "I'm going to want all the shed feathers."

"We can arrange that."   Valya nodded.

"With three mages to look after them, they should be fine."  Reimas petted one of the creatures.

Jerath glanced over to where Merrill was sitting, a griffin in her lap.  If the Dalish girl smiled any wider, the top of her head was going to fall off.  "No one can get in here to you without the key, and we are the only ones that have that."

Caronel nodded.  "I'd say no safer place in Thedas, but I'm not sure we are actually in Thedas."


	8. Seheron

"Seheron?"

Nathaniel shook his head.  "Why don't we just let the Qunari take this one?"

"Do we trust the Qunari to do the logical thing?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"That's..."  Nathaniel sighed.  "A very good point, actually."

Temmerin gestured at the map.  "There are dwarven ruins on Seheron.  Old thaigs, some of them abandoned before the First Blight really got going."  He shrugged.  "Not a lot of spawn on the island though."

"An advantage of being an island.  Do we even have a path there?"

"None we can travel safely."  Jerath sighed.  "Like it or not, we are going to have to take the long way.  We can take ship in Qarinus."

"You do remember that you are an elf, right?"

Jerath blinked at Nathaniel, then slowly raised a hand to touch one of his ears.  "Huh.  When did that happen?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes.  "Do you think these Vena-whatsits know about this?"

"It's a strong possibility, but they've got to fight through Qunari to get there."  Jerath glanced down at the map again.

"Like we don't?"  Nathaniel shrugged.

"We aren't Tevinter, and aren't there to annoy the Qunari."  Jerath shrugged.  "We behave ourselves, we should be limited to having to fight demons and primordial darkspawn."

"Oh.  Good."

#

The Messenger had activated one of Dagna's devices.  Dagna looked at it critically.  "Think the Architect wants to talk to you?"

Jerath twitched a shoulder.  "Only one way to find out.  That's the signal for the Wilds, yes?"

"Yep."

"Tell the others I'll meet them in Qarinus."

#

"Messenger."

"Warden-Commander."  The darkspawn gestured.  "We are having a problem."

"Darkspawn?"

"No."  The Messenger shook his head.  "Demons.  And undead.  Strange magics."

Jerath frowned.  "Unfortunately, there isn't a lot we can do right now.  We've got trouble of our own."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Get a message to Vigil's Keep.  Either Saitada or Ser Alec should be able to handle this one."

"I will be doing this."

"And don't let them give you any shit.  Skyhunter, Sigrun, and Garavel can all vouch for you."

#

Carver had to admit Anders did look a bit intimidating in the Tevinter style robes.  But no one looked twice at him or his entourage.  Nathaniel arranged passage, and his Marcher accent went unquestioned.

The voyage across the straits was uncomfortable, mostly because they couldn't talk freely.  The paths through the Eluvian were uncomfortable to the non-elves, but they did save a lot of difficulty.

Once they made landfall, they switched out their gear, and headed overland through the jungle.  The fourth day was mostly an uphill climb.  Anders shook his head.  "If only we had a giant rock to push uphill, this would perfectly sum up our lives."

"Keep complaining, and I'll find you one," Carver replied.

"Now, now, children..." Nathaniel drawled.

#

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"  The Qunari woman stared daggers at them.

"We are Wardens, and we are investigating some ruins," Nathaniel replied.

She relaxed slightly.  "I am Talsaad."  She gestured.  "I am also investigating these ruins.  Why are the Wardens interested?"

Jerath stepped forward.  "Our research indicates something of interest may have been left there around the time of the First Blight.  Ordinarily, we would have come through official channels, but we learned that some Tevinter were on their way and time became pressing."

"Several Wardens have proven themselves Basalit'an."  She nodded slowly.  "You are here to prevent this from falling into Tevinter hands?"

"We are."

"Will you swear not to draw your weapons on Qunari?"

They glanced at each other.  "Yes," Jerath told her.

"Then follow me, I will show you how to get inside."

#

Talsaad and Temmerin were quickly chatting like long-lost friends, pointing out various interesting details in the ruins to each other.  Carver elbowed Nathaniel.  "Put your tongue back in your mouth."

Nathaniel chuckled.  "Sorry.  It's just..."  His eyes went back to Talsaad.  "That's a lot of woman."

Anders shook his head.  "She's Qunari.  Carver can tell you about what happens when you get involved with Qunari women."  He glanced over as Carver made a choking noise.  "What?"

"I'll tell you later," Carver said.

#

The Tevinter mage started to cast, and both Jerath and Carver sent out energy of their own.  The mage had a moment for dumbfounded surprise before Nathaniel put an arrow into his eye.

"He may have gloated a bit prematurely," Talsaad said.

"If there is one, there are more."  Temmerin glanced down at the body.  "How did they get here so fast?"

"They likely hired Tal'Vashoth to get them through."  Jerath glanced back over his shoulder.  "Longtooth, Junior, Blondie, guard Thinker and Talsaad while they get the door open.  I'll deal with our new friends."

Talsaad joined Temmerin in working on the barrier door.  She shook her head.  "Are you folks going to tell me who you really are?"

"Well, we really are Wardens, if that makes you feel better."  Nathaniel nocked an arrow.

"I'll take what I can get at the moment."

 

#

Carver sent out another wave of energy as the Emissary-like thing started to gather in a spell.  Nathaniel sent two fire arrows into it before it could regroup.  A few shades began to materialize.  Temmerin drew his hammers.  "Oh, lovely."

Talsaad drew her long knives.  "Katara, bas!" She moved in to attack one of the shades.

Anders focused his magic on a pride demon that materialized, keeping the massive creature away from the others.  Nathaniel focused his arrows on the demons as Carver closed in with the magister.  It's barrier blocked his arrows, but did nothing against the templar-trained man's greatsword.  The battle itself lasted only a few moments.

#

"Which one was that?"  Nathaniel asked as he saw Temmerin examining the runes.

"Priest of Urthemiel, as near as I can make out."  The dwarf shook his head.  "We should seal this chamber."

Talsaad sighed.  "I hate the thought of all the potential knowledge here being lost."

"I hate even more the notion of it falling into the wrong hands."  Nathaniel gave her a commiserating look.  "On the bright side, the rest of the ruins will be a lot safer for you to explore."

She nodded.  "I started this expedition thinking I'd be lucky to find some bits of pottery.  This is..."  She shrugged.  "Who are you people?"  Suddenly she blinked.  "Oh, your friend.  We should go help him."

Carver smirked.  "If he needs help, we're all screwed."

#

"You stabbed a tal'vashoth with his own horns."  Nathaniel slowly shook his head.  "I really don't know why I'm surprised by that."

"Tal'vashoth usually cut off their horns."  Jerath gestured.  "And I promised her I wouldn't draw weapons on any Qunari."  He shrugged. 

Talsaad sighed.  "If they were working with Vints, they weren't Qunari."  She narrowed her eyes at the four surrendered mercenaries who were sitting quietly by the tree, well away from their weapons.  "Have you questioned them?"

"I doubt they have information that would interest us.  They are yours, if you want them."

"I don't, but I should take them to the Viddathlok."  She looked around.  "What about the Vints?"

"There were only a half dozen.  They declined the option to surrender."  He narrowed his eyes.  "They babbled something about the Elder One.  Mean anything to you?"

She shook her head.

"Commander?"  Temmerin glanced at Jerath.  "We're done here."

#

Talsaad caught up with them two days later.  "Wait."

"I thought you were heading to the Viddathlok?"

"I did."  She shook her head.  "Turned over the prisoners, but..."  She glanced over her shoulder.  "That was more than just killing some old darkspawn."

They exchanged looks.  Jerath shrugged.  "It was."

"All the Tamassraans know is some Vints were interested in old ruins and I called on some Wardens to help me with a darkspawn.  But..."  She glanced at them.  "I'll keep your secrets.  I swear it.  Please.  I need to know."

He gave her a considering look.  Finally, he nodded.  "You know the story of how the Blights began?"

"Tevinter Magisters broke into the world of demons."

"What we killed back there was one of those magisters."

She closed her eyes for a moment.  "And that's what you're doing.  Finding them.  Killing them."

"Saving the world," Nathaniel said.

"I've been..."  She spread her hands.  "I've been researching my entire life.  It is my role.  My purpose.  Let me help you."

"You can help us best by going back to the ruins and seeing what else you can find."  Jerath reached into his belt pouch and pulled out one of Dagna's devices.  "You can activate this with fire.  The flame from a candle will do the trick.  If you find anything, activate it, and one of us will be to you as soon as we can."  He held it out.  "Talsaad, you cannot tell anyone about this.  Not even other Qunari."

"I know.  But if I don't help..."  She took the device.  "The Qunari will be in as much danger as anyone else."

#

Carver filled Loghain in on what they had found, doing a mocking imitation that he claimed was Nathaniel staring at Talsaad.

Temmerin's laughter died when he saw Jerath enter the room.  "Bad news from the Messenger?"

Jerath nodded.  "Orliv, Emory, and Keenan are dead."

"Oh shit.  What happened?"

He filled them in.  Carver sighed.  "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Her response to me having the sniffles was to bind a rage demon and stick it in my head."  He rolled his shoulders tiredly.  "I suppose her not being a psychopath was a bit too much to hope."

Nathaniel sighed.  "I think the worst part about this mission of ours is knowing that our friends are still out there, fighting their own battles."  He walked to the sideboard, and poured drinks.  Tea for Jerath, wine for the others.  "And possibly losing them."  He handed around the drinks.  "To Orliv, and his terrible jokes."

Carver lifted his glass.  "To Emory, a templar who wasn't an asshole."

"To Keenan, an Orlesian who actually knew what honor meant."  Loghain lifted his own glass.

"To the men and women of the Vigil, the crazy bastards."  Temmerin lifted his glass.

"To fallen brothers, and those that still stand."  Anders added his glass.

"In peace, vigilance.  In war, victory.  In death, sacrifice."  Jerath lifted his glass, and then they all drank.


	9. Red Lyrium

Carver read over the letter from his brother, and went to find the commander.  Jerath was sparring with Anders... Carver tilted his head to one side.  The mage's eyes were glowing.  So he was sparring with Justice.  He waited a few minutes until they'd finished the bout.  "Carver?"

"I got a letter from my brother."  He held up the parchment.  "He got a letter from Aveline.  It seems there have been a couple other incidents with red lyrium in Kirkwall.  He wants my help in researching it."

Jerath nodded.  "It's certainly a matter worth looking into."  He twitched a shoulder.  "But the only one who might have access to the necessary information is Loghain.  Think your brother would be up for working with him?"

Carver shrugged.  "Gabriel yes, Aveline no.  But Gabriel will be the one making contact, and despite all evidence to the contrary, he's not an idiot."

"Where do you want Loghain to meet you?"

"Jader?"

"I'll let him know."

#

Anders hesitated, then followed Carver out of the room.  Carver narrowed his eyes when he noticed.  "What?"

"I..."  Anders sighed.  "How is he?"

"He's working with Lenore.  Smuggling mages out of bad situations."  Carver shrugged.

"That..."  Anders shook his head.  "That isn't what I meant."

"I know what you meant.  But I think you forfeited your right to be at all involved in my brother's life."  Carver folded his arms.

"I..."  Anders swallowed.  "No.  You're right.  I just..."  He couldn't bring himself to meet Carver's eyes.  "I just wanted to know if they're okay.  Is Salla --” He cut off as Carver caught him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"You used him.  You ruined his life, took away everything he built.  They had to go on the run because of you.  And now you pretend to care?"  Carver glared.

"I do care, Carver."  Anders couldn't quite bring himself to meet the other man's eyes.  "I..."  He bowed his head.  "You're right.  He was quite possibly the best friend I ever had and I repaid that by betraying him.  I can never ask him to forgive me for that.  I just..."  He sighed. 

Carver let him go.  "They're alive.  They're as safe as Hawkes get.  And they're together.  More than that, you don't need to know."

"That's enough."  Anders closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  With effort, he made himself look up at Carver.  "Thank you."

"You're here.  You're helping.  That's enough that I won't kill you."  Carver nodded.  "But even think about going anywhere near my brother or his family, and I will break every bone in your body, teeth included."  He turned, and walked away.

#

Gabriel was at a makeshift archery field, helping Salla with her staff work.  Carver stopped, and watched for a few minutes.  Despite not actually being related by blood, there was starting to be a clear family resemblance.  Salla had adopted many of Gabriel's mannerisms, right down to that flashy little staff twirl thing he did.

He felt the air behind him shift slightly, and turned to see Fenris.  The elf lowered his blade.  "Sneaking up here is not a good idea."

"I wasn't sneaking."  Carver shrugged.  He turned back to where his brother and niece were throwing ice at hay bales, and smiled.  "Just didn't want to interrupt."

Fenris nodded.  "Good to see you.  You got the letter?"  He gestured for Carver to walk with him towards the small keep.  The place had been built with an eye for defense, but someone had been putting effort into making it cheerful.  And it smelled of gingerbread.

The source of the smell became apparent as Orana stepped out of the kitchen.  She blinked when she recognized Carver, and the next thing he knew he was in a chair, being fed pastries and fretted over.  Caleb sat his lap harp down and began badgering him for stories.

A wide smile appeared on Gabriel's face when he entered and saw Carver sitting there.  "Carver."

"Gabriel."  He held up a pastry.  "I'm stealing Orana when I leave."

"Over my dead body."  Gabriel grinned, and accepted the pastry Orana handed him before going to fuss over Salla.  His expression became slightly more serious.  "You got my letter.  Have you found anything?"

Carver shook his head.  "Nathaniel and I are on the move most of the time.  But I have someone who can help.  Up for a trip to Jader?"

"Fenris?"  Gabriel put a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Some sea air could do us good."  Fenris put his arm around Gabriel's waist.

#

"How is Merrill?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Carver smiled.  "Enraptured with her work.  She's been researching elven magical techniques for us."  It wasn't all that far from the truth.  Valya had shared the diary with Merrill, and the two of them had been putting their heads together to duplicate and improve some trick with landships.  At least, when they weren't helping Dagna and Morrigan rewrite the fundamental laws of reality or treating griffins like pampered lap pets.  The largest of the beasts currently weighed about five hundred pounds and was showing no signs of stopping it's growth anytime soon.  He'd wager by the time they reached full size, he could ride one in full armor.

"And you two are getting along well?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the ship railing.

"She hasn't turned me into a frog yet.  I consider that a good sign."  She had a griffin, and was able to research eluvians from inside one.  These days, just being within twenty feet of Merrill could put anyone in a good mood.  He thought about telling Gabriel that he'd married Merrill, but it occurred to him that telling Gabriel he'd gotten married without inviting him to the wedding was a good way to spend the rest of the trip frozen in a block of ice.  "So, Fenris, you going to make an honest man out of my brother?"

"Then who would Varric go drinking with?"  Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Good point."  Carver laughed.

#

Gabriel and Fenris followed him to the tavern out of town.  He could sense the presence of another Warden nearby, and requested the use of the private dining room.  The innkeeper nodded, and accepted the coins. 

Fenris entered the room first, glancing this way and that before continuing forward so Gabriel could enter.  Carver had left his warden armor in his pack.  He gestured for them to sit, and paid the innkeeper to bring them food for four, and a bottle of Antivan brandy.

He watched his brother's jaw drop when Loghain entered the room.  Fenris raised an eyebrow in confusion.  Gabriel shook his head.  "If I'd taken a pool on who'd walk through that door, I think Divine Justina might have come in at better odds."

Carver chuckled.  "Loghain, this my brother, Gabriel Hawke, and this is Fenris.  Gabriel, Fenris, this is Senior Warden Loghain Mac Tir."

Gabriel rose and held out a hand.  "You're slightly less ogre-looking than I'd pictured."

"I could say the same for you," Loghain said, accepting the handshake.  "Carver tells me you have some questions."

#

"You are going to keep safe, right?"

Gabriel shook his head and smiled.  "You do recall that I'm the elder, overprotective brother, yes?"

"You are also the one being actively hunted."  Carver shrugged.  "We set up a couple drops.  You and Loghain will be able to stay in touch without anyone realizing."

"You trust him?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I do."  Carver twitched a shoulder.  "Well, with your life, anyway."  He easily dodged the kick Gabriel directed at him.

#

Loghain parried Jerath's blow, and tried a strike with his shield.  It didn't land.  But then, it never did.  "It couldn't have been an accident."

"A random earthquake takes out all of Ferelden's best?"  Jerath shook his head.  "No.  Our lives just don't work that way."

"You cannot blame yourself, Jerath."

"I painted the targets on them."  Jerath crouched and sent a sweeping kick at Loghain's legs.  Loghain leaped back to avoid it.  "But you are right.  The blame lies with whoever set them up."

He came in with an overhand blow, trying to take advantage of the elf's off position.  Jerath simply rolled to the side and then came up behind him, pressing the point of his blade against Loghain's side.  They stepped back, bowed, and continued.  "Clarel has recalled the Ferelden Wardens to Orlais.  None left at the Vigil have sufficient rank to ignore the order."  He feinted with the shield, and managed to tag Jerath on the leg.

"How goes your work with Carver's brother?"

"I've found only one other reference to red lyrium, and it mentioned only seeing mention of red lyrium in a document that dated back to the First Blight.  I've had no luck finding the original document.  Orlais has little in original sources before the Second Blight, and many of the earlier documents are difficult to decipher."  He stepped back.  "It's the rumors of Corypheus that concern me more."

"On that we can agree.  If it is the same creature..."  Jerath set the practice blades down.  "We've killed three other magisters.  None of those have returned."

"Temmerin had a theory there."

"Right.  And it makes sense.  Corypheus himself killed another magister, and is the reason the Architect's head got messed with.  Naturally he'd be more powerful."

"There is another matter."

"The Calling."

"Nearly a third have reported hearing it thus far.  I think the number is closer to half, but many are not admitting it.  Clarel is worried."

"You aren't hearing it?"

Loghain shook his head.  "I'm past sixty, Jerath.  And boys who had their Joining only a few months ago are hearing it."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Unless you are the reason I'm not."

"I acknowledge the possibility."  Jerath sighed.  "Keep a close watch on Clarel."  He tilted his head to one side.  "Morning is approaching."

"Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will.  Wake up."

#

He sat up in his bed, and put his feet onto the floor.  A night spent sparring and talking in the Fade wasn't quite as restful as real sleep, but better for the soul in it's way.  Loghain walked to the nightstand and splashed some water on his face.  He went still.  Corypheus had managed to call to Wardens before, affected Janeka and Anders.  What if he were behind what was happening now?

#

He knew the words were a mistake the moment he said them.  But then, he was used to a Commander who actually listened when asking for advice.  Clarel narrowed her eyes.  "Thank you for your opinion, Loghain.  Return to your..." Her eyes narrowed.  "Duties."

He nodded, and left quickly.  Rather than return to the library, he headed out to the ramparts.  Fresh air was better for thinking than dust and cobwebs.  The view from the north tower showed the spread of Montismmard in the distance.  Naturally, he preferred the view from the south tower.

After a few minutes, he was about to head back inside.  He felt something.  _Run_.  The voice sounded almost like Jerath's.  _They are coming for you.  Run._   Suddenly he knew.  The spirit.  He went over the side of the tower, climbed down the stone wall, and ran.


	10. Serault

Carver pulled the hood of his cloak down as he entered the tavern.  By now, Lady Morrigan was already at the castle.  He just needed to find a way in for himself.  Once he got the lay of the land, he could simply report a darkspawn sighting.  He was about to reach for his map when someone sat down across from him.  "Well now, what brings a Warden here?"

"Heard a rumor of a darkspawn sighting.  Thought it best to be safe."  Carver shrugged as he looked at the newcomer.  The man was dressed in fine clothing for someone who didn't bother with a mask.

"Your accent."  The newcomer tilted his head.  "Fereldan?"  When Carver nodded the other man smiled with delight.  "A Fereldan Gray Warden, here in Serault.  Do you have a name?"

They'd discussed this.  Carver Hawke was wanted by the Wardens, but he doubted any not a Warden knew that.  The Commander said to use his judgment.  Carver nodded.  "Carver.  Carver Hawke."

The other man's eyes widened.  "Leon de Vers."  He clapped once, before rising.  "Come, I'd wager I can find us a far more delightful repast this evening."  He caught Carver's cloak in one hand, and Carver found himself being nearly dragged out of the tavern.

#

An hour later Leon was leading him through the front doors of the castle and directly into the main hall, and straight up to none other than the Marquis himself.  "Present for you," he chirped, throwing his arm around Carver's shoulders.  "Found him in a tavern. If he's who he says he is, he might be useful. And if he isn't... well, he might be even more useful."

Carver blinked, then bowed.  "Carver Hawke, your Grace. Brother to the other Hawke. You know the one. Champion of Kirkwall. Slayer of Qunari. Pain in my Arse. At your service."

The Marquis gave him an appraising look.  Carver had been told the man was a scholar, and had expected a bleary-eyed fellow.  This man's eyes were sharp, and his face stern.  "Greetings, Warden."  There was a trace of wariness in the voice.

"An honor, your Grace." Carver tried to make his voice reassuring. "Don't worry, I'm not here recruiting. I've business elsewhere, but I could do with a roof over my head and a warm meal for once. I can pay for my board with news of the places I've passed through, or - reluctantly - with tales about the antics of my sibling, who has more fame than I do, though less sense."

The Marquis smiled, transforming the stern countenance into one of a friendly young man much the same age as Carver himself.  "It would be nice to have a few stories over the course of a meal that aren't outrageous lies."  He winked at Leon.

Leon put a hand over his heart.  "I'm hurt, your Grace."

#

The meal was the best he'd had in... Actually, the meal was probably the best he'd ever had.  The Marquis was sharp, and did probe gently for information.  Carver was fairly sure he'd let slip a bit more than he'd intended, but the seeds were planted.  He found himself enjoying the company of the Marquis and Leon, despite Leon outright admitting that he was a bard.  The Marquis's bodyguard said not a word the entire evening, yet somehow managed to be part of the conversation.

He saw Morrigan in passing the next day, and they played the role of unfamiliar strangers.  Morrigan actually turned up her nose at him as though he smelled unpleasant.  He gave her a sneer of his own.  While the Marquis was occupied with telling Morrigan about Serault's shame, Carver managed to get a few words with the elven servant accompanying Morrigan.

"I wasn't expecting an invitation right into the castle," Carver said.  "It's going to limit my movements."

Jerath nodded.  "The Marquis seems to like you.  Stick close to him, maybe he'll tell you more than he has Morrigan."  He sighed.  "The Divine herself may be on her way here.  We need to be long gone before she arrives."

"What if she sends Leliana on ahead?"

"Leliana and Cassandra are on their way to Ferelden to talk to Brehan.  I believe they are then going to try to track down your brother.  That should keep them occupied for a good while."

"Is Gabriel in trouble?"

"No more than usual."

#

The next morning the Marquis invited him to go hunting.  They left well before dawn.  Despite the Marquis's tendency to stop and talk to everyone they passed, they did eventually manage to bring down a boar.  "You look a bit surprised at our victory, Warden Carver."

Carver shrugged.  "I asked about you before coming to Serault to investigate that sighting.  They told me you were a scholar who studiously avoided fencing lessons and other physical activities, your Grace."

Marquis Elrundil laughed.  "Close enough to truth, I suppose.  In the city, they tell me of fashion and cuisine.  But out here?"  He gestured at the shack they'd passed earlier.  "They tell me of trail signs and plants.  From you, I would like to learn something of the darkspawn."

He nodded, and began describing the different kinds.  The Marquis asked questions with an interest that seemed casual right up until Carver realized he'd just told the Marquis about the Architect.  He caught himself, then swallowed.

"So what does actually bring you to Serault, Ser Carver?" 

Carver glanced over his shoulder, and realized that at some point, the Marquis's bodyguard had taken up a position behind him.  "Rumors, your Grace.  As I said."

"And yet, despite how many I've spoken to, none of these rumors of darkspawn have reached my ears.  Odd then, that the rumors would reach to the Free Marches."

"Stories grow and change in the telling, your Grace.  A group of three Qunari and a dragon once became a dozen ogres and a bear by the time the teller reached Vigil's Keep."

"True enough, I suppose."  The Marquis smiled.  "I trust you are finding your accommodations pleasant?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"Marvelous.  Then there will be no need for you to leave the castle anytime soon."

#

The guards that accompanied him as he walked about the castle managed to give the illusion that they were simply there as a friendly courtesy.  They did, however, make reporting the situation to Jerath rather impossible.  He saw Jerath note the guards, and that night he was pulled into the Fade.

"What happened?"

"Serault may be the ass-end of Orlais, but the Marquis plays a good game."  Carver sighed.  "I let too much slip.  I don't think he knows about you and Morrigan, but he knows I'm here for some ulterior reason.  He's not pushing the issue, yet, but I'm not to leave the castle."

Jerath sighed.  "He's been asking Morrigan questions as well.  She's got the advantage of the Empress's writ, and so can afford to be unfriendly, but I fear she may have let a few things slip as well."  He shook his head.  "Hold your course for now."

#

Leon was absent from the evening meal.  The Marquis remained the same friendly fellow he'd been when Carver first arrived, but Carver tried to remain wary anyway.  It was a bit more difficult than he anticipated.  He really did like the Marquis.  "Where is your bard, this evening?"

"Tracking a pair of errant youths in the woods."  The Marquis refilled his glass.  "Seems they annoyed our dashing outlaw, and she gave them to some power in the forest.  Leon has gone to see if he cannot make sense of it and perhaps retrieve them." 

"What power in the forest?"

The Marquis raised an eyebrow.  "You do not know?  Interesting."

"If you tell me, perhaps I can assist."

Quiet laughter answered his words.  "Well, when Leon returns, we will both know the answer to this particular mystery."

#

It was still early in the day when his presence was requested.  The guard led Carver to the Marquis's office rather than to the main hall.  Leon, it seemed, had returned, with a strange tale. 

"The woods, it turns out, have their own court: a hall where the trees walk and the stones speak. Beasts congregate there like courtiers. I saw a wolf and a deer drinking water side-by-side from a silver bowl."  The bard poured himself a healthy dollop of whiskey.  "A green knight rules there. He calls himself the 'Lord of the Forest', and you the 'Lord of Road and Field'. Got horns growing from his helm. He's the one the Dashing Outlaw gave our Errant Siblings to. Uses them as cupbearers. They pour water for the beasts from golden jugs. He's done something to them. There was moss over their eyes and tongues. They don't speak any more."

"Did he speak?"  Marquis Elrundil asked.

"The Horned Knight was courteous enough. He says he's happy to release the siblings to you if, in return, you'll grant him a favor one day." Leon down the whiskey. "Can't help but feel we've got rather more than we bargained for."

Marquis Elrundil rose, and paced the small office.  He glanced at Carver.  "Have you heard of such a thing before?"

Carver shrugged.  "Walking trees, yes.  Sylvans are trees possessed by demons.  The rest..."  He shook his head.

"Is this what brought you to my lands?"

"No, your Grace."

"Truth, please, Warden."

Carver took a deep breath.  "This is not what brought me here, but it may spring from a similar source.  We..."  He swallowed.  "Your ancestor did work for the Wardens, but the information regarding what, exactly, was done was destroyed in the chaos that followed the Blight.  I was sent to see what I might uncover."

"And so my great grand-father remains a thorn in my side."  The Marquis leaned on his desk.  "The woods were wild and the Veil there thin before he came about."  He shook his head.  "Let the 'Lord of the Forest' keep his little criminals, I will not indenture myself to some dark power on their behalf."

"A wise decision, your Grace."  Leon poured himself another glass.

#

Twilight had claimed the land, and the main hall was empty of all save a few guards, the Marquis, Leon, and Carver.  Carver was telling Leon the story he and Nathaniel joining forces with a small band of Qunari after a tal'vashoth had blown up part of a mine and released a group of darkspawn.  "... with his blade broken, we thought the Ashaad was done for, but then he grabbed a hurlock and started using it to bash the other darkspawn."

The Marquis laughed.  "I can almost picture the look on the--"

He was cut off by the door bursting open.  The man that strode into the hall was massive, and the horned helmet he wore made him look even larger.  He wore armor of green, and his cloak appeared to be woven from ivy.  A deer was slung over one of his shoulders, obviously dead, and he was dragging a hunter with him.  He threw the hunter at the Marquis's feet.

Carver glanced at the Marquis's bodyguard, and got a nod in return.  Both moved to take up defensive positions, but the Marquis raised a calming hand.

""I seek justice."  The massive man's deep voice echoed off the stones of the hall.  "Though I am Lord of the Forest, you are Lord of the Road and Field, and this man is yours. He slew my son. Grant me his life, and he will serve my in my Heartwood Court until I deem his debt has been repaid."

The hunter was babbling, eyes wide with terror.  "A deer.  I killed a deer."

The Horned Knight caressed the creature slung over his shoulder.  "Just so."

Marquis Elrundil stood, and walked towards the hunter.  "Where, perchance, did you kill this deer?"

"In the..."  The hunter swallowed.

"In the deeps of the Applewood?"

"I..."

"My words forbidding such hunting were just empty wind?"  The Marquis's voice was sharper than the knight's, but rang from the stone just as well.  "Did you think I banned hunters from those glades without reason?"

"Your Grace, I..."

The Marquis stepped past the hunter, and met the Horned Knight's gaze levelly.  Carver saw his bodyguard shift ever so slightly.  The Marquis nodded to the knight.  "I apologize for your loss.  This criminal is yours."

The Horned Knight nodded gravely.  "I see that you are unlike your great-grandfather." He stepped forward, and grabbed the hunter.  "There is no Shame in kindness. Let there be peace between us, and between Field and Forest."

They could hear the hunter pleading as he was dragged away.  The door slammed close behind the Horned Knight.  Leon flinched at the sound.  The Marquis did not.

#

"I couldn't see anything under the helmet," Carver said.  "But that was not a human warrior."

"Not darkspawn though."

"No, Commander."  Carver folded his arms.  "Abomination of some kind would be my guest."  He twitched a shoulder.  "Maybe something like that Lady of the Forest?"

Jerath nodded.  "We may be on a false trail then.  A powerful spirit, rather than a magister."

"What now?"  Carver frowned.  "Do we hunt it or...  Is it even a threat?"

"If it's not darkspawn, it's not truly our problem," Jerath replied. 

"But if it's a threat..."

"Morrigan is nearly finished with her work.  I'll return with her.  Stay a while longer, keep an eye on things.  You may have been onto something with your theory that this thing stems from the same source as what we are hunting.  I'd prefer to be sure."

"Yes, Commander."

#

Despite Serault technically being an Orlesian Court, Carver was rather starting to enjoy it.  The Marquis had stopped bothering with the guard after the incident with the Horned Knight.  He had picked up on Carver's desire for discretion, and had arranged clothing more suitable for the Serault court.  Some sort of dance was held.  He was rather impressed with the Marquis's ability to keep a straight face through the entire thing. 

It was early in the day when the Marquis entered his room with little more than a perfunctory nod.  "I need your help."

"Of course, your Grace."

"That Horned Knight has taken Leon."

Carver blinked.  "What?  Why?"

The Marquis shook his head.  "Something about a song.  With the Divine on her way, I..."  He sighed.  "The smart thing to do would be to leave him, but..."

"We'll get him back, your Grace."

"Thank you."

#

As much time as he'd spent in the Deep Roads and in the Ways, finding a path through the maze was easy.  The Marquis and his bodyguard kept pace, as did the small band that had joined them.  Rather than risk too many secrets, the Marquis had left most of his guard behind.  The woman who'd joined them was an outlaw, one who was apparently rather fond of the Marquis.  It took Carver less than a heartbeat to realize the level of trust the Marquis was displaying by bringing both her and him along.

Carver gestured, and they stepped around a corner.  Leon's eyes widened when he saw them.  "Thank the Maker! I was starting to give up hope. They're not far, but they rely overmuch on this maze of theirs. Now get me out of here!"

They were most of the way back to where they had left the horses when cries went up behind them.  The woman elbowed the silent bodyguard and looked from him to Carver.  "Get those idiots back safely.  We'll lead them off."

"Will do," Carver said.

The outlaw and her men rode off, and Carver heard them let out calls of their own.  The Marquis mounted his horse, pulling the bard up behind him.  The four of them rode carefully out of the woods.  Carver didn't breathe freely until they were back across the stream and light again could reach the forest floor.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Leon kissing the Marquis.  For a moment, they reminded him of his brother and Fenris.  Of course, if his brother had been involved, the forest would now probably be on fire.  He caught the silent bodyguard's eye, and they shared a small smile of amusement.

Leon told them what had happened as they approached the castle.  "You know what the so-called 'Lord of the Forest' had me doing? Penning a ballad called 'The Shame of Serault'. He's obsessed with it. Both the event and the man. Thinks of nothing else."

#

"You still think this Horned Knight may be part of what brought you here in the first place?"  The Marquis leaned back in his chair.

Carver nodded.  "It would not be the first time a risen corpse has been mistaken for darkspawn, and if Leon is correct, it seems there are plenty of such things in the Horned Knight's court."

Marquis Elrundil sighed.  "My father spent most of his life trying to undo his grandfather's shame.  To be so close..."  He shook his head.  "We must do whatever we can to ensure the Divine's visit goes smoothly.  Gifts, a feast... you'll come hunting with us, yes?"

"Of course."

He nodded.  "The Lord of Alyons is arriving on the morrow.  Keep your head down, best if he doesn't realize you are none other than the Grey Warden Carver Hawke.  He's been a good enough neighbor these last few years, but he would turn you over to the Divine in a heartbeat, and that would undoubtedly cause trouble for your brother."  He elbowed Leon.  "And I'd be stuck with Renault for sensible conversation."

The silent bodyguard smiled.

#

The Marquis knew enough of combat to get out of their way.  Carver stood back to back with Renault, and the assassins were dispatched quickly.  Renault checked them over, then shook his head.

"No sign of who hired them." 

Carver cleaned his blade, then sheathed it.  "Undoubtedly the same individual who poisoned the dowager and tried framing... does she actually have a name?"

"At least a dozen," the Marquis said.  "Leon and I tend to just call her the Dashing Outlaw.  It amuses her."  He sighed.  "We'll need to head into the woods tomorrow.  Have you hunted wyvern before?"

"Actually, yes, your Grace."

The Marquis tilted his head.  "I heard the most interesting rumor about your brother and Duke Prosper..."

#

"Are you quite sure you should be playing the bait?" Leon asked the Marquis.

"You've got a point.  Carver can play the bait, and I'll try stabbing the thing.  I'm sure that will work out so much better for everyone."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the Marquis.  "Befriending a warden has made you rather sarcastic."

"You could always play the bait," Carver said.

The silent bodyguard shook his head, then mimed drinking from a bottle.  Leon glared.  "Well, you don't have to shout."

"Now who is sarcastic?"

#

"So now we know the Lord of Alyons was behind all this."

"We knew it the moment he arrived," the Marquis said.  "What we have now is proof."

"He's just going to deny it all."  Leon sighed.

"He miscalculated," the Marquis said.  "He committed his crimes on Serault soil, and here, I hold the right of High Justice.  We have proof enough that the Empress can not condemn my actions, even if she weren't otherwise distracted.  Throw him in the prison."

Carver blinked, then smiled.  "You were playing him all along."

"He's been nipping at my borders for years.  With the shame on my back, I won't win in any Imperial court.  I needed him overconfident.  I do apologize for putting you in the middle."

"You didn't.  He did."

#

"We've been invited to a feast at the Heartwood Court, by the Horned Knight."

"We?"

"The creature interests you, does he not?"  The Marquis raised an eyebrow.  "You helped me rescue Leon, and we could not have slain the wyvern without your aid.  If this helps you get the information you're after, it seems the least I can do."

Carver smiled, then nodded.  "I appreciate it, your Grace."

"And I admit, my interest is piqued as well."  The Marquis smiled.  "We'll compare our findings later."

#

After so many years as a Warden, working with the Commander and traveling through the Ways, Carver had thought he'd seen just about everything.  The Heartwood Court, however, was something else entirely.  He wished he could have brought Merrill.  She might have been able to make more sense out of the stories the dryads told him.

The Horned Knight himself had apparently been created by the Shame, the Marquis's ancestor.  The Lady, however, appeared to be a wholly different creature.  She was a sylvan, or so it seemed, and looked much like an elven maiden carved from wood, with blossoms growing here and there.  He spoke to her, and she gave him a knowing smile.  "The roots of Serault are old, Warden, and deep.  They were not pulled as happened in so many other places."

He started to nod, then blinked.  "How did you know I was a Warden?"

Her laughter was merry, water rushing over the rocks in a brook.  "Walk with me, Warden."  She led him to what had once been a chapel, some time perhaps a thousand years ago.  She told him it was where the wolves came to pray.  "And others, once, long ago.  You found traces of the Forgotten, and they brought you here."

"Yes."

"What you seek is not here, not any longer.  And that, I fear, is the true legacy of the Shame."

Carver blinked.  "He freed it?"

"I fear he did.  And where has it gone since?"  She shook her head.  "I cannot say.  But it is no longer here."

#

"One of them was here?"

Carver nodded.  "Up until about a century ago.  The Shame of Serault apparently released it, not realizing what it truly was."

Jerath growled in frustration.  "Then these rumors we are hearing out of Tevinter.  It may not be Corypheus at all."  He shook his head.  "Or more or luck, it may be, and we've also got whatever this thing was to deal with."

"How is Morrigan's project coming?"

"She's done.  We'll be leaving Serault tomorrow.  Stay a bit longer, see if you can find anything else.  Just be sure you're well gone before the Divine arrives."

"Yes, Commander."

#

"My brother's friend, Prince Sebastian, once said that when times are good, a city can rule itself."

The Marquis laughed.  "Well, no offense to your brother, but his friend was a buffoon.  When times are good, people get notions that they can gain more for themselves, and pretty soon times are going bad again."

"Sebastian was something of an idealist, yes."  Carver shrugged.

Marquis Elrundil gazed down at his hand, then threw the cards on the table.  "There is another way we could learn more."

Carver raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?"

"The Chantry has been sealed for three generations."

Leon blinked.  "You are suggesting we break in?"

"It's my Chateau, it's not exactly breaking an entering."

"Oh, I'm sure the Divine is going to be understanding."  Leon set his own hand down.

The Marquis shook his head.  "If my ancestor released something, it is my duty to see it put to rights."

#

"It's... clean."

"Ah, excellent," Leon said.

The Marquis sighed.  "He meant if it's been sealed, who cleaned it?"

"Oh."

Carver looked around at the imagery on the walls.  He stopped at a painting of the Archons.  The face of one... he looked at it, then back at the Marquis, then back at the painting.

"You found something?"  The Marquis walked over.

"This Archon looks a bit like you... or maybe like your ancestor?"

"Oh, that would suit the man.  Paint the Archon Hessarian in his image."  The Marquis gestured, tapping the face.  The panel abruptly receded and slid open.  They found themselves looking down a staircase, where a line of footsteps could clearly be seen in the dust.  "Oh."

#

Carver found the Marquis standing at the window, staring out over the river.  Elrundil glanced at him as he entered, then sighed.  "Protecting her may cost me, but..."

"She's family."  Carver came to stand next to him.  "Trust me, I understand."

"I suppose you do."  He sighed.  "She confirmed what the dryad told you?"

"The Shame found something in the ruins.  It convinced him that it would bring Serault glory, and he released it.  It was the beginning of his madness."

"It spoke to him of shared blood," the Marquis said.  He shook his head.  "A heavy thing.  Descended not just from the Shame, but from one of the very magisters that broke the world."

"It could have been lying."

"My life doesn't work that way."

Carver sighed.  "Another feeling I know well."  He squared his shoulders.  "The Divine will be arriving soon."

"Which means you must be departing.  I understand."

He glanced down at the parchment in his hand, then offered it to the Marquis.  "This might help."

"What is it?"

"Names.  Qunari agents, in the court of the Divine and in the Empress's court."  Carver twitched a shoulder.  "A few other tidbits of information you might find useful."

The Marquis's eyes widened.  "How did you come by this?"

"Remember that rumor you heard about my brother and Duke Prosper?"  Carver shrugged.  "You should be able to gain some advantage from mentioning my presence as well."

He laughed.  "Court is going to be a dull affair without you, my friend." 

#

He was nearly to the ruins and the doorway when he heard the Marquis's voice call his name.  Carver turned.  "Your Grace?"

"Surely you didn't intend to leave without saying goodbye."

"I was hoping to be gone without causing trouble for you," Carver replied.

The Marquis waved a dismissive hand.  "I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't wake up to a dozen problems.  Carver..."  He sighed.  "The Divine will hear nothing of you from me, on that, you have my word."

"But..."

"Don't argue.  She'll know you were here, anything else would be foolish, but the only story she'll get is you showed up, helped us fight a bereskarn, and vanished mysteriously."  The Marquis smiled.  "You have a refuge here, my friend.  I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you."

"So does your sorceress friend, and her companion."

Carver blinked.  "You..."

"Good luck, Warden."

"And you, Marquis."


	11. The Breach Appears

Nathaniel crouched, and looked down over the trenches.  He shook his head.  "I don't understand.  It should be swarming with darkspawn."

Anders frowned.  "The dwarves have retaken considerable territory."

"Which is why we should be encountering the spawn here."  He cast out his senses.  "Stragglers, at least.  The dwarves haven't claimed enough territory or fought enough spawn to account for this section of the Deep Roads to be empty."  He stood, then glanced at his companion.  "What about the Veil, any oddness?"

The glow came over Anders eyes, and Justice replied.  "It is thin here.  Many battles have occurred in the place.  I sense no tears nearby." 

"Any other suggestions?"

"Merely an observation."  Justice pointed.  "Lake Calenhad lies some miles that way.  This would be the most direct path to that location.  If Razikale is the Architect's target..."

"Then there would be a horde here.  Jerath was sure they couldn't get to the one in the Western Approach.  At least, not anytime in the next century."  He frowned.  "Could they really be marching to Weisshaupt?"

"Unless he has given up on his intentions towards the archdemons."

"Let's head back to the surface.  I hate entering the Fade down here."

Justice tilted his head.  "You should not be able to enter the Fade at all."

"So everyone keeps telling us."  Nathaniel shrugged as he began the path back the way they'd come.  "I don't suppose you have any notions there."

"If I knew once, it is knowledge lost to me."

#

Had Anders carried a staff, they'd likely have been challenged.  Dagna, however, had managed to craft a sword that functioned much like a staff.  Anders could use the blade as a focus, or as a sword.  He was nowhere near the warrior Carver, Loghain, or Jerath were, but with the three of them taking turns beating on him and the guidance of Justice, he was no longer embarrassing.  Jerath had been training the mage in an elven form of magic, and once Caronel had gotten over his shock at who and what Anders was, the young man had jumped at the chance to join in the training.

They were nearly at their destination when the sky suddenly changed color.  Something in the sky to the east shimmered, then a swirling vortex of green appeared.  "What the...?"  Nathaniel asked.

The blue light appeared in Anders' eyes.  "It's a veil tear, but on such a scale..."  He shook his head.  "It should not be possible.  It's not possible."

"Move.  We need to get to the others."

#

Dagna and Merrill sat next to a griffin, petting it and chatting, with Carver hovering nearby.  Anders was pacing nervously, and it was clear Nathaniel was trying very hard not to do the same thing.  He looked up when Morrigan and Jerath entered.  "What's going on?"

"Divine Justinia is dead."  Jerath didn't bother with any preamble.  "The Temple of Sacred Ashes was destroyed in whatever event created that Breach."

"Maker's Breath."

"There's more."  Jerath sighed.  "Some of you know already.  Those we left behind at Vigil's Keep are gone.  Official story is an earthquake.  Based on my findings, someone blew the tunnel."

Nathaniel shook his head.  "Who?"

"Let me finished.  Clarel has recalled all the Wardens to Orlais.  Those remaining in the Vigil have already abandoned it to obey that order.  Varel, Garavel, and Ser Alec have rallied, so Amaranthine, at least, is in no immediate danger.  Thus ends the good news.  Except for us..."  Jerath folded his arms.  "Every Warden in Orlais and Ferelden is hearing the Calling."

Caronel immediately started shaking his head.  "No.  There is no way they could all be hearing the Calling at once."

"You mentioned that the First Warden accepted the mages with the intention of having them do research."

"On..."  Caronel blinked.  "On Warden disappearances in the past."

"We hadn't really found anything," Valya said.

"Clarel has made a contact in a Tevinter mage.  They've been discussing blood magic."

"Does Loghain know what they are intending?"

"Per the direct order of Clarel, Loghain Mac Tir is a traitor to the Wardens and to be apprehended at all costs."

Carver blinked.  "Then why isn't he here?  You can't have left him in Orlais with..."  He swallowed.  "Apologies, Commander."

"Vigilance is with him.  He's leaving a false trail, then meeting up with your brother.  Red lyrium was all over the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes."  Jerath sighed.  "There are already people in Haven working on the problem, including the right and left hands of Justinia, Kirkwall's former knight-captain, and apparently Varric Tethras."

"A wonderful collection of people that will recognize us on sight."  Carver sighed.

"And a competent collection, at least."  Anders sighed.  "If Varric's there and involved, it won't be long before Hawke is as well."

"I'm counting on it, that's why I sent Loghain to him.  Unlike the rest of us, Loghain's been a good little warden for the past decade.  Leliana won't be happy about his presence, but she'll accept it."  He glanced over his shoulder at Morrigan.  "Morrigan will stick with Empress Celene for now.  As for the rest of us..."  He shook his head.  "Caronel, your crew stays with the griffins.  Your job is to keep them safe.  Worst comes to worst, you've got the caches.  You'll be able to rebuild."

"You can't think it's going to get that bad..."  Caronel's eyes were wide.

"Two days ago I wouldn't have thought someone could kick a hole in the sky."

"Fair point."

"As for the rest of us..."  Jerath shook his head.  "The Wardens have abandoned their posts, and there are still darkspawn to be dealt with.  We've got to pick up the slack, or this... Inquisition... won't stand a chance."  He considered a moment.  "They've got a hell of a problem on their hands, and if they are going to solve it, they need the best."  He looked over at Dagna.  "And that's you."

She blinked.  "Me?"

"Officially, you've no ties to us.  Put out word that you're interested in lending your skills to the Inquisition.  Leliana will jump at the bait.  We won't be able to contact you while you are there, but Loghain is on his way."  He smiled at her.  "You're the best at what you do, Dagna."

"Then I'll do my best."

Jerath turned his gaze to first Carver, then to Temmerin, Nathaniel, and Anders.  "Wardens, we've got a job to do.  Let's move."


	12. Crestwood

"Some days, I'm not sure why we bother keeping our activities secret," Carver said, wiping the gore from his blade.  He looked around at the piles of darkspawn corpses.  "It's not like anyone would believe a word of it anyway."

"What, five wardens versus a hundred darkspawn?"  Nathaniel twitched a shoulder.  "According to the tales told of the Blight, that's the usual Warden morning exercise routine."

"Saitada was in charge."  Jerath cast out his senses.  He couldn't pick up any other traces of darkspawn.  "Sounds about right.  Nathaniel, you sensing any?"

"No.  I think we cleared this section."

"Temmerin, seal the tunnel, and let's head back to the surface."

#

"I have to admit, I'm surprised."  Nathaniel retrieved one of his arrows from the eye of an emissary.  "I thought that Seeker led the Inquisition."

"And now the Herald does."  Carver finished off a genlock that was still twitching.

Anders smile was broad.  "This is wonderful."  He gestured.  "First Redcliffe, and now a mage leading the --” He cut off as Nathaniel and Jerath simultaneously whacked him in the back of the head.  "Sorry."

#

He entered the Fade, letting his senses take him to the familiar dream.  Vigilance had already pulled Loghain inside.  "Report."

"Corypheus." 

"Shit."

"Varric met with Hawke and asked him to come to the Inquisition's new headquarters.  Skyhold, in the Frostbacks."

"Never heard of it."

Loghain nodded.  "Nor have I.  Hawke is already on his way there.  The wardens are being a bit more persistent in trying to apprehend me than I expected."

"Need assistance?"

He shook his head.  "I'm going to lay a false trail along the Storm Coast, then meet Hawke in Crestwood."

"The Void is stirring."  Vigilance folded his arms, traces of green light showing through his stone like skin as he did.  "Something large is moving.  The Wardens are afraid."

"Stay with Loghain, as much as you can.  Until he meets up with Hawke, you're the only backup he has."  Jerath sighed.  "We are in Orlais, not far from the Nevarran border.  With that Orlesian elf-woman using the Ways, we can't travel as freely."

"Our feet still work.  I can probably manage to acquire a horse."  Loghain's lips twitched just slightly.  "Until Merrill pronounces a griffin ready to fly."

"I think if we so much as suggested anything that might endanger one of the thirteen, she'd splatter pieces of us halfway across Thedas.  Might have to wait for the next generation.  Leliana took the bait.  Dagna is on her way.  My information puts another Warden there.  Blackwall."

"Of all the..."  Loghain shook his head.  "Odious man.  Really rather hoped he was dead."

"No such luck.  Play nice."  Jerath glanced at Vigilance.  "Skyhold itself is warded.  Vigilance won't be able to pull you into the Fade while you are inside its walls.  But Dagna is already there, and has her toys if you need to contact us."

#

Jerath found Anders leaning against a tree, staring out into the distance.  "You should get some sleep."

"Corypheus."  Anders sighed.  He petted the head of the calico Dagna had dubbed 'Divine Lollipop'.  "And I gave him a perfect playground.  The Circles rebelled, the templars are pretty much his toys, and now it seems he's playing the Wardens as well."

"To be fair, it appears he started playing the Wardens sometime before your head got jammed firmly up your ass."

Anders laughed bitterly.  "Not exactly a consolation.  And now once again, Hawke has to go clean up my mess.  I want to insist I go and help, but... even if he doesn't kill me on sight, I'd probably just make everything worse."  Anders sighed.  "He doesn't deserve this."

"Loghain's backing him up.  He gives the word, we'll lend our blades.  Until then, your concern is the darkspawn."

"You might as well go back to sleep."  Anders sighed.  "I won't be anytime soon."  He waited a moment.  "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"I..."  His eyes began to glow blue.  "I have been thinking about Aura."

"I imagine you have been.  Only took you three years to work up the nerve to mention her name."

Justice flinched.  "I... was hoping you could... how long before it stops hurting?"

"That's a good question.  I rather hope you don't find the answer."

"Commander?"

"Because if the day comes that you don't regret the part you played in her death, that you don't feel a pang at the mention of her name, I will end you."

"I..."  Slowly the spirit nodded.  "Thank you."

#

He heard footsteps, and put a hand on his blade.  The red-haired woman who entered was slight, and carried a staff.  He drew the blade, and then heard Hawke's voice.    "It's just us.  I brought the Inquisitor."

Loghain sheathed the sword, and nodded.  "Warden Loghain Mac Tir.  I believe we have a common cause, Inquisitor."

Recognition dawned in her eyes when he said his name.  "There was a Loghain who joined the Wardens after he lost Ferelden's throne..."

"'The Traitor Teyrn.'  Yes.  I've heard all the names."  And those whose opinions mattered knew better.

"Then that's you?"  She actually looked surprised. 

He'd have thought Hawke would have filled her in.  Likely, there had been something shiny and the man had been distracted before getting the chance.  It still amazed him sometimes that Gabriel was Carver's brother.  Moreso that he was the elder brother.  "I have been a Warden for ten years.  They will never fully consider me theirs.  Something I've had cause to be grateful for recently."

She gave him a respectful bow.  "I'll take all the help I can get.  I know the Wardens have troubles of their own."  She glanced back at her companions, then looked from him to Hawke.  "I wonder, though.  Might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?"

"I believe so.  After Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshaupt was content to forget the whole affair."  Assuming, of course, they weren't on some level behind the whole affair.  "If an Archdemon can survive seemingly mortal wounds, why not Corypheus?  I began to investigate."  He gestured for her to examine the notes on the table.  "I found evidence but no proof.  And then, soon after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling."

Hawke narrowed his eyes.  "I recall that being a bad thing, but I don't recall you telling me about all this." 

Carver had been extremely insistent that Hawke not be told until it became necessary.  He'd been convinced his brother would run off and get himself killed.  But, it was probably not wise to mention that to Hawke.  "I didn't believe it concerned you."

Hawke glared, but the Inquisitor spoke before he got the chance.  "Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?"

No use lying now.  Hawke knew enough to call him on it if he tried, and in the man's current mood, he undoubtedly would.  "The Calling is a portent, like crows circling the battlefield before the fighting.  It tells the Warden that his time has come.  First are the dreams.  Then a voice whispers in the back of the Warden's head, just at the edge of hearing.  That is when the Warden goes down to the Deep Roads... to die with honor."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now?"  Concern filled Hawke's voice.  "They think they're dying?"

"Yes, thanks to Corypheus, I believe."  On that, Jerath had been certain.  If it was a real Calling, they'd have all been experiencing it as well.  And there would be time to explore the implications of why they weren't later.  "If the Wardens fall, who will stop the next Blight?  That is what's panicked my brethren."

"And then they do something desperate..."  Hawke gestured.  "Which is of course what Corypheus wants."

"Is the Calling they're hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?"  The Inquisitor began moving around the notes.

"I don't know.  Even as a senior Warden, I knew little about Corypheus."  He shrugged.  "The Wardens believe it to be real, despite my warnings about Corypheus.  That is all that matters at the moment."

She shook her head.  "How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?"

"I don't know.  It's likely part of his nature."  The best they had was Justice's theory.  "Corypheus is, or was once, a mortal man.  The Blight owns him, but it did not create him.  Wardens are tied to the Blight through the darkspawn.  That is how Corypheus influences Warden minds."  He gestured.  "Somehow, he is using that power to mimic the Calling.

"You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling.  Does that include you?"  She glanced back over her shoulder.  "Or you, Blackwall?"

Loghain managed to keep a straight face.  Whoever the man behind her was, he was not Constable Gordon Blackwall.  He wasn't even a Warden.  Interesting.  As he and Jerath had agreed earlier, he lied.  Considering how many questions the Inquisitor had asked thus far, she'd likely question immediately why he wasn't.  "Yes.  It is like an itch at the back of my mind.  At times, it's barely there at all.  But then I find myself starting to hum it under my breath.  It is vile.  I can understand why so many Wardens have gone mad from fear of it."

The bearded man shook his head.  "I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power."  He straightened.  "Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve."

Inquisitor Trevelyan sighed.  "So the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the darkspawn?"

He paced the small cave.  "A Blight nearly destroyed Ferelden.  A Blight without Wardens to stop it might well destroy the world.  Warden-Commander Clarel proposed a ritual involving blood magic.  A desperate measure to prevent further Blights.  When I protested the plan, called it madness, they tried to arrest me."  The irony of the situation was not lost on him.  "Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach.  It's an ancient Tevinter ritual tower.  Meet me there, and we will find answers."

#

Jerath headed into the Fade to meet Vigilance, then felt a tug.  He sighed, and let her draw him to her.  "Flemeth."

"I have a favor to ask."  She smiled at him.  "I need you to accompany me on a little excursion over the sea."

"Now?"  He narrowed his eyes, then shook his head.  "I'm growing weary of your games.  There is a hole in the sky, the Wardens are in trouble, and you pick now?"

"You think I am unaffected by these events?"  She waved a hand.  "Steps must be taken, and I require your services."

He shook his head in resignation.  "When and where?"

"Be at the base of Soldier's Peak in two days’ time.  I will meet you there."

#

"Now?"  Loghain blinked.  "How certain are we that Flemeth isn't involved in this somehow?"

"She's most certainly involved," Jerath replied.  "Responsible is a different issue.  Corypheus taking over the world would inconvenience her, thus I doubt she's his ally."  He glanced at the map floating in the air.  "Where are you now?"

He pointed.  "Hawke is accompanying me, and I doubt the Inquisitor is more than a day behind."

"Dagna likes her.  What's your impression?"

Loghain considered the question.  "Sharp.  Not afraid to ask questions.  A kind woman, but formidable.  A marcher, so no bad history."  He folded his arms.  "One thing.  The man calling himself Blackwall isn't."

"Spy?"

"That would be the Qunari fellow.  Apparently he flat out admitted it to the Inquisitor."  Loghain tilted his head to one side.  "No, impostor though he may be, this Blackwall is a believer.  And he seems to be doing the order proud."

"You've got this end handled then?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.  "Nathaniel, Carver, Anders, and Temmerin are dealing with a cluster that's perilously close to Highever."

"The Inquisitor's army rivals the Silver Order.  We should be fine, at least until you return."

"Good luck."

"And you."

#

Flemeth was waiting for him when he arrived.  "You're late."

"It is still daylight."

She glanced at where the sun was just barely still visible over the horizon.  "True."

"What are we dealing with?"  He gave her an appraising look.

"I will tell you when we arrive.  There are still a few minor details to work out."  Before he could argue, she shifted into her draconic form, and lowered her neck.

He shook his head, then seated himself.  He'd barely settled in before she launched herself into the air and headed east.


	13. Here Lies the Abyss

He drew the cloak around him.  Flemeth had chosen to fly above the clouds, and the air was damp and cold, as well as thin enough to make him dizzy.  It was well into the next day before she began to dip lower. 

At first, he saw only ocean.  As they drew closer, he could make out a small island.  He had absolutely no idea where on the map they might be, and couldn't shake the feeling that was intentional on the part of Flemeth.  She landed, and he leaped to the ground, landing lightly on his feet.  A moment later, she resumed her human form.

"Where are we?"  He could feel Morrigan and Nathaniel to the southwest.  Assuming Nathaniel was still in Highever, they couldn't be all that far from Par Vollen.

"Once, time out of mind, this was an outpost of Arlathan.  A port, known for its library."

"Is that why we are here?"

She waved a hand.  "Follow me."  She led him to the remains of a tower.  The ruins were old, and so overgrown he could barely make out that this had once been a building.  Inside, there was a door that had been cleared, though long enough ago that growth was already returning.  "Inside."

Jerath nodded, and opened the door.  They entered, and began walking down a flight of stairs.  The stone was so worn it was more like walking down a steep, rough ramp.  The chamber below was large, and must have once been carved with reliefs.  Flemeth began walking towards a platform in the center.  She gestured lazily with a staff.  "There."

He moved towards where she'd indicated, but so nothing of interest.  He started to turn back to her, and saw the spell leave her hands.  He tried to call up his own power, but the spell hit him before he could focus.  Darkness claimed him.

#

"Carver isn't there."

"You can't be sure of that.  We don't know where he..."  Hawke's steps slowed, then stopped.  "You do know where he is."

"I got word to him before meeting with you in Crestwood.  He has been warned of the danger."  Loghain continued walking.  "I also got word to Nathaniel Howe, who will keep Carver from doing anything too reckless."

"I appreciate that."

#

Leliana had people watching him.  She really didn't try to hide it at all, a fact he appreciated.  She might be suspicious, but at least she wasn't insulting.  Still, it made it impossible to meet with Dagna without raising questions.  He made the excuse of wanting to see the siege engines to get out of Skyhold.  It was believable, at least.  The problem was that Commander Cullen personally offered to show him, and he had no good way to turn the man down.

They spoke of tactics as they walked.  The other man knew his trade, and the questions he asked were good ones.  When it came to deploying mages in battle, the former templar was likely his superior at tactics.  He did take Loghain's suggestion regarding tower shields for the men on the rams.  They went over choke points within the fortress itself, and determined the best location to send up ladders.  It was the better part of three hours before he could find a few moments to himself, safely out of earshot.

"Vigilance."

_I am here._

"Let the Commander know I will camp outside the walls tonight.  We need to talk."

_I cannot.  He is warded from me._

Loghain blinked.  "Get Nathaniel.  We may have a considerable problem."

#

Loghain folded his arms and stared across the floating table at Nathaniel and Carver.  Anders' eyes glowed with the blue light that indicated it was Justice currently in control, as generally happened when they met in the Fade.  Vigilance stood to the other spirit's right, his own eyes glowing green.

"What do you mean warded from you?" Carver asked.  "I thought you could find him anywhere."

"I know his location," Vigilance replied.  "I simply cannot get there.  Whether it is the location itself, or the presence of her I cannot say."

"But he's alive?" Carver asked.

"Yes," Nathaniel and Vigilance replied simultaneously.

"The Inquisition is marching on Adamant," Loghain said.  "On the Order."  He leaned on the table, which failed to lower back to the ground.  "And frankly, I'm not certain they are wrong to do so."  He explained to the others what had happened at the ritual tower.

"Not just the calling then, or hearing voices."  Nathaniel's eyes narrowed.  "He's actually controlling them."

"Beyond mere influence."  Justice folded his arms, then gestured with one hand.  "No doubt through the binding they thought would control the demons.  It is possible if the demons were slain, the Wardens would regain their own minds."

Loghain nodded.  "I was hoping you'd say that.  But we don't know how many demons we face.  There may not be many mages among the Wardens, but if they can bind more than one demon..."

"The stronger ones can," Vigilance said.  "Or bind stronger demons.  Bloody Orlesian maniacs."

"Saitada would never have allowed this," Nathaniel said.  "I think we now know why they had to get her out of the way."  He slammed a fist down on the table, and it crashed to the ground.  "And Flemeth has pulled Jerath away."

"No doubt she knows exactly what is happening in Adamant."  Loghain clenched his fists.  "And has a fair idea of how he'd react to this news."

"Could she want this to happen?"  Carver asked.  "I mean..."  He glanced at Justice.  "Like the Chantry?"

"Where are you now?" Loghain asked.

"Highever, tracking a pack through the roads."  Nathaniel sighed.  "We can get to you, but that would..."

"No.  Keep to your task.  Inquisition forces should be sufficient.  Cullen's built a good army, and I'd no doubt he can take the fort."  Loghain met Nathaniel's eyes.

Nathaniel nodded, then glanced at the green spirit.  "Vigilance, focus your efforts on the Commander.  I don't know what Flemeth's game is, but he may need your help."  He folded his arms.  "Loghain... save as many as you can, but stop Clarel."

"I do not believe the Inquisitor will kill anyone she does not have to."

"Good to hear.  We'll deal with these spawn, then start moving towards Skyhold."

"That may not be wise."  Justice gestured.  "Corypheus can control Wardens, he has done it to Anders already.  We do not know the limits of our own defenses against this ability."

Loghain sighed.  "You have a point."

"So what, we stay hidden while you march off into danger?"  Carver shook his head violently.

"You are a few men about to brace a couple hundred darkspawn."  Loghain smiled fondly at the younger man.  "I could argue I am considerably safer than you are.  But yes.  Better to risk one than all."

"I should go.  My brother is in the thick of his mess."

"I'll look after him.  Until we hear from the Commander, hold your course."

"Agreed," Nathaniel said. 

#

Jerath woke to find himself lying on what seemed to be an altar.  Sunlight streamed in from long since broken windows.  He rose, and looked around.  There was no smell of salt in the air, and he could hear no water outside.  And perhaps most disturbingly of all, he could sense neither Morrigan nor Nathaniel.  He reached out towards Vigilance, but received no response.  A low growl escaped him, and he stalked towards the door.

#

"Interesting."  Flemeth's voice came from the balcony above.  He looked up, and saw her lounging in a carved stone chair.  Throne might have been a better word.  He headed for the stairs.  "I expected it to be days yet before you woke."

"Where are we?"

"A temple, lost long ago.  Far from other islands, and surrounded by reefs.  Ships do not come here, thus it has remained untouched these long years."

"And the next question is why are we here?"  He stopped a few feet from her, his eyes narrowed.  His sword was laying on the table next to her.  His head came up sharply, and he stared at her.  "No.  More importantly.  How long have we been here?"

"A few days."

"Days?"  He took an angry step towards her.  "You knock me unconscious and... why?  What have you done to the Wardens?"

"I have done nothing to the Wardens, lad.  I do not count them among my enemies."  She rose gracefully. 

"Why keep me from their battle?"

"I could not risk you."

He stared.  "Risk me?"  He shook his head.  "Risk me?  What the hell do you mean you could not risk me?"

"I mean, boy, that there is more going on than you know."

"So tell me."

"I cannot, because you I do know.  Perhaps, in this, I know you better than you know yourself.  And I know how you will react to certain pieces of information.  Adamant will fall.  The Order will continue.  Does that answer satisfy you?"

"No."

"Who am I?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

She smiled.  "If you knew the answer, you would know why I ask."  Something swirled behind her yellow eyes.  "Who are you?"

He started to answer, then shook his head.  "You tell me."

"You are a mistake.  An error made by another.  An opportunity of which I have taken great advantage, with the potential to become so very much more.  A chance.  You are my daughter's husband, and her guardian.  You are both the slayer and father of a god.  A hope.  Perhaps my last, should things play out a certain way."  She spread her hands.  "You and I were not meant to be, boy, and yet here we both stand."

"You've warded this place."

"There are decisions that must be made.  And two favors remain."

Chips of stone flew as he smashed his fist into one of the columns.  He felt some small satisfaction in seeing her jump.  "I do not have time for your games.  People are dying." 

Slowly, she started to smile.  "And you care."

"Of course I care.  I did not abandon them, I left to protect them."  His eyes went to the blade, and then he shook his head.  There was no way of knowing if killing her would drop the wards, and at the moment, she was his only way back.  "I have done what you asked, Flemeth.  Why play this game?"

"I cannot deny that you have certainly held up your end of our bargain."  She tilted her head.  "And I do regret that I have shattered our accord.  A path is coming full circle."

"Riddles.  Hints."  Jerath wanted to punch the column again, reduce it to rubble. 

"Indeed.  Recruiting Loghain has certainly served you well."

"And retrieving your catspaw from Kirkwall.  Redemption is the best revenge."

Flemeth threw back her head and laughed merrily.  He blinked.  She had to put a hand on the railing to steady herself.  "Ah.  Oh my."  She laughed again.  "You thought I was talking about Anders."

A slow chill went through his blood.

#

He kept his face calm as he saw Adamant begin to crumble.  Despite having made few friends among the Orlesian Wardens, there were men he knew and respected dying on this walls.  Commander Cullen began leading the Inquisitor to where the ram was breaching the gates, and Loghain followed.

#

The Fade.  He was standing physically in the Fade.  "What happened?"  He focused, trying to call out to Vigilance, but he felt no trace of the spirit's presence.  Dimly he heard Hawke make a remark about the Maker's bosom.  Frankly, he was a little impressed the man could crack jokes in such a situation.

Below, he saw the apostate elf looking around, his face showing rapt fascination.  "No, this is the Fade.  The Inquisitor opened a rift.  We came through..."  His face actually broke into a smile.  "And survived.  I never thought I would ever find myself here physically..."  He gestured.  "Look.  The Black City, almost close enough to touch."

A thousand years ago, he'd told Jerath that he would follow the man into the Black City.  He'd meant it as a metaphor.  The Inquisitor shook her head.  "This must be very exciting for you, Solas.  Any advice you have on what exactly's going on would be wonderful."

The other spirit, Cole, freaked out a bit and had to be calmed down by both the Inquisitor and Solas.  If this was the domain of another spirit, perhaps calling out to Vigilance was not the wisest course of action.  And the presence of three powerful mages could easily be detrimental to his friend.  Especially if they were here physically.  The others were still talking.  He started to climb down from the floating rock.  "In the real world, the rift producing the demons was nearby, in the main hall.  Could we return to the world through that?"

Trevelyan nodded at him.  "It sounds like our best option."  She pointed.  "There.  Let's go."

#

"What risk would I face at Adamant?"

"More than one."  Flemeth kept her pace slow as they walked around the temple, as though it were a lazy and carefree stroll.  She gestured at a wall.  "Read that."

He glanced at it.  "It's a poem.  A chant used to keep time while training with blades and..."  He trailed off, then looked again.  "It's written in Elvish."

"Is it?"

"I don't know how to read Elvish."

"Ah.  And you have no way of knowing what the chant was used for."

"In the Brecilian Forest, I found a lifegem.  It contained the spirit of a practitioner of Dirth'ena Enasalin.  He gave me his memories.  I must know it from there."  He heard a pleading note in his own voice, and went silent.

"The time in which you could lie to yourself is quickly passing, lad."  She continued walking, leading him to a table.  On it was an amulet.  She picked it up by the chain, then cradled it in her hand.  Her eyes closed, and the amulet began to glow with a soft green light.

Merrill had told him of how Flemeth had survived their initial battle back in the Korcari Wilds.  He watched her carefully.  Lenore had power, and Wynne had been...  And yet he doubted either could do what Flemeth was doing at this very moment.  This required something far more.

Slowly, she turned back to him, and held the amulet out.  "Keep this safe."

He stared at it a moment, then took it from her and put it around his neck.  "It may be a simpler matter to just point me at what threatens you."

She closed her eyes a moment.  "That is not what you believe it to be, though it is similar in many ways.  Some day, perhaps, Morrigan may ask for what I have just given you.  Keep it safe, for her."

"You promised nothing you asked of me would involve Morrigan or my child."

"I promised no favor I asked of you would involve Morrigan or your child."  Flemeth's voice held regret.  "This... is a gift from a mother to her daughter, and it will be Morrigan's choice that determines whether it is accepted."  Her face softened.  "You truly do love her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And now we come to the favors you still owe me.  The first will sound simple, and yet believe me when I say that you will find it the most difficult of all the things I ask of you."  She turned towards him, and met his eyes.  "Do not seek vengeance upon my wolf."

Jerath blinked.  "Your wolf?"

"All will become clear in time, lad.  You know what it is to have cared for a wolf, even one you had to leave behind."

Skyhunter's face drifted through his mind.  "And the last?"

"Will be asked of you through another.  You will know when it occurs.  We will leave this place in the morning."

#

It had been Wardens at the Conclave.  He hadn't known any of their faces, and despite his feelings towards the Orlesians, he'd been around them long enough that he should have recognized at least one.  Loghain straightened.  Weisshaupt?  This Nightmare needed to be destroyed.  The Commander and Morrigan would surely be able to think of something, assuming the Inquisitor did not.

And perhaps Morrigan and Temmerin would be able to find out more about this orb, and the power it had bestowed upon the Inquisitor.  He watched the young woman speaking to the Divine.  It occurred to him that if she and Jerath joined forces, they could easily reshape the world.

He caught the angry expression on Hawke's face.  "Is there a problem, Hawke?"

"I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding The Divine in that vision."  Hawke waved a hand in the direction the Divine had gone.  "Their actions led to her death."

No.  He most certainly had not.  "Corypheus had clearly taken the Wardens' minds.  You yourself have seen them do this."  Loghain shook his head.  Jerath needed to know.  Velanna was lost, but Lenore remained.  She could be in grave danger.  "In any case, we can deal with that after we escape."

"Oh, I intend to."  He didn't miss the threat in Hawke's words.  And he could not blame the man for his anger.  All he could do was hope the anger did not blind him.

#

Jerath stood on the stone balcony.  He saw jungle, and beyond that sea.  Birds, colorful and exotic, called to each other as they fluttered below.  Another day, he might have found it beautiful.  He tried to reach across again, seeking the soul that had once been part of his own.  Nothing.  Either he couldn't reach Vigilance, or the spirit could not reach him.  He focused other senses, but found neither Morrigan nor Nathaniel.  If he had seen land from any part of the small island, he'd have considered swimming.  For that matter, if he knew which direction to go, he'd have considered swimming.

As much as he trusted his people, he was afraid for them.  He'd sent them into danger, counting on his own ability to come to their aid should it prove necessary.  Nathaniel, Carver, Temmerin, and Anders at least had each other to fall back on, but the only backup Loghain had was Vigilance, whose assistance carried danger of its own in a fortress filled with Chantry faithful.  And Morrigan... his wife could flee to her Eluvian. 

An orb.  Corypheus had used an orb.  He frowned.  The Messenger had claimed Varla had an orb, one she'd used to force demons into...  His head came up sharply.  Skyhunter had taken the orb.  And yet... according to Vigilance, Skyhunter had not told Saitada of the orb's fate.  Wolves.  Skyhunter would never have given such a thing to Corypheus, and they'd begun hearing rumors of the Elder One before his sister had reared her head.  Could there be a second orb?

Skyhunter had a secret, and she'd lost her pack.  Where then would she...

#

The rage on Hawke's face was clear, and the memory of Lenore Amell blasting an ogre atop Fort Drakon was figuring very strongly in his memory at the moment.  It did not help that most of the group appeared to be in agreement with the angry Champion.  Loghain voiced anger of his own, and almost immediately regretted it.  What had happened in Kirkwall was not the fault of the man who stood before him.

The Inquisitor put a stop to it before it could go any further.

#

For a moment, a terrified moment, he thought the Inquisitor was going to order Hawke to stay behind.  And then she said his name.  He bowed, and went to do his duty.

The Inquisitor and Hawke were almost to the rift when he felt another presence beside him.  The twin blades of Vigilance tore through the Nightmare, sending the creature reeling.  Together, they drove it back, giving the Inquisitor the chance she needed. 

Rocks and light exploded as the rift shattered, and Loghain felt himself flying through the air.  Vigilance's hand caught his wrist, and they tumbled through the chaos together.

#

Flemeth landed in the Wending Wood, and departed the moment he leaped down.  Jerath could sense Morrigan and Nathaniel again, but when he called to Vigilance there was no reply.  He went northwest at a dead run.

#

"Commander."  Nathaniel's face was bleak when Jerath pulled him into the Fade.  "We've..."  He swallowed.  "The Wardens have been banished.  They are to return to Weisshaupt.  Loghain..."

"I know."  Jerath sighed.  "I know.  That..."  He clenched his fists.

"What did Flemeth want?"

"To keep me away from Adamant."  He stalked the similcrum.  "Vigilance has not answered, nor have I been able to locate him."

"I was speaking to him, letting him now we'd finished off the spawn when he vanished in mid-word."  Nathaniel sighed.  "He must have gone to try to help Loghain."

"I'll find them, Nathaniel."

"I..."  Nathaniel nodded.  "Orders, ser?"

"Meet me at Ostagar.  I'll be there soon."

#

He kept his hood up as he walked towards the Sanctuary.  No Wardens remained at the Keep, but the flags of the Silver Order and the knighthood both flew from its walls.  Someone had planted saplings recently.  The carved markers told the names.  Saitada.  Sigrun.  Oghren.  Brehan.  Velanna.  Padrig.    Skyhunter.  He stopped before Skyhunter's, and stared at it a moment.  Then he continued walking to a tree that stood just outside the sanctuary, looking down upon it.

Skyhunter's eyes had been wet as she'd gently mounded the earth over the roots of the ironbark sapling.  The Lady had sacrificed herself for her beloved wolves, one of which had nearly been him.  The act had deserved more honor than they'd been able to give it in those rushed days.  He caressed the rough bark.

Someone had placed a stone at the base of the tree.  He moved it, then began to dig.  Gently, so as not to disturb the roots.  He found it a foot down.  A sphere of gray metal.  It was cold to the touch, and did not warm in his hand.  He tucked it away, then replaced the dirt and stone. 

One last glance at the Vigil, and he was moving south.


	14. Rescue from the Fade

"Of all the stupid, nug-brained, ass-headed..."  Carver punctuated the insults with punches at an old training dummy he'd leaned against the wall.  It wasn't holding up well under the assault.  "He stood there and let her banish the Wardens.  With a darkspawn magister on the loose, one he let out, he stands there and lets her banish the Wardens."  He sent pieces of the dummy flying.  "And she left the general in the bloody Fade."

"You can't blame your brother, Carver." 

Carver began kicking the remains of the dummy, continuing to rant as if he hadn't heard a word.  Nathaniel sighed, and decided to just let the younger man work it out.  He really couldn't blame him.  Loghain had been something of a father to Carver, helping the younger man temper his anger.  Particularly the anger towards his brother, which now appeared to be back in full force.  Nathaniel glanced towards the other members of their group.

Anders sat silently against the wall, eyes closed.  Or perhaps it was Justice who sat there, seeking their other spirit companion.  He'd no doubt Vigilance had gone to try to help Loghain, and no clue what that meant for the spirit's fate.  Temmerin was fiddling with one of his little devices, repeatedly taking it apart and putting it back together.  The others were still behind the mirror.  They would need to be told.

He cast out his senses, and felt their commander drawing near.  Only a few miles away now, and moving fast.  He'd always assumed that Vigilance was the reason he could sense Jerath's location.  Some residue from the fact they'd both been possessed by the same spirit, abet years apart.  At the moment, though, he wasn't so sure.

Another dummy was leaned against the wall, and Carver continued venting his rage.  His rant continued, though the words were barely coherent.  They were Wardens.  He wasn't sure any of them knew how to be anything else after all these years.

Nathaniel turned as Jerath entered the remains of the tower.  "Commander."

Jerath nodded.  Anders got to his feet, and Temmerin set down his device.  Carver punched the dummy one more time, then turned around to face the man they'd all sworn to follow.  Jerath spoke without preamble.  "Carver, your brother is overseeing the retreat of the Wardens.  He's not someone I want in Weisshaupt's hands.  Retrieve him.  And his family.  Take them to Lenore, use the fact that she's a Warden mage to get him thinking she needs his protection.  She might."

"What about the rest of the Wardens?"

"Remind them that the Inquisitor's authority is limited, and tell them there have been sightings of intelligent darkspawn in the Free Marches."  He glanced over.  "Nathaniel, contact the Messenger.  Arrange for some sightings of intelligent darkspawn in the Free Marches."  He turned towards Temmerin.  "The Qunari are beginning to take an interest in what is going on.  Your call.  Do we bring Talsaad all the way in?"

Temmerin considered the question for several moments.  "Yes."

"Get her."

Carver stepped forward.  "Ser, Loghain and Vigilance..."

"Justice and I are heading into the Fade."

"But..."  Carver shook his head, his face bleak.

"Carver, I understand."  Jerath gave the other man a sad smile.  "It's a small comfort, I know, but think on this.  If he's gone, he went out a hero, showing up every single Warden in Orlais."  He stressed the last word heavily.

Carver snorted a small laugh.  "Probably laughing the whole time."

"Regroup at the aerie.  We are going to have a lot to discuss."

#

Carver was prepared for a fight.  As angry as he was over what had happened, he almost wanted one.  An argument.  Punches thrown.  Screaming.  Accusations.  The look on his brother's face when he used his templar training.

He wasn't prepared for actually feeling his elder brother's shoulders shake as the man threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.  For a moment, he stood there, stunned.  Then he hugged his brother back.  "I'm fine, Gabriel."

#

Talsaad smiled when she saw him.  "Temmerin, I wasn't expecting you."  She led him into a private alcove.  "I haven't found anything yet."

"That's not why I'm here."  Temmerin hesitated, then looked up at her.  "The Qunari are considering an alliance with the Inquisition?"

She blinked.  "How could you possibly know..."  She shook her head.  "They are trying to locate a good potential joint mission as a starting point, and they've already got a member of the Ben-Hassrath inside.  I could probably manage to be part of the envoy, if you need."

"We may."  He took a breath.  "The Commander sent me to make you an offer.  He'll bring you all the way in, tell you everything.  But..."

"But to Join the Wardens is to leave everything else behind." 

"Yes."

Silence descended.  Talsaad rubbed lightly at one of her horns.  Then she met Temmerin's eyes.  "Yes."

#

"Nathaniel."  The Messenger greeted him with a toothy smile.  "The Wardens have need?"

"A sighting, one that hints at a lot of spawn.  And voices heard."

The Messenger nodded.  "Where?"

"Free Marches."  He unrolled the map on a nearby boulder.  "More than one sighting would be good, but then make yourself scarce.  We are trying to lure in Wardens."

"The risen magister."  The Messenger growled.  "One who inflicted my kind on the world."  He noted the map.  "Here and here are being best.  Plenty of mines, lots of witnesses.  I will be seeing it done."  He tilted his head.  "I would be joining you again, after."

"Are you sure?"  Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

"I am not being the Architect's.  I am being the Warden-Commander's."

Nathaniel laughed softly.  "Yeah.  I get that."

#

The Warden pulled them into the Fade.  Justice wasn't sure which of them created the simulacrum of the keep that Vigilance had often built for them.  He cast forth his senses, but found no trace of the other spirit.  Jerath turned to him.  "Stay here.  Keep it anchored.  Perhaps we will be lucky, and Vigilance will find you."

"We do not know how the Inquisitor's power may have affected him."

"Dagna says that one of the Inquisitor's inner circle is a spirit of compassion."

"Yes.  One who fell to rage, as I once did.  And returned."  Justice nodded.  "You think if her power did not damage this one, it may not have damaged Vigilance either."

"I think it's a chance.  A small chance, but a chance.  Hold it steady.  A beacon of home."

"Yes, Commander."

#

Jerath made the first leap blindly.  Wisps danced around, and he spoke to them.  Most dimmed, but after a time he found one that brightened.  It guided him to a broken realm of fear.  The Nightmare then, had survived, and was slowly pulling itself back together.

He sought among the chaos.  Had Flemeth feared what might have happened if he'd found himself here in the flesh?  Or had she feared that he might have opposed the Inquisition?  The first answer seemed more likely, but he doubted it was the whole of her reasoning.  His abilities differed in the Fade.  How might they have differed if he'd been here physically?

A glimmer.  A trace.  The rift had collapsed here.  He reached, and found the memory.  Vigilance had caught Loghain as they fell.  Fell... where?

The barest trace of a half-remembered scent.  He followed, leaving the realm of the Nightmare behind.  The Fade spun around him as he focused. 

There.

#

Memories fragmented and tore.  One minute he was with Rowan, on his way to talk to a Bann.  The next Adaia crept behind him as they spied on enemy forces.  He led Maric through a swamp after wisps.  He led a guard down a dark alley, then slaughtered the man, leaving the head on a windowsill.  Adaia's blade killed the Orlesian soldier trying to sneak up on him as he put arrows into the men trying to reach Maric.  He drove his shoulder into a guard's legs so an elven girl could run, and was whipped for it.  He led the night elves to ambush a supply caravan, then rode next to Rowan as they charged an enemy line.  Three templars died to a griffin-hilted dagger held in his hand.  He braided Anora's hair, then cheered alongside Nathaniel as Carver managed to put Jerath on the ground with a well-timed counter-strike.  His mother smiled fondly as he carried Kieran on his shoulder.  An elven girl ordered him to follow, leaving their father behind, and screamed in bitter fury when he refused.  He told Anora how proud he was of how she'd brought Gwaren back to life.  From the back of a dragon he saw Cailan die.

A shadow remained with him, a presence he managed to be aware of without ever truly noticing.

Another was there.  Tattered and broken pieces of something ancient, forged into something new.  To be feared had it not been familiar.  He reached out, and was caught.

#

Justice felt the call, and poured as much strength as he could into the beacon.  A moment later, the simulacrum snapped into sharper reality.  It forged, formed, and focused.

A figure stood in the center of the keep.

#

Carver smiled as Merrill led Talsaad over to one of the griffins.  The horned woman appeared completely enraptured by the beasts.  But then, the griffins seemed to have that effect on everyone.  The biggest of them weighed in at over half a ton.  He'd assumed that the riders would have been limited to the elves in their group, but the griffins had proved able to lift off carrying both him and Loghain in full armor. 

The thought of the man had him glancing again at the mirror.  They'd moved the griffins back to Thedas some months ago, but the mirror was still the only way on or off the island save for the griffins themselves.  Someday, perhaps, they'd build a dock and ships could come and go, but that day could wait until the griffins numbered in the thousands once more.  Three clutches of eggs were already laid, and he wasn't sure who tended them more fiercely, Reimas or the mother griffins.

Goats were thriving in the valley.  Caronel, Valya, and Merrill regularly rode the griffins to hunt as part of their training.  Watching Merrill on the back of her favorite, a black-feathered beauty she called Tamlen, never failed to lift his spirits.

Light gleamed as the eluvian opened.  Everyone got to their feet as Jerath entered, followed by Anders and a man in his early thirties that looked vaguely familiar.  Carver started to ask, and then his jaw dropped.  "Loghain?"

"Good to see you all as well."

Nathaniel shook his head.  "How... what...?"

"The Fade is a place of perception."  Jerath glanced over his shoulder.  "When I found him, he was caught up in a memory.  It's..."  He twitched a shoulder.  "Complicated.  And..."  He sighed.  "Complicated."

"Did you also find Vigilance?"

Loghain's eyes suddenly glowed green.  "Yes."

"Well."  Temmerin summed it up for everyone.  "Shit."

#

"I will not lie to you.  There will be costs to this.  To who we are, and what we will become.  So I will tell you all I have learned, from Flemeth and other sources.  I will tell you what has been done.  And then you will have a choice to make.  You can walk away.  Go back to your lives, with no memories of this conversation.  But if you choose to stay, choose to follow, there is no turning back."

#

They all followed.  Good to know his people were barking mad.

#

"The Architect's previous attempts regarding Razikale failed.  He has learned of Corypheus.  Corypheus nearly destroyed him once, and I think some small part of him remembers that.  He's going to make a more direct attempt.  All the intelligent darkspawn under his command are on their way to the location of the lair beneath Lake Calenhad."

"Do we have a plan?"  Anders asked.

"Yes."  Jerath met his eyes and smiled.  "Yours."

"Wait... mine?"

"You once asked me if I intended to march a bunch of explosives into the Deep Roads and make them go away.  Yes.  At least part of them.  We don't have the Wardens to call on anymore.  What we do have is you, Temmerin, Talsaad, and a big damn lake."

Caronel nodded.  "And darkspawn drown."

"So do Wardens," Reimas said.

"We also have Merrill.  And a mirror."

Merrill's eyes widened, and she started to smile.


	15. Well, Shit

"I've got news."  Reimas waved a parchment.  "Latest from Dagna."  She smiled.  "Folks might want to sit down for this."

"Don't keep us in suspense."  Carver sat, and Merrill promptly placed herself in his lap.  He kissed her nose affectionately.

"Brehan, Saitada, and Sigrun are alive."

A whetstone flew out of Loghain's hand.  A moment later, the assembled Wardens burst into noise.  Reimas waited until the various cheers had died down.  "Brehan confirmed that the tunnel was collapsed intentionally, and it was done by one of the Wardens sent by Weisshaupt.  The Inquisition seems to be of the belief that the Venatori were responsible.  Saitada and Sigrun are returning to the Vigil, and Saitada has agreed to train Inquisition forces in darkspawn tactics.  Brehan has chosen to remain at Skyhold."  Reimas looked up.  "She underlined chosen three times."

"So he doesn't need us to rescue him." 

"Additionally, due in part to the reports they've given, the Inquisitor has given an order that Senior Wardens Carver Hawke and Nathaniel Howe are to be arrested and taken to Skyhold should they be encountered.  Saitada co-signed the order."

Nathaniel blinked.  "Guess I should have returned a couple of her missives."

"And they apparently added Loghain's name to the memorial at Haven."

"Kind of them."  Loghain went back to sliding the retrieved whetstone back over his sword.

"Least they could do after getting you killed."

#

"Remember the good old days when you could walk for miles beneath the Deep Roads and not run into anyone but darkspawn?" 

Nathaniel shook his head.  "There have always been lyrium smugglers in the Deep Roads."

"These red ones though..."  Carver frowned.  "Nasty stuff.  Maybe when we are done here, we can track it back to it's source and make it go boom."

"I know this may be news to you and Jerath both, but blowing things up is not the solution to every problem we encounter."

"True."  Jerath nodded at Loghain.  "There is also jumping on and stabbing things."

#

Temmerin and Talsaad went over the map.  "Alright."  Temmerin marked various locations.  "We'll need to seal here, here, and here to contain the waters."

Talsaad leaned over him, her breasts resting on the top of his head.  She traced a finger down the path.  "Once the Architect is through, we can seal these tunnels and make for the surface."

"The second team will set the charges at the lake.  Their way out is Merrill and her eluvian."  Temmerin raised his eyes and looked up at the other Wardens.  "You realize if we are off by even a few seconds, it's going to end very badly for us."

"If it were easy, someone else would do it," Jerath replied.  "Anders, Temmerin, and I are the lake team.  Nathaniel and Loghain will lead the tunnel teams.  Reimas, you're our woman on the inside.  Meet Dagna, get the runes."

#

They were almost back to the surface when Carver let out a curse.  "Bloody hell, who sealed the tunnel?"

Temmerin sighed.  "Take us a week to dig through that, and we don't dare blast it."

"Back down.  We'll head back to the other outpost and have Merrill open us a door."  Loghain started to turn, and blinked.  Their commander was staring at something as if he could see through the rock.  "Jerath?"

Jerath blinked.  "What?"

"Something wrong?"

"Not sure.  Thought I sensed..."  He frowned.  "Something was familiar for a moment.  Let's go."


	16. Beneath Lake Calenhad

Reimas handed the runes over to Anders.  He waited for Jerath's signal, then his eyes glowed briefly as he activated them all.  Each grabbed a run and their pack of explosives.  Anders, Temmerin, and Jerath headed for the mirror.  The rest of them headed for their assigned location.  Merrill remained where she was, holding the path open.  If she dropped the connection between the two mirrors, the lake team would be trapped.

Nathaniel held the rune tightly.  Anders had told them how he'd managed the explosion at the chantry.  Multiple runes, all charged at the same time but with a slower activation.  Fuses that could be activated by a spell.  No flames that could be doused, no lengths of cord that could be spotted.  The runes themselves were part of the effect, interacting with the explosives to significantly increase the effect.

Anyone who didn't time it right was going to die.

#

They stepped out of the mirror.  It glowed behind them, signaling it was still active.  Once Merrill dropped the connection, it would go dormant, unable to be opened from this side.  No other way out.

Wisps provided them with light, dancing around the caves in response to the summoning of Justice.  The three of them nodded to each other, and got moving.

#

Anders set his charge, placing it just as Temmerin and Talsaad had instructed.  Too far from the side of the wall, and it wouldn't break the bedrock.  They needed the waters to flood in, not trickle.

He placed the rune just so, and stepped back.  The last time he'd done this, he'd killed innocents and started a war.  Killed Aura.  Forced the man he'd been half in love with to go on the run.

That it had also killed a magister had been no comfort.  For a moment, he thought about staying.  Letting the explosion and water take him.

It wasn't a desire to live that stirred his feet.

It was the fear that one of the others would try to come back for him.

#

Temmerin set his charge carefully and precisely, ensuring the bulk of the concussive force would strike in the direction of the water.  There was already a pool present, where water seeped through the rock.

He and Talsaad had spent hours working on these charges.  Standard charges would work for sealing the upper levels, but these...  They'd used both lyrium and the black powder, as well as some of Dagna's runes.  Fire for the fuse, and lightning for the boom.

The plan was crazy.  The commander was crazy.  The situation was crazy.

It occurred to him that was probably why this was going to work.  He turned, and headed back to the mirror.

#

He'd just finished setting his charge when he sensed the presence of another Warden.  Anders and Temmerin were still at their positions.  He slowly turned, and saw the elven woman talking towards him stop short. 

"Jerath."

"Velanna."

A joyous smile came over her face as she rushed forward and threw her arms around him.  "You live.  Oh, Creators, you live."

"I thought you dead as well."  He found himself actually hugging her back for a moment.

She pulled away, then caught his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard before stepping back again.  "What are you doing here, I..."  She looked past him, and her eyes widened when she saw the charge.  "Jerath, what are you doing?"

"Velanna, we've got to move.  Come with me."

"But..."  She shook her head frantically.  "Jerath, the Architect is here.  You..."  She gripped his hands in her own.  "Do you know what's down here?  What he's found?"

"Yes, Velanna.  I do."

Her eyes went back to the charge.  "No.  Jerath, you can't.  He has a way.  We can fix everything.  Bring magic back.  With her bound to us, we could..."  She pulled at his hands.  "We could bring back Arlathan."

"Ashes don't become flesh, Velanna.  And corpses only rise with the aid of demons.  If it is Arlathan you want, it must be built anew.  Velanna, come with me."

She let go of his hands.  "I can't let you do this."  She headed for the tunnel, drawing her breath to start screaming, to raise the warning.

He moved.  Caught her.  A sharp cracking sound seemed to bounce off the stone around him.  Her body collapsed at his feet.  He stood there for a dozen heartbeats, then went to join the others.

#

"Come on, come on..."  Merrill paced in front of the mirror.  Time was fading away.  The rune was starting to glow.  When it sparked, she'd have no choice but to redirect the mirror.  The other runes would be less than a minute behind.

She nearly sagged with relief when the first of the forms came though the mirror.  Talsaad actually picked Temmerin up in a hug.  Anders came through a moment later, followed by Jerath.  "Now," he ordered.

The mirror swirled as she redirected it to it's other sibling.  "Go."

One by one the others ran through.  Carver tried to stay back, but Jerath shoved him in.  As soon as they were the last two, he caught her wrist, yanking her in after him as she let go of the spell.  The mirror sealed behind them.

In her hand, the rune sparked.  The mirror behind her shattered.

They were standing together on a rise, in the ruins of an old tower.  She joined the others as they watched the swirl in the waters of Lake Calenhad.  Slowly, the water began to calm.  "Anaan!"  Talsaad held up one fist, her voice quiet and fierce.

"Anaan," the others echoed her. 


	17. Trouble in Ferelden

Carver frowned.  "So why did the rest of the party turn south?"

"Good quest..."  Jerath's eyes widened.  "Sod it."

"Commander?"

"They aren't after the Inquisition.  They are after Ferelden."

#

"Bloody hell.  They've got the damn castle infiltrated."

"A trap."  Temmerin gestured at the marks on the map.  "The Venatori must have someone inside the Inquisition."

"The Venatori take control of Alistair and Cathiel, who promptly imprison half of the Inquisition's leadership.  The Inquisitor will have to respond."

"Immediately prompting a conflict between the Inquisition's army and the Silver Order."  Carver kicked a chair across the room.  "Doesn't matter who wins, we all lose."

"Here."  Jerath tapped the map.  "The Venatori's main force is here.  Nathaniel, take the others and hit them.  We don't need a wipe, just need to disrupt them loud enough that the Silver Order takes notice.  Soon as you see the flag, clear out.  Remember, the Inquisitor has capture orders out on you and Carver."

"And Anders won't fair much better.  Understood.  You are going into the castle, then?"

"What about Brehan?"

"How could he sense a dead man?  Must have been a Venatori plot."  Jerath smiled.  "Loghain, I'm going to need Vigilance in the Fade if we are to stop the Venatori from controlling the Wardens."

"Understood."

#

"The Queen?"

"This way, your majesty."

Alistair glanced over his shoulder at Teagan and Cullen before following the elf out of the room.  He kept his hand on his sword.  The elf led him to one of the bedrooms, and he looked inside to see all three wardens laid on the bed.  "Are they?"

"Asleep."

Something about the elf's voice nagged at him.  And he was sensing... He shook his head.  "Drugged?"

"In the Fade."

"In the..." Something clicked, and Alistair whirled, grabbing the elf by the shoulder and slamming him into the wall.  He pulled the hood from the elf's head.  "You."

Jerath nodded.  "Me."

"You... where the... what... how..." He released the other man and punched the wall.  "You... left.  No word.  Nothing.  Gone.  Just gone.  Disappeared.  Fell right off the face of the world.  We thought you were dead.  Maker's breath, did you see what was in the sky?!  What happened to the Wardens?!"  He shook his head.  "We needed you!"

The elf nodded slowly, then sank to one knee.  "The moment that was true, my king, I came."

Alistair closed his eyes, then nodded.  "Yes.  You did.  What happens now?"

"They should awake free of Venatori control.  I do not know if they will remember the events of tonight."

Alistair nodded.  "Will this work on other Wardens?"

"The satchel contains instructions to duplicate the process.  The Inquisition has plenty of mages.  The rest... everything I've managed to uncover about the Venatori is in there."

Alistair picked up the satchel, then walked over to where Jerath knelt.  "You're alive.  Cathiel is going to kill you."

"The thought..."  Jerath sighed.  "Crossed my mind.  "It would be best if no one knew."

"Why..."  Alistair started to ask, then turned his head at the sound of footsteps.  He grabbed Jerath's hood and pulled it roughly back over the elf's features.  He shook his head, then pulled his friend up into an embrace.  "I'll handle this," he whispered before releasing the other man.  "Go."

#

Alistair felt a slight ping to his senses as he stood on the ramparts, and chuckled.  "You are lucky Brehan has already left."

"I saw the Inquisition forces leave," Jerath responded.  "Thank you."

"I... should definitely be the one thanking you," Alistair responded.  "They are okay.  He -- that magister, the one you killed -- he used Cathiel and Saitada as shields.  Dared me to come through them.  She... he could have ordered her to kill me.  And then you..."  He shook his head.  "You kept Duncan safe.  You gave Cathiel back to me.  You protected Ferelden."  He smiled, then added as an afterthought, "pretty sure you saved my life a couple times tonight also."

"I had a spare moment or two," Jerath replied.

"Jerath..."

"I can't answer your questions, Alistair.  You have no idea how much I wish I could.  Please..."  He met Alistair's eyes.  "Don't make me lie to you."

Alistair sighed, and nodded.  "I..."  He closed his eyes.  "I told them you were my agent, that you'd been gathering information for me."  He chuckled.  "I think they actually bought that."

"It's... more believable than you think.  The throne suits you."

"I will chuck you off the top of this tower," Alistair threatened with a smile.  Slowly, the smile faded from his face.  "You're alive.  I should be holding a banquet, or a parade, or something."  He sighed.  "The Inquisitor's eyes when she saw that satchel... you've apparently been busy.  How can I help?  Do you need supplies?  Gold?  An army?"

"Silence, your majesty," Jerath responded.  "And the tale you've already spun.  Your agent... that should suffice as cover if I must make contact with the Inquisition again."

"Well, just let me know what lies you need me to confirm.  It will be more believable if I know what they are going to be asking about."  He sighed.  "Sure you don't want a parade?  It would be in your honor."  He kept his voice light and playful, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I hate parades.  Especially when they are in my honor."

Alistair chuckled, then his smile faded again.  "Last time we..." he sighed.  "I'm sorry, about your father."

"You gave him a royal procession," Jerath said softly.

"It... seemed the least he deserved.  The Tabris clan has given Ferelden some of its best.  Shianni..." He gazed out over the valley. "I've thought about sicing her on Orlais a few times.  She got married, did you know?"

"Yes.  I arranged for a gift to be sent."

Alistair blinked, then laughed softly.  "That puzzle box nobody could figure out where..." He laughed again.  "Those Gray Warden handpuppets?"

"I thought you'd like those."

"Where they for me or Duncan?"  Alistair smiled.  "Don't answer that.  I'm glad you aren't dead.  Did you know Nesiara named her son after you?"  He leaned his elbow against the ramparts, and gave the elf an appraising look.  "If I hadn't seen you fight... then the Fade... I might not have recognized you at all, even without the hood.  You've... I don't think even Brosca would call you kid anymore."

Jerath rolled his eyes.  "You've held the throne ten years now.  Tell me Saitada wasn't ordering you around while she was here."

Alistair chuckled.  "At least she didn't do it in front of everyone."  He sighed.  "She's going to kill you, you know.  Then me.  Then you again.  Maker... Cathiel is going to kill us."

"You are the mighty Alistair.  Gray Warden.  King of Ferelden.  You laugh in the face of danger."

"That's against darkspawn and dragons."  He shook his head.  "This," he drew out the words, "is Cathiel and Saitada."

"I'm not worried."

"You aren't?"  Alistair said.

"I can outrun you."

Alistair laughed, then hugged the other man tightly.  "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry.  Now let go of me."

Alistair held him a moment longer, pulling him off his feet before finally releasing him.  "Whatever you are doing..." he sighed.  "Don't... don't just vanish again."

Jerath sighed.  "I can't promise anything, Alistair.  I left because Ferelden would have paid the price if I stayed.  I'll try to keep in touch, but I will not risk you."

"I..."  Alistair nodded slowly.  Then his eyes widened.  "Someone wiped a darkspawn nest under Highever."

"I'm still a Warden, your majesty."

"Maker watch over you, my friend."


	18. Road to Orlais

They stood out on the bluffs, watching the moonlight dance across the water.  "She already has a tree, at least."  Nathaniel threw a stone and watched it arc into the ocean waves.

"A cherry tree."

Nathaniel winced.  "She'd hate that."

Jerath threw a stone of his own.  "She'd have wanted dahl'amythal."

"Not prickly enough.  Hawthorn."  He picked up another rock, tossed it up, caught it, and flung it out into the sea.  "So how shall her story end?"

"She faced an archdemon below Lake Calenhad, and died."  Jerath hurled another stone.  "A legend for the Dalish.  It's as true as most of their tales."

"Good point."

#

Merrill and Valya clutched each other’s hands as they watched the eggs hatch.  The mother griffin crooned softly as Reimas stroked her head.  She all but held her breath as the last egg split to reveal a healthy looking chick. 

"Fifty-one."  Valya hugged Merrill.  "Fifty-one griffins."

Caronel laughed softly.  "You'd think you had given birth to them yourselves."

Reimas snorted.  "You just know three ages from now that's what they are going to call her.  Valya, mother of griffins."

"There are worse titles," Merrill said.  "Two more clutches laid.  We'll need a second aerie soon."

"As soon as Corypheus is dealt with, we should consider presenting a breeding pair to the king and queen of Ferelden.  They are Wardens after all."  Valya smiled.  "But the Commander is right.  The island needs to stay a secret."  Her eyes widened.  "We'll need to see about getting some apprentice griffin-wranglers."

"I um..."  Merrill suddenly blushed fiercely.  "Well, Carver and I may have...  I think I..."

Valya made a happy squealing sound as she hugged Merrill.  Reimas moved in to throw her arms around both the elven women.  "I'm going to be an auntie!" she declared happily.

#

Nathaniel rather unashamedly dipped Merrill into a kiss, earning a glare and several threats from Carver.  Talsaad responded by grabbing Carver and dipping him into a kiss, an act which caused Anders to nearly fall over from laughter.

"To Merrill and Carver."  Loghain held up a glass.

"Merrill and Carver," the others echoed.

#

Morrigan walked back to her study, ignoring the stares.  There were a few polite nods in her direction, and even a friendly smile here and there.  The elven servant opened the door for her, then followed her into the room. 

As soon as the door lock clicked she turned and pinned her husband to the wall.  He returned the kiss, holding him to her tightly with one hand as he used the other to undo the lacing on her dress.

Half a lifetime later, she lay with her head pillowed on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.  "'Tis possible one day we may consider using the bed."

"Where is the fun in that?"  Jerath ran his fingers through her hair.  "Carver and Merrill are going to have a baby."

Genuine delight showed in Morrigan's eyes.  "So Kieran shall have cousins.  He misses everyone dreadfully." 

"We will all be together again soon.  We just have to see a would-be god killed first."

"Give them both my well-wishes.  And see that Merrill is warned about Loghain and mabari."

Jerath laughed.  "He's planning on getting Kieran a pup as soon as business in Orlais is concluded."

"Which may be soon, depending on how this ball concludes."

"Dagna says Brehan will be in attendance.  That limits the assistance we can give you."

"Then I needs must make contact with the Inquisitor.  'Tis as I intended regardless."  She kissed him, then sighed regretfully.  "You should be going.  Leliana likely has people already in the palace, and there is always the possibility one may actually look at you."

"Leliana is going to know you immediately."  He ran his finger down her cheek.

"She may recognize me.  Knowing me is another matter entirely."  She brushed his hair from his face.  "Be careful, my love."


	19. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

The man pulled a knife and lunged.  She caught his wrist easily, yanking him off balance, and sent him flying into the wall.  Her spell hit him before he could rise.  He jerked and writhed, then went still.  A faint wisp of smoke rose from his eyes.

Morrigan searched his corpse quickly before leaving the scene.  A key.  Would that her husband and companions were here.  The Inquisitor was too much of an unknown quantity to predict just how to approach her.  Perhaps it would be better to take the key to Leliana or Brehan instead.

No.  Either would spend too much time demanding explanations, and time was a precious commodity.  She'd been happy to learn of Brehan's survival, but the man's presence was making everything more difficult than necessary.  Nathaniel could be here, masked and playing the noble.  Send an assassin to catch an assassin. 

At least they'd been able to get one agent inside.  And this type of gathering was exactly the sort of thing he excelled at.  "Marquis."

"Lady Morrigan."  Marquis Elrundil gave her a small bow.  "Brehan is not wearing Inquisition colors.  He's accompanying the Inquisitor's brother, pretending to be a servant.  Owl mask, garnets."

She nodded.  "You were correct.  The man was an assassin."

"I doubt the only one.  I mislike Florianne this evening."  The Marquis frowned.  "She may be playing on her brother's behalf, however..."

"Keep Renault near the Empress."

"Naturally.  Be safe, my lady."

#

Morrigan watched the Inquisitor leave the library and walk back towards the party.  Her eyes went briefly to the blond haired boy in the library.  It was almost difficult to watch him, as her eyes kept wanting to slide away.  The spirit.  Fascinating.  But for now, she had another concern.  "Well, well, what have we here?"  She saw the Inquisitor turn in her direction, and gave the woman an appraising look.  A mage of no small skill.  "The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith.  Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraste herself."  A woman who would face down an archdemon.  "What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder?  Do even you know?"

The woman's smile gave nothing away, though Morrigan was certain that by now either Brehan or Leliana would have told her what they knew of Morrigan's own nature.  "We may never know.  Courtly intrigues and all that."

"Such intrigues obscure much, but not all."  Both Dagna and Loghain had been impressed by the woman.  Dagna impressed easily.  Loghain did not.  "I am Morrigan.  Some call me adviser to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane.  You..."  She gestured for the Inquisitor to follow her away from some of the more prying ears. "Have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace."  Morrigan raised an eyebrow.  "Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

"I don't know.  Do we?" 

Morrigan laughed.  "You are being coy."

"I'm being careful."  The woman's blue eyes were measuring, appraising.  Yes, Leliana or Brehan had definitely spoken with her.

"Not unwise, here of all places.  Allow me to speak first, then."  A direct approach, then.  "Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcoem guest within these very halls.  An agent of Tevinter."  She offered the key she'd found on the dead man.  "So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter's body.  Where it leads, I cannot say.  Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search.  You can."

She'd thrown the Inquisitor off, but the woman recovered quickly.  "You left Celene alone?  Is that wise?"

"I must return to her anon, but she is safe enough..."  Carver had spoken highly of the fighting skills of the Marquis's silent bodyguard.  "For the moment.  'Twould be a great fool who strikes at her in public, in front of all her court and the imperial guard." 

Suspicion still showed in the Inquisitor's eyes.  "What's your interest in protecting Empress Celene?  Are you her bodyguard?"

"Do I seem a bodyguard to you?"  Morrigan found the question amusing, even as it touched truth.  "If anything were to happen to Celene, eyes would turn first to her 'occult adviser.'  Even if they knew otherwise.  There are sharks in the water, and I will not fall prey to them.  Not now, not ever."

The Inquisitor finally took the key.  "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servants' quarters.  This key may lead there."

Briala was something of a pain in their ass.  "The ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not?  Proceed with caution, Inquisitor.  Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter."  She had done what she could.  It was time to return to Celene's side.  "What comes next will be most exciting."

#

She saw two men moving towards Leliana, and called upon her magic.  Leliana actually looked surprised.  Morrigan nodded at her, then went to assist Renault and the Inquisition's commander. 

The Marquis stepped in front of the empress, and caught an arrow in the side for his trouble.  A moment later, the archer was clawing at his eyes as Morrigan's magic did its work.  She looked for a new target, but it appeared the Inquisition's response had been adequate.

Ambassador Josephine helped the empress back to her feet.  Celene nodded to Morrigan.  "Lady Morrigan, this man is wounded.  Would you see to him?"

"Of course."  Morrigan stepped to Marquis Elrundil and set her hands on his side.  He nodded to her, and she yanked the arrow out as she sealed the wound. 

He winced.  "I thank you, my lady."  He stepped out of the way.

At Celene's instruction, Morrigan went to go help the other wounded.  She healed a small wound on some simpering fool, then turned to see Leliana.  "Morrigan."

"Leliana."

"We need to talk."

"'Tis not the best place for it.  I will seek you anon."

#

Moments after falling asleep, she was in the Fade.  She could feel him, and a heartbeat later they were both standing in their garden.  His arms went around her, and she let herself relax into the warmth of him.  "Celene has decided that I am to serve as an adviser to the Inquisitor on matters of the arcane."

"Celene is aware that the Inquisitor is a mage, yes?"  Jerath gave a small shake of his head.  "Saves you the trouble of having to find an excuse."

"True enough.  The Inquisitor actually seemed pleased at the notion.  A very courteous woman.  I will be leaving in the morning."  She rested her forehead against his.  "Should I take Kieran?"

"He'd likely do better there than on the island." 

"And if Brehan or Leliana realize just whose son he is?"

"Then their fortress may be the safest place for him in all Thedas."  He kissed her.  "Hunt well, my love."

#

"You, my friend, are like a giant Warden-shaped good luck charm."

Carver shook his head and smiled at the Marquis.  Leon made a vexed sound.  "He is remarkably blase about having been shot."  The bard folded his arms and glared.

"Shot defending Empress Celene herself," Marquis Elrundil said, spreading his hands.  "She was grateful indeed, and has commissioned an entirely new set of windows for the Winter Palace commemorating the events of the last few days.  Orders are already starting to pour in from nobles who just must follow suit, and we haven't even started yet."  He took another drink from his wine glass.

"I'm pleased to hear everything is working out well for you."  Carver accepted the wine glass Leon handed him.  "Lady Morrigan asked me to convey her gratitude as well."

"If there is anything else I can do, you need only ask."  The Marquis clicked his glass against Carver's.  "Oh, the items your lovely and brilliant lady wife requested have been completed.  And the best part of all this is the guild mistress is thoroughly distracted from asking questions."

"The guild mistress is so pleased at the recent turn of events she's thinking of sponsoring an archery tournament."  Leon threw back his glass.


	20. Mirrors and Ashes

Finding an excuse to speak with Dagna was not difficult.  Getting the little dwarven woman to stop hugging her was another matter entirely.  Morrigan found herself smiling.  That was a battle even her husband had eventually lost.  The sun rose.  The rain fell.  And Dagna hugged.  Some things simply were.

They filled each other in on all recent developments.  Dagna was clearly enjoying her role with the Inquisition, and waxed lyrical about her latest creations.  Morrigan found herself hugging the girl back when they parted. 

Kieran was asleep.  She tucked the covers over him gently.  He'd have a cousin soon.  She laughed quietly at herself.  It was rather ridiculous to realize just how much she was looking forward to the upcoming birth of Merrill's child.  It was almost at an end, and then her family could all be together once more. 

#

"Bloody hell, the Inquisition is here."  Nathaniel narrowed his eyes.  "What are they doing here?"

"Something must have tipped them to Val Gamord."  Jerath shook his head.  "And it appears the Commander came to oversee the alliance between the Orlesian and Inquisition forces.  I don't suppose there is any chance he isn't going to recognize you."  He raised an eyebrow at Anders.

"I should grow a beard."

"Or stop wearing feathers."  Carver sighed.  "Decent chance he'd recognize me as well."

"Nathaniel, take them deep, clear the source.  I'll deal with the Inquisition."

"He's going to recognize you."

Jerath shrugged.  "As Alistair's agent, not as a missing Warden."

#

"Corypheus is on the run, but Leliana and Brehan have not been able to locate him, or determine what it is he seeks."

Jerath nodded.  "What of the theory you and Merrill had?"

"Tis as good as any.  Brehan acquired Briala's information on the eluvians.  She has an activation crystal and can unlock any of the lesser eluvians she desires.  The greater eluvians, those of Mythal, are still a puzzle to her."

"And Corypheus could redirect one of these into the Fade itself?"

"'Twould take considerable power.  Much more than that possessed by Merrill or myself.  With the orb, however..."  Morrigan sighed.  "He seeks something elven.  Something associated with Mythal."  She tilted her head.  "Could you find another?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Do so.  I will pass the information to the Inquisitor.  If there is anything to the theory, Leliana and Brehan will find it."  She kissed him before exiting the Fade.

#

"Merrill."

She looked up from where she was hovering over Anders.  The other mage was healing a broken wing on one of the fledglings.  "Yes, Commander?"

"Might need your help.  Up for some travel?"

"My help?"  She blinked.  "Oh, of course.  Where are we going?"

He went to a chest, and a moment later had removed what she recognized as a phylactery.  He turned it this way and that, then glanced back at her.  "Gwaren."

#

Merrill clutched her staff as she followed the Warden through the streets of Gwaren.  The air was heavy with the smell of salt and fish.  It was odd, seeing Dalish elves in the marketplace, selling Dalish wares.  Teyrna Anora had been a good neighbor to the Dalish settlement, and both communities had prospered under the arrangement.  She kept her hood up.  The odds of running into any of her clan were slim, but years of accompanying Hawke had taught her not to trust the odds.

Jerath and the phylactery lead them to a modest two story house on the road that led to the Dalish settlement.  He entered without knocking, and removed his hood as soon as he was in the house.  Merrill followed suit.  A Dalish woman came into the room, weapons drawn.  "Who are you and what are you..."  The blades lowered, and the woman's jaw fell to her knees.  "Warden-Commander."

"Ariane."  Jerath gave the woman a small bow.

A human entered behind the Dalish.  He went visibly pale.  "You."

"Finn."

"It's safe.  I kept it safe, I..."

"Relax, Finn."  Jerath held up a hand.  "That's not why I'm here.  We need to find another eluvian."

 

#

He accepted the tea Ariane offered, and stood with her while Merrill and Finn worked.  Ariane had offered to retrieve the lights of Arlathan, but Merrill thought she and Finn might be able to manage the ritual without them.  "You and Finn?"

Ariane smirked.  "It's not like that.  Somebody has to look out for him."  She shrugged.  "With what you gave him to look after..."  Ariane trailed off.  A couple minutes passed before she spoke again.  "Soon as I saw that hole in the sky, I knew you'd be showing up again.  First I heard about the Inquisition, I was surprised to learn you weren't the one leading it."

"My tasks led me elsewhere."

"You didn't show the least bit of surprise when you saw me here."  She narrowed her eyes.  "Have you been keeping tabs?"

"You've far too much bear in you to let a cub wander alone."  Jerath shrugged.  "I didn't need to keep tabs.  I knew he'd be safe with you."

She folded her arms.  "I think it offends me that I was so predictable."

#

"Two."  Merrill gestured at the map.  "One in a swamp in Antiva, and the other in the Arbor Wilds."

Finn gave Jerath a cautious look.  "You don't need us to, like, come with you or anything?"

"You've a task of your own, Guardian."  Jerath nodded at the mage, and then at Ariane.  "And you have all the writings?"

He nodded.  "Ten years, she said."  He glanced at Merrill.  "Unless you or Merrill tell me otherwise, ten years from now we pass all the notes and maps to the Dalish Keepers."

"Old magic."  Ariane's eyes shone.  "You've brought old magic back."

"Be safe.  Both of you."

#

"The question is how do we get the Inquisitor to accept this information?"  Morrigan paced the simulcrum.  "Brehan and Leliana will want to waste time with scouts and tip Corypheus off if the information comes to me."

"I'll take it to Cullen directly," Jerath said.  "He still thinks I'm Alistair's agent."

"Cullen rarely leaves Skyhold," Ander said.  "And Brehan will sense you."

"So we need to get Brehan out of Skyhold."  Jerath shrugged.  "Carver, you and Merrill have some news for your brother.  Feel like getting arrested?"

Carver grinned.


	21. What Pride Had Wrought

She watched the Inquisition's forces.  Competent, yes.  But not on the level of her people.  She'd feel far better with her family at her side, where they belonged.  It should be Loghain and Jerath directing the forces.  Carver, Nathaniel, and Reimas leading the teams.  Temmerin and Talsaad manning the war machines.  Merrill, Valya, Anders, and Caronel should be standing with her, spells at the ready.  Or better yet, in the air above, on griffin wings.

Morrigan sighed.  At least the equipment was of Dagna's make.

#

The Warden's body twitched.  Morrigan stared at it.  It started to rise, changing.  Corpyheus.  Corypheus was taking their bodies.  Her husband's face flashed in her eyes.  This was why Flemeth had wanted him to stay away.  She must have known.  Corypheus was taking the Wardens.  "It cannot be."  Panic filled her.  If Corypheus... If he added the abilities of Jerath or the others to his own...  No.  She would not allow it. 

#

It appeared she and Merrill had been wrong about Corypheus's goal, but not his destination.  Some element of luck was on their side, at least.  Whatever it was he was after, they had a chance to reach it first.  It was more difficult to call to Vigilance now, and Morrigan wasn't sure she dared with two other mages present.  Especially two with such affinity for the Fade.  Morrigan nearly sighed in frustration.  She was on her own for this.

They needed to be careful.  This was a place of ancient knowledge and secrets.  The Inquisitor figured out the path with very little guidance.  Which was for the best.  The elf's eyes were entirely too suspicious for her tastes.  He was starting to remind her of her mother.

When this was done, and Corypheus ended, she'd have to find a way to get Merrill back here.  What secrets could the two of them learn from this place?

#

Whatever this well was, it was a chance to keep her beloved safe.  She saw Abelas move, and took wing after him.

#

"You heard his parting words, Inquisitor."  Morrigan held her ground between Abelas and the pool.  "The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows."

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last."

"You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance."  Destroyed her chance to protect her family.

"To keep it from your grasping fingers.  Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving."

"Fool.  You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows."  How long had this lain here, while her husband has risked his life over and over in their struggles?  While the Blight dwelt within him?

The Inquisitor tried to calm her.  "Corypheus needed Samson to use the Well.  Without him, there's no 'Vessel' to claim it."

She'd almost forgotten about Samson.  "The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place."  She made herself calm down.  The Inquisitor was a reasonable woman.  "The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor.  If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

"Do you even know what you ask?"  Abelas glared.  "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on..."  He gestured at the well.  "Through this.  All that we were.  All that we knew.  It would be lost forever."

"This can't be easy, holding on to what's lost."  The Inquisitor spoke to Abelas gently.  Morrigan hoped the woman could sway him.  If not...  Well, she could put Nathaniel's knife-throwing lessons to use.

"You cannot imagine.  Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp."

"There are other places, friend.  Other duties.  Your people yet linger."  Solas joined his voice to the Inquisitor's.

"Elvhen such as you?"

"Yes.  Such as I."

Her husband was elven.  She wondered if that would make a difference.  No.  She dared not take the risk of Corypheus learning of him.  Not until she knew she could protect him.  Morrigan saw Abelas sigh, and realized that the Inquisitor was getting through to the man.

"You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny.  Is that your desire?  To partake of the vir'abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?"

"Not without your permission."  Morrigan wanted to sigh at the Inquisitor's words.  This was not the time for modesty.  With what was in the well, she could teach her son, prepare him for what was to come.

"One does not obtain permission.  One obtains the right.  The vir'abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend."  He let his shoulders slump.  "Brave it if you must, but know you this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

"Bound?  To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?"

"Bound, as we are bound.  The choice is yours."

The Inquisitor tilted her head at Abelas.  "Is it possible this Mythal might still exist?"

"Anything is possible."

Now was not the time.  "Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond."

"'Elven' legend is wrong.  The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."

Morrigan blinked.  "Murder?  I said nothing of --"

"She was slain, if a god truly can be.  Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple.  Yet the vir'abelasan remains.  As do we.  That is something."

"Are you leaving the temple?"

"Our duty ends.  Why remain?"  He waved one hand in a defeated gesture.

"There is a place for you, lethallin..."  Solas nodded to the man respectfully.  "If you seek it."  Morrigan decided she'd let Jerath know of the man.  Perhaps her husband would track him down.

"Perhaps there are placed the shemlen have not touched.  It may be that only uthenera awaits us.  The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken.  If fate is kind."  Or maybe she wouldn't.  He lacked patience for those who gave up.

"Thank you for this gift, Abelas."  The Inquisitor bowed.

"Do not thank me yet, shemlen."

"Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas."  Solas watched the man leave before turning back to the Inquisitor.  "His name.  Abelas means sorrow.  I said..."  He shrugged.  "I hoped he finds a new name."

That didn't sound right, but she hadn't been paying enough attention to catch the exact words.  She gestured at the mirror behind the pool.  "You'll note the intact eluvian.  I was correct on that count, at least."  Her husband had managed to find it.  They'd have to go after the one in Antiva as well.

"Is it still a threat?  Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?"  The Inquisitor gazed up at the mirror.

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?"  She could sense the link between the well and the mirror.  She gestured.  "The Well is the key.  Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corpyheus than glass."  She lowered her hands.  "I did not expect the Well to feel so..."  Her blood felt chilled.  "Hungry."

"Let's not be reckless.  I don't want anyone hurt."

No.  She didn't want anyone hurt.  Especially not her husband, and the men he considered his brothers.  Her Wardens.  "I am willing to pay the price the Well demands.  I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

"Or more likely, to your own ends."  Solas stepped forward, glaring.  She was starting to really dislike that man.

"What would you know of my 'ends,' elf?"

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast.  You cannot be trusted."

She added 'to spite him' to her long list of reasons for wanting the Well.  "Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this.  Let me drink, Inquisitor."

"'You alone?' You're not the only mage here."

"I have studied the oldest lore.  I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream."  She didn't want to have to fight this woman.  She actually rather liked her.  But at the moment, she was standing between her and her best chance to aid her family.  She'd killed for far less.  "Can you honestly tell me there is anyone better suited?"

"What about you, Solas?"  The Inquisitor turned towards the elf. 

"No.  Do not ask me again."  His voice was blunt.  At least he was no longer a concern.

The Inquisitor glanced at the Well, then back at her.  "Perhaps you're right."

"I am."  Hope began to burn brightly within her.  "You know I am."

"You're not concerned about the price?  'Bound forever to the will of Mythal'?"

Her husband had killed one god already.  She'd no doubt he could deal with any others that came calling.  "Bound to the will of dead god?  It seems an empty warning.  Perhaps a compulsion yet remains.  Who can say otherwise?  I do not fear it, even so."

"Are you sure you want this, Morrigan?  We don't know what will happen."

"We do not, and yet it must be done."  Fate had led her here.  "I am ready."

"It's yours."

She stepped into the waters.

#

"Garas quenathra?"  The voices all blended together in an eerie harmony.

"Why am I here?"  Morrigan spoke aloud, translating the words.  She swallowed.  "What they are.  What they will become.  I must help them.  I must protect them."

The voices whispered to her, barely understandable.  "Anything.  For them, anything.  Take what you wish."

"Vir Mythal'enaste."

It flooded into her.  Ancient knowledge, burning behind her eyes.  She thought she screamed.

#

"The Wardens in the Free Marches should be able to deal with that nest in Antiva.  Put a note in one of House Brosca's dead drops.  He'll take care of the rest." 

Caronel nodded.  "I'll handle it.  The Inquisition still has enough forces out at the Western Approach that they should be able to deal with the..."

Jerath's head came up sharply.  His eyes went completely black, and there was nothing elven in his snarl.  The room brightened as both Justice and Vigilance surged.  Nathaniel caught the edge of the table to keep himself from falling.  Jerath clenched his fists, and forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Morrigan?"  Fear crept into Merrill's voice.

"She's alive."  Jerath's voice was harsh.  His eyes slowly returned to normal.

"What was that?"  Carver swallowed and rubbed his arms.  His blood felt like it was trying to crawl out of him.  He saw Temmerin and Caronel doing the same thing.

"Trouble."  Jerath narrowed his eyes. 

#

Morrigan closed the eluvian after the Inquisitor stepped through. She could feel him now.  He was angry.  And frightened.  Her love did not scare easily, but he was frightened now.  For her.  She reached, touching the bond between them, and felt him reach back, calming.

The answers would be hers soon enough.  All that was left was to kill a darkspawn.  And she knew how.


	22. Doom Upon All the World

"We are not going to have this argument."  She folded her hands and glared at him across the floating table.  "You risk your life constantly, throwing yourself into harm’s way.  The battles you've fought just on my behalf..."  She gestured.  "This one was mine."

Jerath sighed.  "If I believed for one moment fighting about it would serve a purpose, we'd be doing this face to face."  He shook his head.  "Dagna said Corypheus's red templar army broke."

"It did.  The Inquisition's army is still in the wilds, finishing out the last of them."

"There is movement in the trenches.  He still had one more army."

Morrigan's eyes widened.  "If it's on the march, the Inquisition's army will never reform in time."

"Guess we have a job to do."

#

"The children aren't happy when Mommy and Daddy are fighting."

"Why did I drag you out of the Fade again?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow at Loghain.

"Because threatening to shove me back in amuses you."

Jerath opened his mouth, and then shrugged.  "A bit, yeah."  He walked over to where the map was spread out.  "That's a lot of darkspawn."

"The Architect is no longer dividing their numbers."

"The problem is they are too spread out.  There are a couple dozen tunnels they could come through, at least four they could come through in force.  Even if Merrill's mirrors were finished, we still couldn't cover that many."

"That's a terrible idea."  Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. 

"Bloody hell, can you at least wait until he says it out loud before you start arguing with him?"  Carver glared at Nathaniel.

"Sorry.  But it's a terrible idea."

"It's not.  Brehan and the rest of the Wardens are in Denerim.  Cullen will leap at any option that lets him save as many of his soldiers as possible, and he'll trust me."

"The Inquisition has soldiers from all over.  The chance that we'll be recognized is..."  Nathaniel blinked.  "Oh."  He smiled.  "Right."

"Nathaniel!"  Carver glared.

"Once Corypheus is dead, it doesn't matter who may have recognized us."  Jerath looked up at Carver.  He touched the map.  "Dagna says the Inquisitor is pretty fond of her general, so let's go save his ass."

"You know, of all the people I thought I'd be rushing off to rescue..."  Anders shook his head and laughed.

#

Loghain clenched his fists as he watched Carver and Caronel tag the armored ogres.  Between those two and the Commander he was going to be completely gray again before the year was out.  They tagged the last, and began moving back.  "Barrier."

Anders began to glow as he focused his magic around the two warriors. 

"Valya."

The rune in the mage's hand began to glow.  It shattered a heartbeat later, and there were a series of horrible squelching noises.  The ogres dropped as the explosive charges did their work.  Talsaad and Temmerin were moving in the moment he gave the signal, setting the charges. 

From next to him, Nathaniel sent an arrow into the emissary that was gathering its magic.  He tracked the next as Carver and Caronel moved forward.  Reimas, Messenger, and Loghain went to join them, holding the corridor while their sappers set the charges.

"Inquisition is go," Nathaniel reported.

"Next."

#

"Arrow push, deliver and hold.  Anders, go away."  Nathaniel called the orders.

Carver took the point, Loghain and Justice on one side, Caronel and Reimas on the other.  The soldiers carved the path as the arcane warriors lined it with fire.  Talsaad and Temmerin moved in, setting the charges as Valya held the barrier to keep the archers off them.  The Messenger's sword laid waste to any that tried to approach the elven mage.  Nathaniel's flaming arrows took the emissaries who tried to disrupt the spells.

"Done."

"Next."

#

"Inquisition is clear."

"Let's find our door and go home."

#

Carver caught the trembling Merrill as the eluvian closed behind them.  She sagged into him.  "Alright, love?"

"I'm fine.  Morning sickness and inspiring feats of ancient elven magic do not go well together."

He kissed her, then turned to look at Nathaniel.

The man was grinning broadly.  "They did it."


	23. Nothing Wrought Is Lost

He was waiting for her.  The broken ruins of the Grey Warden tower, where they'd first met.  She could feel the itch in his hands, longing for sword and target.  A problem he could solve with a blade.  She wondered if the grief he felt was his, or a reflection of her own.  Her mother was dead.  She hadn't expected it to hurt.

"Morrigan."

"Jerath."

She came to him, and they held each other.  For a precious moment she lost herself in the warmth of him.  The strength.  Then she stepped back, and held out her hand.  He placed the amulet inside, and closed her fingers over it.  "Are you sure?"  His voice was quiet.

"This was always meant to be." 

They kissed.  His power surged as he wrapped the energy of the Fade around them both, drawing on what dwelt within him.  She touched her mind to his, to the bond between them, and let it fill her.  The amulet glowed, and she heard the voices cry out a welcome before they were silenced.  No longer separate.  Part of her, as his power was part of him.  She'd have collapsed if he'd not been holding her.

Slowly, she straightened, staring at his eyes.  They were solid black.  She saw herself reflected within.  He ran a hand down her cheek.  "And so Mythal endures."

"Come, my love.  The future awaits us both."


End file.
